MARRIAGE and AFFAIR
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama. Yunjae story.
1. Chapter 1

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

part 1

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

In to the story….

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang besar di kamar bernuansa putih. Namja berparas cantik itu hanya mengenakan celana kain dan kaos putih yang tipis, rambutnya masih basah karena sehabis mandi. Mata bulatnya yang hitam dan besar menatap gugup pintu kamar mandi saat pintu itu terbuka.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi keluar, tubuh manly nya di balut piyama polos, ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya saat menjatuhkan diri di sisi tempat tidur yang berseberangan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan gugup, mala mini adalah malam pertama mereka wajar saja namja cantik ini gugup, dan ia semakin gugup saat Yunho tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk memulai sesuatu.

"Yunho-ssi." Panggil Jaejoong.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh menatap Jaejoong tanpa bersuara.

"Ini malam pertama kita, aniya? Kapan kita memulainya" Tanya Jaejoong nekat. Ah, namja satu ini memang tidak pernah ragu manyatakan sesuatu. Ia jujur dan blak-blakan.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya, heran dan kaget. Namja berambut hitam di depannya ini sungguh frontal.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Walaupun sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu, Jaejoong tetap menjawab. "pagi tadi, saat kita menikah."

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kau bertanya kapan kita melakukan sex?" Tanya Yunho sinis.

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengar kata sex.

"Yunho-ssi, aku tahu pernikahan kita hanya perjodohan dari orangtua kita. Tapi aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan ini berjalan dengan baik, itu saja." Ujar Jaejoong. Walaupun ia menikah karena perjodohan, dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali, ia ingin pernikahan ini sukses.

Yunho meletakkan handuknya dan menghela nafas.

"Jaejoong-ssi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantukmu untuk membuat pernikahan ini berjalan dengan baik.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong, perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku punya seorang kekasih, aku tidak bisa mengkhianatinya."

Jaejoong Nampak marah sekarang. "Kalau begitu kau tidak seharusnya menerima pernikahan ini Yunho-ssi." Desis Jaejoong murka.

"Aku juga ingin menolak, tapi kau tahu sendiri Ibuku sekarat, ia hanya mau menjalani perawatan jika aku menikah dengan mu!" seru Yunho, nada suaranya mulai meninggi. "aku bahkan tidak bisa menceraikanmu!"

Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela besar dikamar itu, di pandangnya taman belakang kediaman mereka. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa memiliki pernikahanku, aku juga tidak bisa memiliki kebebasanku."

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong. "aku punya kesepakatan untuk kita berdua."

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho, ia lipat kedua tangannya didada. "katakan."

"aku akan bebas berhubungan dengan kekasihku bahkan membawanya kemari kapan pun aku mau, dan kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan yang lain, kita jalani hidup masing-masing. Tapi dihadapan orang tua dan kerabat kita, kita adalah pasangan yang bahagia."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan terperangah, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa pelan. "astaga." Gumamnya tidak percaya. "aku tidak menyangka kehidupanku seperti sinetron, tapi baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Desisnya lalu berjalan dan keluar dari kamar itu. Sebaiknya ia tidur dikamar lain mulai sekarang.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar Yunho hanya bisa mengusap mukanya dengan frustasi. Ia tahu ia egois, tapi ia berharap setelah semua ini keadaan akan jadi lebih baik bagi mereka semua. Mereka hanya perlu berthan sedikit saja.

.

.

.

Yunho turun keruang makan sambil memperbaiki dasinya, ia kaget melihat pemuda yang baru dinikahinya kemarin itu sudah duduk di meja makan dan terlihat menikmati sarapannya.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki Yunho. "Sarapan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu singkat, lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya. Tidak peduli Yunho mendengarnya atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah mengajak.

Yunho memperhatikan tingkah cuek pemuda itu, ia merasa Jaejoong marah padanya. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli, ia tetap pada kesepakatan sepihaknya yang ia utarakan semalam.

"Sepagi ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Kampus."

Yunho batal memasukkan makanannya. "Umurmu berapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"20 tahun, wae?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yunho singkat, dalam hati ia sangat kaget, 20 tahun, Jaejoong masih amat muda untuk menikaah, lebih lagi pemuda itu masih sekolah, Yunho tidak habis piker mengapa orangtuanya memaksanya menikahi pemuda yang usianya 7 tahun lebih muda itu.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk menikah Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

Jaejoong menelan makanannya dan meminum susu coklatnya dengan cepat, ia menatap Yunho sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong. "Bukan masalh untukku umur berapapun aku menikah." Ujar pemuda itu. Walaupun aku sekarang menyesal karena menikah denganmu Yunho-ssi." Gumam Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong meninggalkan meja makan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 2

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Special thanks for:

**Choi Eun Seob, YunHolic, Qhia503, Saltybear, Himawari Ezuki, Kyuminring, 24**

**Jaejung Love, nin nina, loveimminsung, aku suka ff, desi2121,**

**Cicyjarje, bellaGabriany**

**Thank u for RnR , fave, juga yang udah follow ^^**

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae. Yunho/Ahra (dengan berat hati)

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Yunho-ssi : Jaejoong is MINE!

KIRA : Arrasooooo

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

In to the story…..

.

.

.

Jaejoong sengaja pulang malam, entah kenapa ia malas bertemu muka dengan laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu. Sudah lebih dari sebulan mereka menikah, dan bisa dihitung jari beberapa kali mereka bertemu muka atau berbincang, itupun sekedar basa-basi singkat yang tidak penting.

"kau sudah pulang rupanya." Sapa Yunho saat Jaejoong masuk ke dapur, berniat mengambil minum.

Tapi tatapan Jaejoong tidak tertuju ke Yunho, melainkan seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang memasak, wanita berambut hitam sepanjang pinggang dengan tubuh mungil.

Wanita itu menoleh dan mengangguk kecil menyapa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, kenalkan dia kekasihku, ahra." Yunho memperkenalkan wanita itu saat menyadari tatapan penasaran Jaejoong.

"anyeong haseyo, Jaejoong-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Ahra berusaha ramah pada istri kekasihnya itu.

"anyeong Ahra-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dapur rumahku?"

"ah, aku sedang memasakkan makan malam untuk Yunho, duduklah, aku membuat cukup banyak untuk kita bertiga." Jawab Ahra sedikit canggung.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri Jaejoong merasa amat kesal melihat wanita lain memasak untuk suaminya, walaupun tidak ada perasaan apapun diantara dia dan Yunho, tapi ia sudah diajarkan oleh keluarganya bagaimana menjadi seorang pasangan yang baik. Ia sangat kesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya. Dan sekarang Yunho membawa kekasihnya dan membiarkannya memasak untuk mereka.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Ahra-ssi, aku sudah makan diluar." Tolak Jaejoong berbohong, ia kehilangan nafsu makan sejak melihat wanita itu ada di dapurnya, wilayah yang seharusnya adalah miliknya. Ia segera saja berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Kurasa ia marah." Gumam Yunho.

Ahra meletakkan hasil masakannya di atas meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Yunho, menatap heran ke Yunho.

"Untuk apa dia marah?! Sejak awal kan kalian sudah membicarakan hal ini, tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuknya bertemu denganku, lagipula aku akan sering-sering datang kerumahmu iini, aku harap dia terbiasa. Kau itu kekasihku, Yun, dan dia bukan siapa-siapa mu." Ucap Ahra ketus.

"Jangan lupa dia istriku Ahra." Tegur Yunho sabar.

"Huh. Aku tak sabar menunggu kalian bercerai."

.

.

.

"jinja Hyung?! Dia benar-benar membawa pulang kekasihnya kerumah kalian?!" pekik pemuda berwajah manis yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Jaejoong, pemuda bernama Junsu.

"Hn." Angguk Jaejoong. "aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya malam itu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja hal yang sama, cari selingkuhan yang bisa hyung bawa pulang." Usul Junsu asal.

"Yah, duckbutt, kau seperti sedang bicara tentang anak kuncing bukan manusia!" celetuk Changmin yang baru saja muncul dan bergabung dengan kedua temannya itu.

Ketiganya sekarang ada di bangku taman universitas mereka.

"aish, diam kau!" bentak Junsu kesal. "jadi bagaimanaa hyung? Kalau hyung setuju aku akan bantu cari hyung!" ucap Junsu kembali menghadap Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau malah seperti germo saja!" celetuk Changmin lagi.

Junsu mendelik kesal kearah Changmin yang duduk tepat disampingnya itu. Tapi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah." Jawab Jaejoong saat merasa Junsu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak suka mengotori pernikahanku dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi suamimu sudah lebih dulu melakukannya."

"Tidak berarti aku harus melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin membuat pernikahan ini berhasil, walaupun harus bertentangan dengan Yunho. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Balas Jaejoong. Bukan Jaejoong jika tidak keras kepala.

"Kau dan kepercayaanmu." Gumam Changmin. "lakukan saja apa yang kau mau hyung, asal jangan terlalu sakit saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

Changmin memang sangat perhatian dengan kedua temannya itu, karena ia sudah bersama dengan mereka sejak masih kecil.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong pulang larut, tapi kali ini bukan karena ia ingin menghindari Yunho, tapi karena ia harus menemani Junsu mengerjakan tugas. Jaejoong mamasuki rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Yunho sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, dan ia kaget saat melihat banyak yang berbeda dengan dekorasi rumahnya. Banyak benda yang berubah posisi, dan warna cat yang semula putih dengan sedikit warna hijau di beberapa tempat menjadi warna kuning gading, Jaejoong juga bisa melihat beberapa lukisan baru.

"Apa Yunho yang melakukannya?" Bisiknya, masih mengamati perubahan di sekitarnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau pulang larut." Ucap seseorang mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, tubuhnya bersandar di dinding, secangkir kopi hangat di tangan kanannya.

"siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong, memutar jari telunjuknya sebagai isyarat.

"Oh, Ahra yang melakukannya, dengan bantuan beberapa orang." Jawab Yunho, berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ahra?! Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja agar rumah ini terlihat lebih indah dan nyaman Jaejoong-ssi." Jawab ahra yang sekarang berdiri di dekat tangga. Wanita itu hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Yunho yang kebesaran. Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak memakai apapun di dalamnya.

Jaejoong menatap jijik dan marah kepada wanita itu.

"Tanpa persetujuanku?!"

"Kenapa aku harus meminta persetujuan darimu?" Tanya Ahra, tersenyum polos. "inikan rumah Yunho, dan Yunho adalah kekasihku, aku hanya butuh ijin darinya."

Jaejoong semakin gencar menunjukkan tatapan membunuh ke Ahra, kali ini juga Yunho.

"Tapi kau lupa Ahra-ssi, kalau aku adalah istri sah Yunho. Rumah ini juga adalah milikku. Kau bertingkah diluar batas." Geram Jaejoong merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh Ahra. Ini adalah rumahnnya, ia yang berhak mengurus bukan wanita di hadapannya, ia tidak malu berpakaian seperti itu di hadapan Jaejoong yang notabene nya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ahra-ssi, apa kau tidak punya malu? masuk seenaknya, menggunakan dapurku, tidur dikamar suamiku dan sekarang mengubah tidak sadar sudah mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain?"

"Cukup! Hentikan!" sela Yunho cepat. "Jaejoong, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, jangan menyalahkan Ahra." Lanjut Yunho berjalan mendekati Ahra yang sekarang terlihat memasang ekspresi sedih. " Kumohon mengertilah."

"Mengerti?! Kau minta aku mengerti?!" teriak Jaejoong marah. "Jung Yunho! Kita ini menikah, mengucapkan sumpah, harusnya kita membuat pernikahan ini berhasil, bukan malah sebaliknya!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Tapi aku tidak mencintamu, Jaejoong." Desis pria bermata tajam itu.

Tak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri, ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman menjalar di dadanya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Dan aku yakin, kau juga tidak mencintaiku." Lanjut Yunho. "Karena itu kita tidak bisa membuat pernikahan ini berhasil."

"Tapi kita bisa mencoba." Sahut Jaejoong _keukeuh._

Yunho menghela nafas, Jaejoong benar-benar keras kepala. "Mian, tapi saat ini aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Carilah orang lain Jaejoong, dan kita bisa melakukan rencana kita dengan baik. Dan saat ibuku sudah cukup kuat kita bisa bercerai."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap miris, saat Yunho meraih tangan Ahra dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama. Kamar yang seharusnya Jaejoong tempati bersama Yunho.

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin pernikahanku berhasil."

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terluka, harga dirinya seperti terinjak-injak. Oh, Jaejoong ego mu atau perasaanmukah yang terluka?

TBC

**See ya next chap ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 3

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Special for :

**Qhia503, Kyunminring, song Hye Hoon, nin nina, jaejung Love**

**Aku suka ff, kyuubi kim, AfreyJ, loveimminsungs, ,**

** 24, Yunholic, desi2121, Himawari Ezuki, **

**Lee kibum, mita Changmin, sarahfanytasti1,**

**mermutCS, MrsPark6002, riska0122, kim eun nul, Choi Eun seob, KimRyeona19,**

**Anastasya regiana, Cho Sungkyu, gdtop, ichigo song.**

Makasih banyak karena udah baca, dan ninggalin komen, saran dan juga kritiknya ^^

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.. YunRa (mianhae ummaa T.T)

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yeoja/Kim heechul

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik saya, they belong to themselves. Dan Jaejoong is Yunho's

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

In to the story….

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat duduk dengan tenang di salah satu meja restoran dengan desain sederhana itu. Postur tubuhnya terlihat angkuh, gerak-geriknya terlihat anggun, bahkan wajah cantiknya mampu menyembunyikan usia sebenarnya dari wanita itu. Semua orang yang memandangnya akan segera tahu bahwa wanita itu berasal dari kelas atas.

Kim Heechul nama wanita itu, usianya sudah lebih dari 40 tahun, tapi ia masih terlihat segar dan bersemangat, contohnya saja saat ini, ia sedang meremas sendok ditangannya seakan-akan sendok itu bisa ikut meremukkan tulang seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu sangat lama.

"Anyeong aunty!" Sapa pemuda bertubuh kurus nan tinggi, yang langsung duduk di depan Heechul.

Heechul langsung mendelik kesal ke pemuda yang sudah membuatnya menunggu hampir dua jam.

"Shiiiiim Changminn." Desis Heechul. "Kau telat dua jam, anak nakal!" Gertak Heechul, keanggunannya hilang dalam sekejab.

"Mianhaeee…" Changmin hanya bisa menatap takut sambil nyengir polos.

"Ya sudahlah, jadi bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan anakku dengan suaminya yang bodoh itu." Tanya Heechul, kembali bersikap anggun nan angkuh. Berusaha menjaga imej. bagaimana pun dia adalah desainer terkenal sekaligus istri dari Kim Siwon, salah satu orang terpandang di korea selatan.

"Aunty, tidak bisakah kita pesan makanan dulu? Kalau kelaparan biasanya aku jadi pelupa." Usul Changmin dengan senyum tidak berdosa andalannya.

Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, cepat pesan makananmu!" gertak wanita itu tidak sabar.

Setelah memesan sepiring nasi goring super pedas dengan segelas air putih, Changmin pun akhirnya siap di interogasi. Heechul sebelumnya sedikit heran melihat pesanan keponakannya itu.

"Tumben sedikit."

"Jadi boleh tambah lagi?" Tanya Changmin semangat.

Heechul langsung cepat-cepat menarik lengan seragam Changmin dan memaksa remaja itu kembali duduk. "Tidak usah saja! Sekarang cepat cerita ada perkembangan terbaru apa?"

Changmin meneguk minumannya perlahan-lahan, sengaja membuat Heechul kesal.

"Masih seperti kemarin-kemarin, Yunho-ssi sering sekali membawa kekasihnya itu pulang, ia bahkan membiarkan wanita itu memasak untuknya, bahkan Ahra mendekor ulang seluruh rumah seenaknya!" Lapor Changmin kesal.

Heechul terlihat marah. "Berani sekali ia memperlakukan putra semata wayangku seperti itu!" Geram Heechul, tangan kurusnya menggenggam erat-erat sendok tak bersalah tadi.

"Beritahu aku, siapa nama lengkap wanita itu?"

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah, Jae-hyung pernah bilang, nama wanita itu Go Ahra."

Heechul tampak berpikir sebentar. "Go Ahra…Go Ahra…rasanya nama itu familiar, tapi dimana ya?" Gumam Heechul. "Ah, masa bodoh! Jadi Changmin-ah, apa yang harus kita lakukan agar Yunho bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong kita, hm?" Tanya Heechul frustasi dengan nasib anaknya. Ia kaget sekali saat pertama kali Changmin melapor padanya tentang kehidupan rumah tangga putranya. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu di depan Jaejoong demi menjaga harga diri putranya itu.

"Ini rumit, aunty." Jawab Changmin berpikir keras. "Jae-hyung itu sangat keras, egonya juga tinggi, dari cerita jae-hyung, Yunho itu juga keras pada pendiriannya."

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Yunho?"

"Ish, aunty lupa, aku kan tidak hadir di upacara pernikahan Jae-hyung!"

"Oh iya, aunty lupa! Akhh, ottoke, kenapa kehidupan rumah tangga joongie ku seperti iiniiiii!" Keluh Heechul frustasi, tidak sadar saat Strawberry cake nya sudah berpindah ke mulut Changmin.

"Sabar aunty, semua pasti ada jalan." Ujar Changmin sok bijak, pura-pura tidak sadar saat di tatap sangar oleh Heechul.

.

.

.

Malamnya di kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong, Sementara Jaejoong terlihat sibuk memasak di dapur, Yunho mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk.

Melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan, Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja dengan senyuman, ini pertama kalinya ia memasak untuk Yunho, Ia bersyukur Go Ahra tidak muncul hari ini. Jadi ia bisa menikmati perannya sebagai istri.

Jaejoong mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja Yunho. "Yunho , makan malam sudah siap, turun dan makanlah!" Panggil Jaejoong. Ia berdiri sebentar menunggu Yunho keluar.

Tidak lama, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu keluar, Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kajja, aku masak cukup banyak malam ini."

Yunho mengangguk sekali dan mengikuti Jaejoong, nafsu makannya bangkit saat mencium aroma masakan Jaejoong.

"Duduklah, biar ku sendokkan." Ucap Jaejoong, terlihat sangat jelas ia senang sekali saat itu.

"ah, gomao Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Yunho, menatap lapar makanan di hadapannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja akan memulai acara makan mereka ketika suara Ahra terdengar dan tak lama kemudian wanita itu muncul dan menempel ke Yunho.

"Yunho-ahhh….." panggilnya manja, membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah.

Wanita itu memakai gaun Pink selutut belengan panjang dengan leher rendah. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas.

"Ahra-ssi, ada keperluan apa kau datang?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Ahra balas menatap Jaejoong tidak suka, ia mulai terbuka dengan ketidaksukaannya pada Jaejoong, rivalnya dalam memperebutkan status sebagai .

"Aku ingin mengajak Yunho makan malam diluar." Jawab Ahra singkat, wanita itu kembali memberi perhatian ke Yunho. "Cepat ganti bajumu, kita makan diluar, ada restoran baru, makanannya sangat enak, Yunho-ah." Bujuk Ahra.

"Tapi Ahra, Jaejoong sudah memasak untukku malam ini." Bisik Yunho tidak enak pada Jaejoong. Dan tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menyantap masakan yang terlihat enak itu.

Ahra menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "jadi kau lebih memilih makan masakannya daripada menemaniku makan diluar?!"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli, cepat ganti bajumu!" Ahra pun menarik paksa tangan Yunho hingga pria itu berdiri.

"Ahra-ah, jangan begini." Ucap Yunho, tapi sepertinya wanita itu pura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap menyeret Yunho menuju kamar.

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang-orang yang penting baginya, meskipun hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya kejadian di depannya. Berani sekali wanita itu datang dan mengacaukan kesenangannya. Yunho bahkan menuruti kemauan wanita itu. Jaejoong ingin sekali membanting semua benda dihadapannya, tapi di urungkannya niat itu, ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia melakukan hal itu bebrapa kali sampai dirasanya sudah tenang.

"Hey." Panggil suara dari arah pintu.

Jaejoong menoleh hanya untuk melihat ahra berdiri dengan senyum pongah di pintu.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus, ia mulai merapikan makanan untuk di simpan di lemari pendingin.

Ahra terkikik dengan nada mengejek. "ah, kasihan sekali kau, jaejoong-ssi. Repot-repot memasak untuk Yunhoku tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan memakan masakanmu, ia akan selalu memilih ku." Ujar Ahra mengejek.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, wanita di depannya ini sungguh menyebalkan. "terserah!"

"awalnya kau tidak ingin terlalu frontal denganmu Jaejoong-ssi" Ucap Ahra mendekati Jaejoong. "Tapi setelah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, aku jadi amat sangat membencimu, membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mempertahankan Yunho"bisik Ahra tepat dihadapan wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. 'Dirinya yang sebenarnya'?! memangnya sejak kapan dia punya identitas lain, Jaejoong menatap heran ke arah wanita yang bersandar disisi meja, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ahra hanya tersenyum sinis. Rupanya pria ini tidak mengenalinya.

"Ahra, aku sudah siap, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Yunho yang mendadak muncul dan mengagetkan kedua rival itu.

"Ah, tentu saja, ayo Yun." Sahut Ahra sedikit gugup. Ia berharap Yunho tidak melihat sikapnya yang seperti tadi, Ia ingin selalu terlihat sebagai wanita terhormat dan anggun di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, sekilas ia merasa bersalah terhadap Jaejoong, sebelum meraih lengan Ahra dan membawanya keluar.

"Mianhae Jaejoong, aku akan memakan masakanmu lain kali." Ucap Yunho.

"sudah sepantasnya!" Ujar Jaejoong ketus, lalu berbalik memunggungi pasangan itu, tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi dari bibir Yunho.

Lagi-lagi dadanya sesak dengan amarah.

.

.

.

Heechul Nampak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang luas. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras sehingga tidak bisa diam dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. yeoja yang masih bertingkah seperti remaja itu menggigit kuku-kukunya dengan gemas.

"Arggg! Kenapa aku terus kepikiran dengan nama itu…. Go ahra, Go ahra…..aku tahu aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?"

"Heechul-ah, apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?"

"Omona! Siwon-ah, kau membuatku kaget!" pekik heechul, menatap Siwon yang menatapnya dari ranjang.

"Kemarilah, kembali tidur!" Ajak Siwon.

"ah, kau tidur saja duluan, masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Heechul, tersenyum melihat wajah mengantuk pasangannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan sampai terlalu larut."

"arraseoyo."

Heechul kembali duduk di meja riasnya dan memikirkan kenapa nama Go ahra begitu familiar ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba mata bulatnya melebar, ia ingat sekarang. Wanita itu menatap Siwon yang sudah kembali terlelap, ia tertawa miris.

"Tak disangka Ibu dan anak sama saja, Go Yuri, kau membesarkan anakmu persis denganmu." Bisik Heechul, menatap benci kearah Siwon, atau lebih tepatnya bayangan seseorang yang selalu ia lihat tiap kali memandang suaminya.

.

.

.

"Heeeee? Aunty serius?" pekik Changmin. Kantuknya hilang total sekarang. Bibinya yang 'unik' itu menelponnya tepat jam 12 malam lewat.

"_Hush, jangan teriak, ini masih tengah malam bocah tengik!" _Gertak Heechul dari seberang telpon.

"salah aunty, kenapa mengajakku ngobrol tengah malam begini." Rutuk Changmin. "tapi kembali lagi ketopic semula, jadi Go ahra itu anak Go Yuri, wanita yang dulu sempat menghancurkan rumah tangga aunty?! Dan sekarang anaknya akan melakukan hal yang sama?!" Tanya Changmin beruntun.

_"Nde, beruntung aku bisa mendepaknya jauh-jauh dan mempertahankan pamanmu yang bodoh itu."_

"Aunty sepertinya masih dendam." Tebak Changmin polos.

_"Tentu saja, wanita itu sudah membuatku sempat menderita. Arhhg, sudahlah, jangan membahas soal kuda tua itu dan mantan simpanannya itu." Sungut Heechul, masih sakit hati dengan masa lalu. "dengar Changmin-ah, aunty mangandalkan otak jeniusmu itu, pikirkan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau Go ahra mengacaukan hidup anakku! Arrachi? Ya sudahlah, selamat malam."_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si jenius, heechul langsung menutup ponselnya. Changmin hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan pasrah.

"Derita terlalu jenius." Gumamnya sombong.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali dingin. Yunho yang memang sejak awal menjaga jarak antaranya dan Jaejoong, lalu Jaejoong yang keras kepala tapi saat ini masih sakit hati sehingga malas melihat wajah Yunho, apalagi ahra semakin menempel saja pada Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit heran kenapa wanita itu jadi lebih agresif sekarang, ia bahkan terang-terangan membenci Jaejoong, kecuali dihadapan Yunho. Wanita itu bersikap seperti malaikat tiap kali di depan Yunho, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap jengah tiap melihat tingkah polos wanita itu.

"Dasar ular betina." Gumam Jaejoong kesal setengah mati.

Saat ini ia sedang berbelanja bahan makanan, tidak, bukan untuk Yunho ia akan memasak malam ini, ia masih dendam. Ia akan menginap di rumah sepupunya, Changmin. Bocah itu sedang sakit dan ia tinggal sendiri di apartement miliknya, jauh dari orang tua. Jaejoong dan Junsu yang tidak tega akhirnya memilih menemani bocah yang menjadi manja tiap jatuh sakit itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita ular, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong hampir melompat saking kagetnya saat seseorang berbisik seperti itu ditelinganya. Ia menoleh dan menatap sengit wanita yang saat ini paling tidak ingin ia temui itu.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi?" Jawab Jaejoong, tersenyum sinis. berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat dibuat kaget oleh Ahra.

Amarah Ahra rupanya terpancing saat itu juga. "Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Siapa yang menikahi kekasih orang, huh?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Bukan salahku kalau kau menolak menikah saat Yunho mengajakmu, padahal Ibunya sangat ingin melihat Yunho menikah sehingga ia memaksa Yunho menikah denganku." ucap jaejoong sombong.

"kau dan Ibumu sama saja!" Geram Ahra.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Ahra, menatap wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Apalagi sekarang." Desahnya kesal, "ada apa denganmu, beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang kau tahu identitas asliku, sejak kapan aku punya identitas lain, lalu sekarang kau bicara seolah kau kenal dengan umma-ku, apa kau fansnya juga?"

Ahra tertawa remeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong, "fans, kau gila! Aku tidak mungkin menjadi fans wanita ular itu."

Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabarannnya sekarang. "Hentikan Ahra-ssi, jangan membuatku bertindak kasar padamu, aku tidak peduli kalau kau seorang wanita." Matanya menatap nyalang ahra. "Kau bahkan kau tidak mengenal ummaku."

"siapa bilang aku tidak mengenal ummamu itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Hey, apa kau lupa padaku?"

Jaejoong semakin bingung sekarang.

"Kau lupa. Biar ku ingatkan kalau begitu. 10 tahun lalu aku dan Ibuku datang kerumahmu, karena Ibumu tidak membiarkan calon Ayahku untuk bertemu dengan Ibuku. Ibumu mengusir kami dengan kejam! Seandainya ibumu tidak ada, aku akan memiliki seorang ayah sekarang, hidup tenang dengan harta melimpah!"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mengingat kejadian itu, ia tersenyum remeh sekarang. "ah, jadi kau putri Go Yuri, mantan kekasih gelap ayahku itu?! Menggelikan, kau membenciku karena hal itu, harusnya aku yang membencimu, bukan sebaliknya." Jaejoong ingin tertawa keras sekarang, tapi ia menahan diri, bukan hal yang bagus bagi pemuda terhormat sepertinya tertawa keras di tempat umum seperti itu.

"Tentu saja! Harusnya aku yang manjadi anak dari Kim Siwon, hidup seperti seorang putri. Bukannya kau!" seru Ahra menunjuk wajah Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

Jaejoong menyingkirkan jari Ahra dengan tenang dari wajahnya. _Wanita ini menggelikan dan tidak tahu malu. _Pikir Jaejoong.

"Wajar jika ummaku mempertahankan appa, ia istri syahnya, bukan ibumu, dan wajar jika aku yang hidup seperti pangeran dengan Kim Siwon sebagai appaku, aku anaknya, bukan kau! Sadar Ahra-ssi, kau tidak punya hak untuk marah. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau bukan darah daging ayahku, kau Cuma anak dari wanita yang menggoda suami orang dan berharap menjadi ratu dengan merampas kebahagiaan ibuku." Ucap Jaejoong sengit, sepertinya kemarahannya yang ia tumpuk sejak pertama bertemu Ahra sudah tak mampu dibendung lagi.

"Kau jangan terus bermimpi menjadi anak ayahku! Sebaiknya kau cari saja Ayahmu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu!" geram Jaejoong, ia merasa sedikit keterlaluan, tapi rasa marah atas apa yang ahra perbuat untuk rumah tangganya, membuat tidak peduli.

"kau sama saja dengan Ibumu, pengganggu rumah tangga orang!" lanjut Jaejoong.

PLAAAAKKK!

Jaejoong menatap nyalang wanita yang baru saja menamparnya itu. Wanita yang matanya terlihat mulai berair itu. Berani sekali wanita itu menamparnya. Jaejoong yang sedang dikuasai emosi itu melayangkan tangannya kepipi Ahra, tidak begitu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat wanita itu merasa perih di pipi kirinya.

Jaejoong ingin memaki wanita itu sekali lagi, tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan satu patah katapun, sebuah tamparan yang lebih kencang dan menyakitkan, kembali bersarang dipipi mulusnya.

Tapi kali ini bukan Ahra yang melakukannya, wanita itu masih diam membeku, tak menyangka Jaejoong balas menamparnya.

Jaejoong sekarang menatap kaget Yunho yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya menatap emosi dan sedikit tidak percaya ke Jaejoong.

"berani sekali kau menamparnya!" desis Yunho, ia terpisah dari ahra tadi, dan saat ia melihat Jaejoong dan Ahra ia ingin menghampiri keduanya tapi ia sangat kaget melihat Jaejoong menampar Ahra, ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan sekasar itu.

"Dia yang memulai!" seru Jaejoong.

"CUKUP! Kurasa kau sangat keterlaluan Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho, sementara ahra meulai menangis di balik punggung Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tertawa miris. Ia menatap Yunho dan Ahra bergantian. "Kalian benar-benar menyedihkan." Gumam Jaejoong. _Dan aku lebih menyedihkan._

Jaejoong segera melangkah menjauhi Yunho dan ahra, meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra begitu saja, ia tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya saat melangkah keluar dari sana dengan mata yang basah.

TBC

Oke, semoga tidak mengecewakan, see you next chap ^^

kdkdhfjdh


	4. Chapter 4

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 4

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Special thanks for :

**Jejejj, Michelle Jung, OktaLuvJaejoong, SimVir, Vic, yhe, shimmax, **

**nekun, trililiili, Himawari Ezuki, Jung jaerista, uknowme2309, C**

**hunna82, jae milk, desi2121, FiandYJ, ayy88fish, Cho Sungkyu, **

**NDM'phantom, 10rh, MrsPark6002, riska0122, neliel Minoru, **

**adindapranata, meybi, saltybear, mita Changmin, guest, Elephant Girl, Choi Eun seob,**

**SsungMine, aku suka ff, kyuminring, AfreyJ, Cindyshim, I Was A dreamer,**

**Miku in Hana, Kim eun neul, Qhia503, loveimminsungs, kim kinan, gdtop, YunHolic, nin nina.**

Untuk yang minta chapternya lebih panjang lagi, mian ya, hanya segini kemampuan saya ^^

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.. YunRa (di tendang Yunpa)

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yeoja/Kim heechul, mungkin adegan Yunjae untuk chapter ini sangat sedikit.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik saya, they belong to themselves. Dan Jaejoong is Yunho's

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

_Yunho : 27 tahun_

_Jaejoong : 20 tahun_

_Ahra : 25 tahun_

_Junsu dan Changmin : 19 tahun._

In to the story….

.

.

.

"hyung! Sebaiknya ceraikan saja suami mu itu!" Teriak Junsu histeris, usai mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang kejadian yang menimpanya barusan. "Ini namanya kekerasaan dalam rumah tangga, aku menolak tegas!"

"Aku juga setuju!" sambung Changmin menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang tiba di apartement milik Changmin dalam keadaan basah kuyup, ia terlalu emosi sehingga tidak sadar ia berjalan di tengah hujan, dan sekarang bukan hanya Changmin yang flu, Jaejoong juga ikut terkena flu membuat Junsu kerepotan menangani mereka, lebih-lebih Jaejoong melupakan belanjaannya dan membuat Junsu harus kembali dan membeli kebutuhan untuk mereka masak.

"mollaso….." Gumam Jaejoong lemas, dagunya bertumpu dimeja makan. "aku kasihan pada umma Jung,."

"aihh, ini benar-benar mengesalkan!" seru Junsu histeris. "Hyung, ngaku saja! Sebenarnya kau menyukainya kan? Iya, kan? Makanya hyung tidak mau bercerai dan menggunakan nama Jung-ahjuma!"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearah sahabatnya itu. "pikiranmu jahat sekali, Junsu-ah. Jangan berburuk sangka seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya kesal hyung, kau itu cantik, eng… maksudku tampan, ehehe, lalu anggun,pianis berbakat, pintar masak, penyayang, ya Tuhan, kau itu pasangan hidup yang ideal! Tapi malah terjebak dalam pernikahan yang seperti ini! Hyung pantas dapat yang lebih baik!" seru Junsu berapi-api.

"mendengarmu bicara begitu, aku jadi curiga kau naksir jae-hyung." Celetuk Changmin.

"jangan sembarangan, aku lebih suka yang manly-manly dengan senyum cute." Protes Junsu cepat.

"Yunho sebenarnya tidak buruk, dia hanya membela orang yang dia sayang." Ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, ah, hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk untuknya, bertemu Go Ahra, di ingatkan kembali dengan masa kelam yang pernah menimpa keluarganya, di tampar Yunho dan Ahra. Lengkap sudah.

"tapi setidaknya aku sempat menamparnya."Gumam Jaejoong lega dan puas.

"Fufufu, aku bangga paadamu Hyung." Celetuk Junsu senang. "tapi kenapa masih menekuk wajah seperti itu, eoh?"

"Soalnya aku ingat aku tidak menamparnya dengan lebih keras." Ungkap Jaejoong kecewa.

"Hyung sama-sama sadis seperti aunty." Timpal Changmin. "Hahaha, tak apalah, malah bagus untuk menghalangi wanita-wanita penggoda suami kalian." Lanjut Changmin tertawa senang. "Ah, aku hampir lupa."

Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap penasaran Changmin yang berlari masuk kekamarnya, lalu keluar membawa sebuah jaket kulit hitam.

"Jaket siapa?" Tanya Junsu, ia tahu Changmin tidak memiliki jaket dari bahan kulit seperti itu.

"harusnya kau tanyakan pada Jaejoong hyung, dia yang memakainya saat tiba disini tadi." Jawab Changmin dan melempar jaket itu kearah Jaejoong.

"aku?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, mengamati jaket ditangannya. "ini bukan punyaku, lagipula aku tidak ingat memakai jaket ini."

Changmin duduk disamping Jaejoong dan meraih jaket itu. "Kau sampai di apartement ku saja sudah keajaiban, hyung seperti orang linglung tadi, bahkan kau tidak sadar saat ku lempar kedalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya ada yang memakaikan jaket ini saat hyung berjalan seperti orang gila ditengah hujan."

"Aku sedang shock tadi, Changmin." Ujar Jaejoong membela diri. "Tamparan Yunho sangat sakit, kau tahu!" lanjutnya menunjuk pipinya yang memerah dan sedikit biru, syukurlah bengkaknya sudah hilang.

"Kalau umma dan noona-deul mu tahu, mereka bisa murka hyung." Celetuk Changmin yang sekarang memeriksa isi kantung jaket, yang ternyata memiliki banyak kantung, dari luar dan dalam.

"Karena itu jangan sampai mereka tahu! Awas saja kalau kalian bocorkan!" ancam Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk patuh.

"Ne, ne,ne! apa katamu sajalah yang mulia." Jawab Changmin "Ah, ada sesuatu." Seru Changmin mengeluarkan dompet coklat dari saku bagian dalam jaket mahal itu. "Dompet, coba ku periksa."

"wajahmu terlihat senang." Tegur Jaejoong.

"Jangan berburuk sangka, Hyung…" sahut Changmin, membongkar isi dompet orang. "ah, ini ada kartu pengenalnya. Ehm, Choi SeungHyun."

"Choi seunghyun?! Bukannya dia senior kita? tapi dia mahasiswa bisnis." Tebak Junsu, merebut kartu ditangan Changmin. "Ah, iya, memang milik Seunghyun-sunbae." Seru Junsu menatap foto di Seunghyun.

Jaejoong ikut melirik agar bisa melihat juga. "oh." Gumamnya. "biar besok kita kembalikan saja jaketnya."

"Kita?" seru Changmin dan Junsu serentak, tidak terlau suka jika harus menemani Jaejoong ke gedung bisnis yang cukup jauh dari Gedung Seni.

"Iya kita, jangan banyak protes! Kaa, sudah larut sebaiknya kita tidur." Putus Jaejoong dan menyeret kedua pemuda itu bersamanya.

"aishh." Keluh Junsu dan Changmin, lagi-lagi serentak.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan menghampiri mobil mewah yang sekarang terpakir di depan gedung apartement nya itu, wajahnya terlihat kusut karena sang Ahjuma tersayangnya memaksa bertemu pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini.

"Yo… Changminniee!" Sapa Heechul, terlihat sudah segar dan bersemangat.

Changmin menatap kesal kakak dari ibunya itu dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, "ahjuma kenapa memaksa ketemu pagi-pagi buta begini sih, ayam saja masih tidur jam segini, ahjumaaaa"

"Ehem."

"Maksudku aunty."

"jangan salahkan aunty mu ini, salahmu sendiri mengirim sms tanggung seperti tadi malam, apa itu 'aunty, jae-hyung bertengkar lagi dengan Yunho-ssi.' Kalau member laporan itu yang lengkap! Kau malah tidak mengangkat teleponku, bocah tengik!" Ceramah Heechul. "kalau bukan karena pamanmu sedang dirumah, aku sudah muncul disini sejak semalam."

"Syukurlah, Siwon-ahjussi ada dirumah."

"yah! Sudahlah, cepat cerita apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Tanya heechul tidak sabar.

Changmin menghela nafas, lalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertengkaran Jaejoong, Yunho dan ahra kemarin.

KRAKKK

Changmin menatap horror ke kacamata merk terkenal yang sekarang hancur gagangnya di tangan Heechul.

"Berani sekaliiiii ia menampar jaejoongie-ku! Tak bisa dimaafkann!" Geram heechul dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Aunty mau kemana?"

Heechul menatap Changmin sekilas, lalu memberi isyarat agar pemuda yang masih memakai piyama itu segera masuk ke mobilnya.

Changmin menggeleng dengan cepat dan pasti, tapi setelah ditatap sangar oleh heechul ia ciut juga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya tak lama setelah Changmin keluar menemui Kim Heechul, tak melihat tanda-tanda Changmin di rumah membuatnya heran, tapi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Changmin memang biasa hilang mendadak seperti ini, biasanya kalau sudah lapar dia akan muncul lagi.

Jadi ia hanya memasak sarapan, lalu membersihkan diri dan bergegas pulang, tidak lupa meninggalkan note kecil agar Junsu tahu ia sudah pulang kerumah dan berjanji bertemu di kampus siang nanti.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk sampai dirumahnya, jarak antara apartement Changmin dan rumahnya memang dekat jika menggunakan mobil. Jaejoong hanya berharap tidak ada Go Ahra hari ini dirumahnya pagi ini, ia benar-benar tidak mood untuk berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang kesal padanya, karena ia harus mendapati Ahra lagi-lagi ada di dapur rumahnya. Ia menyesal tidak sarapan dulu tadi di tempat Changmin, karena ia tidak mungkin mampu makan setelah melihat Ahra.

"Kau sudah pulang." Sambut Yunho dingin. Pemuda itu duduk tenang sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Pakaiannya terlihat casual.

"Hm, kau tidak kekantor?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur sehari."

"Dan menghabiskan seharian ini denganku." Pamer ahra, meletakkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Ahra, hentikan." Tegur Yunho saat ia merasa Ahra sedang memancing Jaejoong.

Ahra hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

Jaejoong yang mood-nya semakin jelek memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sana. Ia baru melangkahkan satu kakinya saat mendengar Yunho memanggilnya. Jaejoong menoleh dengan malas.

"Hm?"

Yunho menatap tegas kearah Jaejoong. "Mianhae kemarin aku menamparmu, aku terlalu emosi. Aku harap kau juga mau meminta maaf pada ahra karena sudah menamparnya. "

Ahra menatap tak percaya kearah Yunho. "Yunho! Bagaimana bisa kau meminta maaf padanya. Ia menamparku keras kemarin!" teriak ahra tidak suka.

"dan kau juga menamparnya lebih dulu!" ucap Yunho tenang. "lagipula ada alasan mengapa kalian bertengkar bukan? Sayang sekali kau tidak mau bercerita ahra."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, pria itu terlihat tenang dan dingin dalam waktu bersamaan, penuh wibawa. Ia heran mengapa orang seperti ini bisa terjerat di tangan wanita seperti itu. _Go Ahra kau sungguh hebat seperti ibumu._ Pikir Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kemarin kami bertengkar karena hal yang sama, tentang hubungan kita dan pernikahan kalian, sepertinya Jaejoong-ssi masih tidak bisa menerima perjanjian kalian yang dulu itu." Ucap Ahra takut-takut, sambil menatap Jaejoong. Pemuda itu tidak akan berkata jujurkan, dan membongkar aib keluarganya sendiri?! Itulah yang ahra yakini.

Jaejoong tertawa sekilas. "Kau bicara apa ahra-ssi? Bukankah kemarin kau memaki ku dan ummaku, karena ibumu gagal merebut ayahku sehingga kau juga ikut gagal hidup layaknya seorang putri? Kau marah karena ibuku berhasil mempertahankan ayahku." Ujar Jaejoong tenang.

"Ahra?!" Yunho menatap Ahra heran, kenapa ahra berbohong.

"Aniya, yun. Bukan seperti itu." Seru ahra mulai panic, wajahnya merah karena malu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha meredam emosi. "Cukup. Nafsu makanku hilang sekarang." Ucap Yunho dan meninggalkan meja makan. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Ahra." Perintah Yunho, ia sekarang berdiri berdampingan dengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi, yun-"

"SEKARANG!" teriak Yunho, membuat dua orang lainnya tersentak, takut dan juga kaget.

Ahra langsung berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil tasnya, ia sangat takut ketika Yunho marah besar seperti ini. Saat ia turun, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar bunyi hak sepatu milik ahra, ia melihat wanita itu sempat menatapnya sengit sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"gwencana?"

Jaejoong berbalik manatap Yunho saat mendengar pria yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu bicara, ia menatap bingung pada pria itu.

"Pipimu, gwencana?" Tunjuk Yunho ke pipi Jaejoong. Lebamnya sudah tak begitu jelas seperti kemarin."aku menamparmu sangat keras kemarin."

Jaejoong menangkap ekspresi bersalah di wajah Yunho. "Gwencana, sehari dua hari juga lebamnya akan hilang." Jawab Jaejoong, ia berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

"Hey," panggil Yunho lagi.

"wae?" Jaejoong menoleh malas.

"Mianhae, dan tentang masalah keluarga antara kau dan Ahra, apapun itu aku tidak akan bertanya. Jaejoong, kuharap kau bisa berdamai dengan ahra, dia wanita yang baik. Hanya saja kita sedang terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak baik."

Jaejoong menatap kosong ke Yunho. "terserah padamu saja, tapi kusarankan kalau ingin tahu tentang masalah keluargaku dan Ahra, sebaiknya jangan bertanya pada ahra, wanita itu bisa saja berbohong. Sebaiknya tanyakan pada ayah atau ibumu, mereka juga tahu. Jangan tanyakan padaku juga, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya padaku."

Dengan itu Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempat awal.

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda.

"MYOYA?!"

Heechul dan Changmin menutup telinga mereka mendengar pria tua yang masih Nampak gagah itu berteriak keras, antara kaget dan marah.

"Yah! Jung JiHoon! Kau ingin membuat kami tuli, eoh?!" protes Heechul.

"Ah, mian, mian." Ucap pria itu kembali duduk di sofanya yang nyaman. "Aku hanya terlalu kaget dengan ceritamu, heechul-ah, aku tak menyangka seperti itu kehidupan rumah tangga anakku, astaga, tega sekali Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti ini. HyeGo tidak akan suka jika mendengar hal ini." Lirihnya.

"iya, anakmu memang tega! Amat sangat tega! Ia menampar anakku demi anak Go Yuri itu!" geram heechul. "makanya aku memutuskan akan meminta Jaejoong menceraikan Yunho saja! Yunho bisa menikah dengan kekasihnya itu, aku tidak peduli lagi."

"jangan seperti itu Heechul-ah, aku tidak mau mempunyai menantu seperti Go Ahra, gadis itu tidak mau menikah dengan Yunho dulu karena Yunho masih belum mapan, tapi setelah tahu Yunho adalah putra satu-satunya kami sekaligus pemilik seluruh harta keluarga Jung, ia kembali. Benar-benar, mengapa Yunho bisa sebuta ini."

"aku tidak peduli. Jaejoong itu anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, aku, Siwon dan kedua noona nya bahkan tidak pernah menamparnya, tapi anakmu berani melakukan hal itu, sekarang ia bisa saja menampar, bagaimana kalau besok-besok, mungkin ia akan menendangnya juga!"

"Yunho kami tidak sekasar itu, heechul-ah. Dia pemuda baik, walaupun terlihat sedkit dingin. Yunho memang begitu jika menyangkut orang-orang yang ia peduli, Jernihkan pikiranmu sebelum membuat keputusan." Saran Jihoon, sekaligus membujuk Heechul. "hyego sangat menyukai Jaejoong, aku takut ia drop lagi jika mereka bercerai."

Ekspresi heechul melembut mendengar nama sahabatnya itu. "baiklah demi Hyego!" ucapnya akhirnya.

"Tapi kita juga harus memikirkan kebahagiaan anakku! Dan juga menjauhkan putramu dari anak ular itu!" lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"ne, araso." Angguk Jihoon patuh.

"Pikirkan caranya, pikirkaann." Gumam Heechul sambil berpikir.

"Ahjumaa!" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Omona! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Heechul kaget. Ia lupa Changmin ada disampingnya sejak tadi, bocah itu diam saja sejak masuk ke kediaman mewah keluarga Jung dan sekarang ia berteriak membuat telinganya sakit. "Waeyo?" Tanya heechul ketus.

"ayo kita berlibur sekeluarga!" usul Changmin semangat.

PLETAAAK.

"Appo…." Ringis Changmin, setelah mendapat hadiah manis dikepalanya, "kenapa menjitakku, ahjumaa,, maksudku aunty….?" Ringis Changmin.

"itu karena kau tidak sensitive." Jawab heechul semena-mena. "disini kami sedang pusing memikirkan cara agar Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa harmonis, tapi kau malah minta libur bersama!"

"Aishh, makanya dengarkan dulu, jangan langsung main tangan begitu, tidak baik!" nasehat Changmin. "jadi begini, ahjussi juga aunty. Minggu depan kampus kami libur selama 2 minggu, kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlibur di salah satu pulau pribadi milik ahjussi, lalu besoknya kita tinggalkan saja mereka sendirian tanpa akses pulang. Berdua di pulau, dengan begitu mereka bisa saling dekat, lalu jatuh cinta dan Go Ahra pun tidak ada lagi." Jelas Changmin semangat.

"Idemu kuno sekali anak muda." Sindir Jihoon.

"Benar-benar kuno." Timpal Heechul mengangguk yakin.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang duduk menonton TV saat mendengar ponselnya bordering. Ia melihat Id pemanggil dan mendapati nomor ayahnya.

"ne, appa?"

_"Ah, Yunho, putrakuuu. Dengarkan appa ne? minggu depan kita sekeluarga akan berlibur di pulau pribadi ayah di jepang, beritahu Jaejoong juga, oke? Itu saja!"_

"Yoboseyo? Appa? Appa? Aishh, jinja, lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu seenaknya, rutuk Yunho. Ia meletakkan lagi ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ah, Jaejoong." Panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong melintas didepannya. Pemuda cantik itu Nampak rapid an bersiap untuk pergi. "kau mau kemana?"

"ke kampus tentu saja, wae?"

"ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi ayahku menelpon, ia bilang minggu depan kita akan berlibur bersama." Info Yunho.

"Minggu depan? Uhm, arraso, aku bisa, ya sudah aku berangkat!" pamit Jaejoong dan melesat pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho.

TBC

Baru nyadar Micky Yoochun kita sama sekali ga muncul *sungkem Yoochun*

Thank u, n see ya di part depan ^^

Ah, mungkin saya ga bisa update untuk 3 atau 4 hari kedepan, mian ya, ada hutang tugas kuliah T.T

semoga ga mengecewakan ^^


	5. Chapter 5

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 5

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

special thanks to:

**BooFishy, LEE YUNO, heechie, Jung jaerista, NienaKawaiii01122001, Chindyshim,**

**guest, shimmax, nekun, OktavLuvJaejoong, lee minji elf, SimviR, Michelle Jung, Kim ryokie,**

**trilililili, Shim Shia, Rilianda Abelira, magnae pumkins, jaejung Love, marcia rena, Jae milk,**

**doki doki, ky0k0, patrickstar, Hyuka, yujeluv, minnie wifey, putryboO, YuyaLoveSungmin, desi2121,**

**himawari ezuki, adindapranata, mita changmin, riska0122, , ,**

**fiAndYJ, meirah.1111, ichigo song, kyunminring, neliel minoru, SSungMine, Sweet bunny, vermilion, aku suka ff, saltybear, **

**I was a dreamer, Choi Eun seob, Elepant girl, Qhia503, YunHolic, , 10rh, Cho Sungkyu, **

yang minta panjangin, mian hanya ini kemapuan saya. dan soal NC, sabar sodara-sodaraaa ^^

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.. YunRa (sementara)

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yeoja/Kim heechul.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik saya, they belong to themselves. Dan Jaejoong is Yunho's

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

_Yunho's imej : Mirotic mv_

_Jaejoong imej : Tonight mv_

.

.

.

_Kau begitu indah dalam pelukan hujan_

_._

_._

_._

Junsu dan Jaejoong berbaring dengan nyaman diatas rerumputan taman yang tepat berada di depan Gedung jurusan bisnis. Sementara Changmin lebih memilih untuk duduk dan bersandaar di batang pohon yang sekaligus melindungi mereka dari cahaya matahari.

"Hey, hyung, apa kau menderita?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba, tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali, tanpa berniat melihat wajah Junsu.

"Perasaanmu." Jawab Junsu, perhatiannya teralih ke sangkar burung yang tak sengaja tertangkap mata.

"memangnya kenapa aku harus menderita?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong bertanya, terdengar santai.

"Karena pernikahanmu seperti ini, kau tahu maksudku, punya suami yang mencintai orang lain, bahkan membawa wanita itu kerumah kalian. Bukankah itu hal yang menyedihkan?!"

Jaejoong bergumam sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya, mmenikmati hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk di kulit wajahnya.

"Aku mungkin akan menderita kalau seandainya aku mencintai suami ku, tapi syukurlah aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku sangat terluka, karena kehormatan serta harga diriku di injak-injak dengan apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan, terlebih setelah tahu wanita itu adalah Go Ahra, aku masih sedikit pahit jika menyangkut hubungan affair lama ayahku. Dan ahra adalah salah satu yang membuatku teringat hal-hal itu."

Jaejoong menoleh memandang wajah Junsu, pemuda berwajah manis itu ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Seandainya bisa, aku sudah menceraikannya Junsu-ah, tapi demi HyeGo-ahjuma aku harus bersabar."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi kasihan. "Selama ini kau hidup dengan senang, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangka hidupmu sekarang serumit ini, semoga kau tidak jatuh cinta pada suamimu, Hyung." Harap Junsu tulus.

"aku harap juga begitu." Gumam Jaejoong mengamini, karena ia juga sangat takut jika jatuh cinta pada Yunho, pria itu begitu berwibawa dan sangat melindungi orang yang ia sayang, tak sulit untuk mencintai pria yang seperti itu.

"Itu Choi Seunghyun." Celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba, telunjuknya terarah keseorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dan berpakaian rapi, ia terlihat sedang berbincang dengan dua pemuda lainnya.

"Mana?" Tanya Junsu semangat, ia langsung duduk dan melihat kearah telunjuk Changmin.

Jaejoong ikut melirik, dengan tidak tertarik.

"Sana Hyung, kembalikan jaket dan dompetnya!" Perintah Junsu, mendorong-dorong tubuh langsing Jaejoong.

"Kalian saja sana. Aku malas." Ucap Jaejoong enggan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yah! Jangan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu." Semprot Junsu. Ia lalu menoleh kea rah seunghyun lagi.

"SEUNGHYUN SUNBAEEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan nyaring kim Junsu bukan hanya menarik perhatian Choi SeungHyun, tapi juga hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar sana. Changmin dan Jaejoong ingin kabur saja saking malunya. Tapi si sunbae keburu datang dan menghampiri tiga mahasiswa jurusan seni itu.

"Anyeong Sunbaenim." Sapa Junsu riang.

"Anyeong." Balas Seunghyun tersenyum ramah, sedikit heran karena tidak mengenal pemuda dihadapannya ini, tapi kemudian mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk merutuk Junsu.

"Ah, kau pemuda hujan." Seru seunghyun senang.

"yee?" reaksi bingung Jaejoong.

"ah, kau pasti tidak ingat, kemarin kau menabrakku di jalan saat kehujanan, karena tidak tega aku menyampirkan jaketku ketubuhmu, tapi saat ingin bertanya nama, kau sudah kembali lari." Ucap Seunghyun menjelaskan.

"ah, ye. Mian sunbae." Ucap Jaejoong tidak enak. "kebetulan aku memang datang ingin mengembalikan jaketmu. Juga dompet didalamnya." Lanjut Jaejoong cepat-cepat, menyodorkan tas plastic berisi jaket ke hadapan Seunghyun.

"ah, syukurlah, gomapta, ne." Ucap Seunghyun, meraih tas itu sekaligus tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang risih berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi pemuda tinggi bermata tajam itu tidak juga merenggangkan genggaman tangannya, ia malah tersenyum manis ke Jaejoong.

"Sunbae, tolong lepaskan.."

"Sebentar." Jawab Seunghyun santai. "hey, pemuda hujan."

"Hm?"

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"HEEE?"

Tiga suara melengking milik Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu kembali membahana di wilayah jurusan bisnis itu.

Seunghyun hanya tertawa geli, genggamannya masih belum lepas. "Kemarin saat aku melihatmu ditengah Hujan, aku tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali berpikir kau sangat indah."

Lain Junsu, lain juga Changmin. Saat Junsu terpesona dengan kata-kata itu, Changmin malah jadi ingin muntah. Dan Jaejoong semakin panic.

"Mian sunbae, tapi aku sudah menikah." Terang Jaejoong tegas.

Seunghyun terlihat sangat kaget, tapi kemudian ia langsung bisa mengontrol emosinya. "kalau begitu jadikan aku selingkuhanmu!" tawar pemuda itu yakin.

"Maaf, seunghyun-ssi, aku tidak ingin menodai pernikahanku." Bisik Jaejoong dingin, lalu dengan keras menghentakan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Seunghyun.

"Selamat siang." Bisik Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa ragu Changmin menatap tajam seunghyun dan mengekor Jaejoong, sementara Junsu melemparkan senyum maaf sebelum ikut menyusul dua sahabatnya itu.

Seunhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menatap tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Kim Heechul, Yeoja anggun yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai wanita terhormat kini hanya bisa menatap horror ke putra semata wayangnya yang tengah menyantap semangkuk besar ramen, tepatnya mangkuk ketiga pemuda cantik itu.

Niat awal heechul adalah untuk meminta putranya menemani ia belanja, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga berakhir seperti ini. Menemani Jaejoong makan di kedai ramen seederhana. Heechul bersyukur kedai ini walaupun sederhana tapi terjamin bersih, kalau tidak, sudah sejak tadi ia menyeret Jaejoong pergi.

"Jaejoong, sayang, ini sudah mangkuk ketigamu." Tegur Heechul hati-hati. Wanita itu terlihat Out Of Place karena penampilannya yang serba mewah itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh.

Heechul menatap ngeri cara makan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak anggun itu. "Kapan berhentinya, kau bisa sakit perut."

Jaejoong mendelik kea rah ibunya itu, membuat wanita itu sedikit ciut juga. "sampai emosiku hilang!" jawab Jaejoong ketus, dan kembali menghisap habis ramennya.

Heechul lupa, tentu saja pemuda ini pasti sedang emosi, salah satu cara melampiaskan emosinya adalah dengan ini, makan seperti orang kelaparan.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal, eoh?" Tanya heechul ingin tahu. _Apa pemuda Jung itu berbuat ulah lagi, tapi Changmin tidak bilang apa-apa. _Pikir Heechul

Sumpit ditangan Jaejoong retak jadi dua. "aku jadi ingat lagi." Desis Jaejoong suram. "Ahjussii ! Aku pes-"

Heechul cepat-cepat membekap mulut putranya itu dan menyeretnya keluar. Tidak lupa meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja tadi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa meronta-ronta saat Ibunya itu menyeretnya semakin jauh dari kedai ramen favoritnya itu. Sungguh, walaupun wanita, kekuatan ibunya setara dengan kekuatan pria.

"ummaaaa, kenapa umma membawaku pergi? Aku masih mau makaaannn!" Rengek Jaejoong kesal setelah berhasil lepas dari ummanya. Keduanya kini ada di depan sebuah restoran.

"Kalau umma tidak menyeretmu, sampai sekarang kau masih makan babo." Jawab Heechul galak, tapi masih tidak menatap Jaejoong, ia takut, takut luluh dan memang Jaejoong menakutkan kalau marah.

"Umma harus tanggung jawab, sekarang aku masih emosi! Aku ingin belanjaa!"

"baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Heechu setuju. Ia melihat ke jendela restoran di sampingnya dan tanpa sengaja melihat dua orang yang tengah makan. Matanya menatap tak suka dan sangat marah, tapi kemudian ia terlihat berpikir hingga sebuah seringai lebar muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau akan belanja sayang, tapi bukan dengan umma." Ujar Heechul.

"Eh?"

Dengan segera heechul kembali menyeret Jaejoong, tapi kali ini, ia menyeret Jaejoong masuk kedalam restoran.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Ahra terlihat menikmati makan siang mereka di salah satu restoran langganan wanita itu. Seperti biasa Yunho terlihat santai dan hampir tanpa ekspresi, sementara Ahra terlihat kesal dan sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya, terlihat dari caranya memperlakukan makanan.

Yunho menatap malas kearah makanan ahra yang diaduk-aduk dengan emosi itu, pria itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukan hal itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho. "bahkan kalau kau mengaduk-aduk isi perutku pun aku tidak akan bisa membawamu ikut."

Ahra mendengus, meletakkan sendok dan garpunya ke meja, dengan tidak lembut.

"Pikirkan satu alasan Yun, aku tidak rela kau berduaan dengan Jaejoong di tempat yang aku tidak tahu itu!"

"ahra, kami tidak berdua disana, ini acara keluarga. dan tidak mungkin membawamu ikut."

"lalu? Kamu tinggal bilang saja aku sekretarismu, dan karena masalah pekerjaan aku terpaksa ikut." Paksa ahra.

"ahra, Ayahku tidak pernah membiarkan kami membawa urusan pekerjaan dalam acara keluarga seperti ini, lagipula semua juga sudah sangat tahu dan kenal kalau Yoochun adalah sekretarisku!" Geram Yunho mulai emosi, pemuda ini memang tidak pernah mampu menahan emosi. Jika gadis di depannya tetap memaksa, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menamparnya.

Dan sepertinya ahra sangat mengenal tabiat Yunho, karena ia langsung diam dan terlihat mengalah.

"tenanglah, aku akan pergi hanya seminggu atau dua minggu paling lama." Ucap Yunho lembut, merasa kasihan akhirnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Ahra akhirnya mengalah.

"Yunho." Sapa seseorang mengagetkan Yunho dan Ahra.

Heechul tampak tersenyum ramah sementara Jaejoong berdiri tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

"Ah, Omonim." Sapa Yunho melihat mertuanya membuatnya gugup, terlebih saat ini ia sedang bersama Ahra.

"Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan, sapa suaminmu!" titah heechul membuat Jaejoong sedikit keringat dingin.

"Eh. Anyong Yunho." Sapa Jaejoong mendekati Yunho untuk mencium kedua pipinya.

Yunho balas tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong. Ahra jadi gerah sendiri melihatnya tapi ia tidak berani bertindak apa-apa melihat keberadaan Heechul.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yunho melirik Jaejoong.

"kebetulan saja kami baru ingin berbelanja, dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu, kupikir Jaejoong mungkin ingin menyapa. Yunho-ah…" jawab heechul mewakili, ia melirik ahra dengan ekspresi seakan-akan penasaran.

Yunho yang menangkap ekspresi itu langsung mengenalkan Ahra. "Dia rekan kerjaku di kantor umma tadi kami datang bersama Yoochun, tapi sepertinya dia ada urusan mendadak dan kembali duluan." Ucap Yunho beralasan.

"hm,kurae." Gumam Heechul, ia tahu pemuda didepannya ini berbohong tentu saja. "ah, Yunho, kebetulan bisakah omoni minta tolong? Seahrusnya umma menemani Jaejoong berbelanja, tapi ada urusan penting yang sangat mendadak, jadi tolong kau gantikan omoni, ne?"

Heechul sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban dari menantunya, wanita itu langsung menarik Yunho hingga berdiri dan mendorongnya kearah Jaejoong.

"umma."

"kaa, Jaejoong, Yunho yang akan menemanimu, sayang."

Dan masih dengan sepihak, heechul memutuskan semuanya, ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk segera pergi. "kau tenang saja, Yunho. Aku akan menemani Ahra-ssi mengobrol."

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti keinginan Heechul, ia menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari restoran itu dan menuju ke mobil milik Yunho.

Heechul menatap kedua pasangan itu pergi dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Ia lalu menoleh menatap Go ahra. Wanita itu juga tengah menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan Heechul, ia menatap dengan mata yang sangat marah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Heechul mendengus, antara geli dan kesal.

PAKK.

Ahra meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan dari tas mungil Heechul. Ia mendelik kearah Heechul.

Wanita galak itu balas melotot. "Dasar bocah busuk! Kupikir setidaknya kau bisa lebih baik dari ibumu! Ternyata kau juga sama busuknya!"

"Ahjuma ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" bentak Ahra.

"Ahjuma?! Ahjuma?! Berani sekali kau!" desis Heechul, ia menarik rambut ahra dengan keras dan membawa wajah ahra mendekat padanya. "kau kucing pencuri sekarang sudah tumbuh jadi seekor rubah betina." Ucap Heechul, memperhatikan wajah ahra. "sayang sekali wajah secantik ini kau gunakan untuk merebut suami orang, eoh?"

Ahra menghempaskan tangan Heechul keras-keras. "aku tidak pernah merebut suami orang. Yunho itu kekasihku sebelum Jaejoong menikah dengannya!"

Heechul tertawa mengejek. "wanita baik-baik tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan pria beristri. Lagipula salahmu karena menolak menikah saat Yunho memintamu, kau tidak menyangka bukan ternyata Yunho sekaya itu, makanya kau memaksa kembali ke Yunho padahal sehari kemudian dia akan menikah. Kau licik sekali,"

Ahra menatap kaget ke Heechul.

"Kau kaget karena aku tahu semua itu?! Mudah bagiku mendapat informasi, tapi aku masih tidak tahu alasan apa hingga Yunho mau menerima wanita sepertimu!" lanjut Heechul, menatap ahra dengan pandangan menghina.

"Itu karena Yunho mencintaiku, tunggu saja hingga membaik, Yunho akan menceraikan Jaejoong dan menjadikan muda!"

"Kamu masih saja suka bermimpi!" Ucap Heechul tertawa menoyor kening Ahra dengan jari telunjuknya. Wanita itupun bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ahra yang terbakar emosi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian…..

Yunho duduk dengan kening berkeringat dan kaki yang pegal sejak tadi, tangannya penuh dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan milik Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih belum berhenti bertambah.

"Jaejoong, masih sampai kapan kau belanja?" Tanya Yunho kea rah Jaejoong yang sibuk melihat-lihat tumbukan boneka-boneka yang ingin dia beli.

Jaejoong melirik pria yang duduk kelelahan disampingnya itu, Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihat pria yang terkenal dan terhormat itu duduk seperti itu. "sampai aku puas." Jawab Jaejoong "kalau tidak kuat, pulang saja sana, aku tidak memaksamu ikut!" lanjut Jaejoong mengusir Yunho.

"ani, aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai." Tolak Yunho. "kaa, pilih saja boneka yang kau mau." Perintah Yunho mendorong kaki Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan mulai mengambil beberapa boneka binatang yang terlihat manis dimatanya.

Sementara Yunho hanya bisa berpikir bahwa Jaejoong sungguh sangat boros dan maniak belanja. Pemuda itu sudah keluar masuk belasan took untuk membeli apa saja yang bahkan Yunho malas memperhatikannya. Yunho heran untuk apa Jaejoong seperti ini, harusnya kan Jaejoong bisa membeli barang-barang yang benar-benar ia butuhkan. Yunho terus saja mengomel dalam hati, sampai tidak sadar Jaejoong sudah membayar belanjaannya dan berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Yah, Jung Yunho!" Panggil Jaejoong keras.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai? Kajja, kita pulang."

"siapa bilang kita pulang? Masih ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi." Jawab Jaejoong santai dan melenggang pergi.

Awalnya Yunho ingin memarahi Jaejoong agar tidak boros dan melakukan hal-hal yang sia-sia, tapi ia tidak jadi melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata tempat terakhir yang ingin dikunjungi Jaejoong itu adalah panti asuhan, dan semua barang-barang yang Jaejoong beli, ia beli untuk diberikan pada anak-anak ini.

"Kau seperti sudah sering kemari." Ucap Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Hum, saking seringnya aku sampai lupa sudah berapa kali aku kesini." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, membuat Yunho sedikit terpana.

"oh." Gumam Yunho. "Kapan memang pertama kali kau kesini?"

"Uhm, mungkin waktu itu usiaku 5 tahun." Jawab Jaejoong mengingat-ingat.

Keduanya diam lagi, sama-sama canggung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Keduanya bahkan tidak sadar saat dua sosok mengendap-endap dibelakang mereka dan tanpa aba-aba langsung membekap keduanya dengan kain, hingga pasangan suami istri itu jadi tak sadarkan diri.

"ck, suami jae-hyung kuat juga." Rutuk Changmin yang pipinya terkena pukulan saat membekap Yunho.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat angkut mereka ke mobil!" perintah Heechul ke Changmin. "ah, terima kasih Jiwoo-ssi sudah membantu kami." ucap heechul menoleh ke pemilik panti yang membantunya kali ini.

"ah, tidak masalah Heechul-ssi, semoga rencanamu berhasil." Doa Wanita bertumbuh tinggi dan langsing itu tulus.

"Hoohohoho, tentu akan berhasil Jiwoo-ssi." Ucap Heechul sesumbar, sementara Changmin dengan susah payah mengangkut tubuh Yunho lalu tubuh Jaejoong ke mobil.

Tanpa bantuan apapun dari dua wanita cantik dihadapannya itu. Entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan terhadap suami istri tersebut.

TBC

Oke, mian kalau telat, makasih udah baca, semoga ini ga mengecewakan. Dan lagi-lagi uri Uchun Cuma muncul nama *sembunyi dari uchun*

Yang ga tahu jiwoo siapa? Dia cewek yang main di stairway to heaven

Oke, see you next chapter… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 6

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Special thanks for :

**Jaejoong love, mita Changmin, Choi Min Gi, aku suka ff, Boofishy, Himawari Ezuki,**

**ChaaChulie247, Chunna82, meirah.1111, Neliel Minoru, FiAndYJ,YunHolic,**

**Qhia503, kyunminring, aoora, Cho Sungkyu, desi2121, Choi Eun Seob, 10rh, Junescaa,**

**SSungMine, AKTForever, nin nina, Rillianda Abelira, riska0122, putryboO, , **

**Adindapranatha,kim eun neul, 3ayy88fish, bujeeell,Marcia rena, trilililili, shimmax,**

**Le yuno, Jae milk, Michelle Jung, pinkdevil710, shim sia, jaeharem, Guest, Simvir, Flower of borneo,**

**NienaKawaii01122001, Ichigo song, dan juga yang nge-fav atau/dan nge-follow.**

Yang kemarin-kemarin udah nebak, kita liat ya tebakannya benar atau ga.. ^^

Yang bertanya-tanya, semoga jawabannya ada di sini, hehehhe

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yeoja/Kim heechul.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik saya, they belong to themselves. Dan Jaejoong is Yunho's

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

In to the story…

.

.

.

_Jaejoong berdiri menatap Lolipop raksasa di depannya dengan tatapan lapar. Matanya memicing tajam melihat lollipop stobery itu begoyang-goyang seakan memanggil Jaejoong untuk memakannya sampai Jaejoong memang tidak menunggu lama untuk menyerang lollipop raksasa yang sedang bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri itu. Jaejoong tertawa evil saat ia berhasil menahan gagang lollipop yang berniat kabur. Tapi tawa Jaejoong langsung berhenti saat entah kenapa lollipop strobery di tangannya menjadi semakin kecil dan terus mengecil._

_Menurut Jaejoong kalau dibiarkan begini, lolipopnya akan habis tanpa sempat diicip Jaejoong, jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengemut lollipop itu dengan segera dan cepat._

'_uhhh…'_

_Jaejoong yang tampak menikmati lolipopnya yang manis sedikit heran dengan suara lenguhan pelan._

'_uhh..'_

_Jaejoong masih menghisap Lolipopnya, dan semakin kencang._

"ugh!"

PIK!

Matadengan bola mata bulat bak bola mata rusa betina itu terbuka mendadak karena suara lenguhan yag cukup keras di telinganya. Kesadarannya kembali perlahan-lahan, merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit asin dan aneh dimulutnya, Jaejoongpun melepaskan 'benda' kecil itu dari mulutnya. Saat itulah dia baru sadar ranjangnya sedikit keras dan juga bergerak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menyadari, di hadapannya adalah dada seseorang.

Wajah Jaejoong menjadi pink total saat sadar benda yang di emutnya sambil bermimpi tadi adalah nipple seseorang. _Ummaaaaa, ya Tuhan bunuh saja aku sekarang!. _Teriak Jaejoong nelangsa di dalam hati.

"Er, Jaejoong, bisakah kau menyingkir." Bisik suara berat di telinganya dengan nada yang terdengar gugup.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, dan kali ini wajahnya memerah sempurna. _Ya Tuhan, itu tadi nipple Jung Yunho._

Jaejoong langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan terburu-buru. Tapi rupanya tuhan masih berpihak pada Heechul-ssi. Karena tubuh Jaejoong terhentak kembali kedada Yunho. Rupanya ada seutas tali yang mengikat pingggang Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga bersatu.

"aduhhh…" ringis Jaejoong.

"siapapun yang menculik kita, mereka mengikat kita dengan cara yang aneh." Rutuk Yunho. Ia terbangun dengan cara yang sedikit unik, dan mendapati keadaannya yang terikat bersama Jaejoong, tangannya bahkan diikat di balik punggungnya.

"ah, er, iya. Tapi sepertinya mereka lupa mengikat tanganku." Ujar Jaejoong, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melepaskan ikatan kita, simpulnya di punggungku!"

"Ehm," Jaejoong mulai bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman agar tangannya bisa dengan leluasa bermain di punggung Yunho, lebih tepatnya di ikatan tali. Jaejoong terus saja bergerak-gerak, hingga membuat Yunho tidak nyaman, dan lagi ia juga harus mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar tangan Jaejoong bisa bergerak di balik punggungnya, dan itu artinya dia juga harus mengangkat beban tubuh Jaejoong diatas tubuhnya itu. Sedikit lelah juga.

"Hey, Jaejoong."

"Uhm?"

"Bisa tukar posisi keatas, aku sedikit lelah kalau harus mengangkat tubuhku sedikit seperti ini."

"Uhm, baiklah tak masalah." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

Yunho langsung berbalik hingga sekarang posisi mereka tertukar, Yunho diatas dan Jaejoong yang dibawah. Yunho meletakkan kedua kakinya di kedua sisi kaki Jaejoong, dan dua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong, mengurung pemuda cantik itu di bawahnya. Yunho berusaha agar tidak menjatuhkan seluruh bebannya dengan menciptakan sedikit jarak, tubuh mereka sangat dekat dan menempel, tapi bagian tubuh mereka yang menempel amat dekat adalah pinggang mereka, tentu saja karena bagian itulah tempat mereka terikat.

"Cepatlah." Bisik Yunho, memandang wajah tanpa cacat di hadapannya itu

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong yang kembali bergerak karena posisinya yang tidak nyaman. Gerakannya itu tentu saja membuat bagian tubuh bawahnya bergesekan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan tubuh bawah Yunho.

"Ahh." Lenguh Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin merah mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut Yunho, terlebih sekarang Jaejoong merasakan 'sesuatu kebanggaan' milik Yunho berdiri dan menyapa perut bagian bawahnya.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak lagi." Bisik Yunho menahan malu, wajahnya menoleh kearah lain. Stay cool.

"ba-baiklah." Jawab Jaejoong tidak kalah gugup. Tangannya kembali bekerja melepaskan ikatan tali. _Tenang Kim Jaejoong, tenang. Biasa bagi pria mengalami Morning Erection, jadi itu bukan karena kelakuanmu. _Pikir Jaejoong menenangkan diri.

"Kyaaa, berhasil!" Seru Jaejoong sama sekali tidak manly, saat berhasil melepas ikatan tali mereka.

Yunho tidak mau menunggu lama segera bangkit dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Tapi lagi-lagi Yunho masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong karena lilitan tali itu berkali-kali sehingga mereka harus sedikit menggeliatkan badan mereka untuk merenggangkan ikatan tali tersebutt agar bisa lepas dengan mudah. Dan karena gerakan gerakan-gerakan kecil itu, lagi-lagi bagian tubuh bawah mereka harus bergesekan dengan tidak sengaja.

Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar sudah seperti tomat masak, sementara Yunho yang berusaha stay cool, dalam hati merutuk 'Organ' kebanggaannya itu karena tegang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Setelah sedikit perjuangan akhirnya mereka bisa saling melepaskan diri.

Saat itulah Yunho baru sadar ia bertelanjang dada, pemuda itu hanya memakai celana putih yang hampir transparan. Memerkan tubuhnya yang tegap dan berotot dan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis. (singkatnya silahkan bayangkan appa di Wrong number, adegan appa cuma pake handuk).

Jaejoong sendiri berusaha untuk tidak melihat pemuda topless didepannya itu, ia lebih memilih melihat-lihat kamar yang terasa asing baginya itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau pakaian juga sama minim seperti Yunho, kalau Yunho hanya memakai celana bahan kain berwarna putih, maka Jaejoong hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran, memamerkan tungkainya yang putih, mulus dan indah itu kepada dunia, ehm, mungkin lebih tepatnya kepada Yunho jika saja pria itu tidak sedang memandang keluar jendela kamar.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya kita ada di pulau pribadi milik Ibuku." Jawab Yunho, ia yakin yang menculiknya dan Jaejoong pasti orang suruhan ayahnya. Memangnya siapa lagi. Walaupun terlihat dingin dan berwibawa, Yunho tahu terkadang ayahnya suka melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Kalau begitu Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa ada di sini dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku mau pulang." Tuntut Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Yunho.

Yunho membalik tubuhnya, tapi begitu melihat Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia kembali memunggungi pemuda cantik itu. "Bukan Cuma kau yang ingin pulang. Tapi tidak bisa, kita baru bisa pulang seminggu lagi."

"Waeee?" protes Jaejoong.

Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memperlihatkan Jaejoong tulisan di kaca jendela itu. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya membaca tulisan itu.

'Yunho, Jaejoong, nikmati liburan kalian sayang.

Kami pikir lebih baik kalian libur berdua saja daripada sekeluarga besar.

Anggap saja ini bulan madu kalian yang tertunda.

Kami 'kan menjemput kalian minggu depan.

Tertanda,

Jung Jihoon.

Ps : semoga kalian pulang membawa calon cucu.'

Jaejoong tertawa tidak percaya. "aniya, aniya. Tidak mungkin hanya Jihoon ahjussi, pasti umma juga ikut campur. Kim Heechul, mati kauuuuuu." Desis Jaejoong emosi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang belum jelas posisinya. Kim Heechul yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di meja makan yang sederhana, mendadak merasa merinding di sekujur tubuh.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Bisiknya, tapi kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan menikmati makanannya lagi. "Uhm, makanan ini lumayan juga."

"Ahjumaaaaaa!" Seru Changmin melengking tepat di telinga Heechul, membuat wanita malang itu hampir tersedak. Hampir.

"Yah! Bocah tengik! Tidak perlu berteriak di tempat ini, kau berbisikpun masih bisa terdengar. Dan berhenti memanggilku ahjuma, panggil aku aunty!" Bentak Heechul. " Lagipula ngapain disini, harusnya kau mengawasi Yunho dan Jaejoong!"

Changmin memelototi bibinya itu dengan sadis. "mataku lelah menatap monitor itu dari tadi bangun pagi! Gantian sana!"

"Shirou." Jawab Heechul tegas.

"Ya, sudah. Kita sama-sama istrahat saja! Lagipula saat ini mereka sedang mandi. Ahh, kenapa kita tidak taruh kamera juga di kamar mandi." Gerutu Changmin. "Lumayan, suatu hari bisa untuk mengancam jaehyung atau Yunho-ssi."

"Dasar kau bocah licik."

"Aku belajar dari aunty."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

Selain harus terjebak di tempat itu selama seminggu, Jaejoong dan Yunho juga harus bersabar karena ternyata hanya ada satu kamar tidur disana, dan lebih parahnya baju yang bisa Jaejoong dan Yunho entah kenapa memiliki bahan berwarna putih 'yang sedikit' lebih tipis dari pakaian lain.

"awas saja nanti, begitu pulang akan ku botaki umma." Rencana Jaejoong durhaka. Semua emosinya dilimpahkan ke nasi goreng yang tidak bersalah itu.

"masak apa?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi.

"nasi goreng. Duduklah, makanannya kebetulan sudah masak." Suruh Jaejoong, ia masih sedikit canggung karena kejadian 'ranjang' tadi.

Yunho duduk dengan patuh dan membiarkan Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapannya. "setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Yunho, ia tahu Jaejoong canggung, dan ia akui ia juga merasa sangat canggung, tapi ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Entahlah, mungkin melihat-lihat." Jawab Jaejoong meletakkan sepiring nasi goring dan segelas air putih untuk Yunho. "Bisa antar aku keliling-keliling?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menyamankan diri di kursi depan Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa?" jawab Yunho singkat, lalu menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya, makanan Jaejoong sangat enak di lidahnya.

"Wae? Lagipula kau tidak ada kerjaan, kan? Ayolah, kau pasti tahu tempat-tempat bagus disini." Bujuk Jaejoong sedikit memaksa.

"Di depan sana ada pantai, di belakang ada hutan, jalan sedikit kedalam kau akan bertemu pemandangn yang cukup menarik, pergi sendiri saja." Ujar Yunho cuek.

"aish, kau ini benar-benar suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kalau aku tersesat nanti?"

"kau tidak akan tersesat, Jaejoong-ah. Pulau ini pulau kecil, kalau masih takut tersesat, ya sudah bawa kompas sana."

"Dasar manusia dingin, tidak berperasaan, raja tega." Jaejoong mengomel mengutuk Yunho.

Sementara itu Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Pemuda itu terlihat lucu saat ini.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan dan membereskan sisa sarapan, Yunho kembali ke ruang santai untuk bersantai dengan segelas kopi dan buku bacaan. Kapan lagi ia bisa bersantai seperti ini. Setelah pulang ke seoul ia pasti akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor lagi. Lebih baik menikmati kesempatan yang ada.

Sementara Yunho bersantai dengan bukunya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantas, setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk dia atas pasir putih itu, merasakan belaian ombak dikakinya dan sinar matahari yang masih terasa hangat.

Ia tidak berani untuk berjalan terlalu jauh, karena bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia datang kesini, dan masih terasa asing.

Duduk seperti ini, merasakan ombak dikakinya, suara angin dan suara laut menyatu di pendengarannya, juga hangatnya matahari dan lembutnya angin. Jaejoong tak bisa menahan diri untuk bernostalgia. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.

Cukup lama ia melamun hingga tak sadar kehadiran orang lain disampingnya.

"apa yang kau khayalkan?" Tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Setelah membaca halaman ke dua, Yunho jadi kepikiran dengan Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong berkeliaran sendirian seperti itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Beruntung pemuda itu tidak begitu jauh.

"Oh, Yunho-ah!" seru Jaejoong tidak menyangka Yunho menyusulnya. "duduklah, cuacanya cerah."

"Hn." Gumam Yunho, mengambil posisi di samping Jaejoong.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Menyegarkan bukan? Sudah lama aku tidak kepantai, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Ucap Jaejoong, menatap hamparan laut didepannya.

"Hm, ini tempat yang indah bukan?" Tanya Yunho, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut dan menatap Jaejoong menunggu reaksi pemuda itu.

"Iya, tempat ini indah sekali!" seru Jaejoong setuju, ia menatap Yunho dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Saat itu Yunho berpikir bahwa senyum dan mata Jaejoong mungkin lebih indah dibanding tempat ini.

"Ayahku menghadiahkan pulau ini untuk ibuku saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-25."

"Wah, Jihoon-ahjussi sangat romantis, kedua orangtuamu pasti saling mencintai."

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Timpal Yunho. "orangtuamu juga terlihat mesra, aku sering bertemu dengan mereka di pesta-pesta beberapa rekan bisnis kami.".

Yunho ingat sekali seperti apa pasangan Kim, Kim Siwon terlihat begitu gentle dan menuruti semua kemauan istrinya.

"Tentu, mereka memang saling mencintai, bahkan sampai sekarang, tapi semua ini tidak sama seperti dulu saat aku masih anak-anak. Kepercayaan itu hal yang rapuh, begitu hancur, maka semuanya ikut hancur. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi di keluargaku.

"Kau tahu, keluargaku sering sekali piknik ke pantai dulu, tiap akhir pekan appa akan meluangkan waktu untuk kami, meyetir berjam-jam untuk ke pantai favorit kami." Lanjut Jaejoong, tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

Yunho hanya diam menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tapi saat umurku 7 tahun, semua berubah, appa tidak sehangat dulu, ia tidak lagi punya waktu untuk kami, di akhir pekan ia juga menghilang entah kemana, tiga tahun kemudian baru aku tahu appa punya wanita lain diluar sana, bahkan ia membawa mereka kerumah, semua terasa kacau saat itu."

Yunho tahu siapa yang Jaejoong maksud, Go Yuri dan Go Ahra.

"saat itu adalah hal terberat dalam keluargaku, walaupun pada akhirnya Appa tetap bersama umma dan menyesali kesalahannya, tapi umma terlanjur sakit hati, ia tidak lagi sama. Hubungan mereka juga tidak lagi sehangat dulu. Walaupun mereka masih mesra, hanya saja berbeda."

"Apa kau juga berubah?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, karena ia memang tidak tahu. Ia memain-mainkan jarinya di pasir, melukis bentuk-bentuk abstrak sesukanya.

"entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku belajar satu hal, aku tidak ingin memeliki rumah tangga yang buruk, aku ingin memiliki rumah tangga yang bahagia dan terhormat." Jelas Jaejoong. "Aku akan menjadi pasangan yang baik dan menjaga kehormatan pasanganku. Aku ingin keluarga yang bahagia, jauh dari pengkhianatan. Itu mimpiku sejak dulu."

Yunho menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan seksama, Jaejoong terlihat tenang, pemuda itu menatap lautan dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum yang lembut. Yunho merasa bersalah mendengar kalimat-kalimat terakhir Jaejoong.

"Mianhae." Ucap Yunho, ia ikut menatap hamparan laut didepannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku membuatmu tidak bisa mendapatkan mimpi itu."

Pandangan Jaejoong kini kembali teralih ke pasir-pasir di kakinya.

"Kau tahu masih ada kesempatan untuk kita, Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong penuh harap. Tapi ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"KAu tahu jawabanku tidak berubah Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho merasa bersalah, tapi entah kenapa pendiriannya sedikit mulai goyah, tapi ia tidak berani mengakuinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melempar senyumnya untuk Yunho.

"Aku tahu jawabanmu pasti seperti itu."

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Jaejoong itu.

"Hey, Yunho-ah. Walaupun tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik, bagaimana kalau kau jadi teman yang baikku untuk? Eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho melemaparkan salah satu senyumnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terpesona. Sedikit. Jaejoong tidak akan mengakui ia sangat terpesona saat itu.

_Saat ini kau jadi temanku, kedepannya akan kubuat kau jadi suami yang seharusnya untukku. _Bisik Jaejoong dalam hati, tidak mungkin ia rela menyerahkan suaminya ke anak dari wanita yang sangat ia benci, yang sekarang menjadi wanita ia juga sangat ia benci, lebih dari saat dulu ia bertemu Ahra 10 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"ah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa memasang kamera di sekitar pantai. Aku juadi tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan diluar sana." Keluh Heechul.

"ini salah aunty sendiri!" Tuding Changmin yang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"kenapa begitu?" Tanya Heechul tidak terima.

"Aunty tahu kan kamera-kamera cctv yang di panjang di luar sana rusak karena badai beberapa hari yang lalu, dan aunty malah menyuruh semua penjaga di pulau ini berlibur sebelum mereka memasang ulang!"

"Ish, mau bagaimana lagi, kita kepepet waktu, kalau mereka masih disini, menurut aunty rencana kita tidak akan berjalan mulus!" ucap Heechul membela diri.

"Itukan menurut aunty. Mana pernah benar." Gumam Changmin, takut terdengar Heechul.

Tapi rupanya wanita itu masih bisa mendengar, sebelah sepatu berhak miliknya pun mendarat dikepala pemuda jenius itu hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aunty benar-benar kejam." Ringisnya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena rudal sepatu.

"Bocah tengik!" bentak Heechul. "sudahlah, aku malas menceramahimu sekarang." Ujar Heechul lagi sambil menenangkan emosinya. "ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lupa membawa 'itu' kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak lupa, aku memintanya dari Seungri."

"Bagus sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok." Ucap wanita itu, tertawa licik.

"aku juga, tidak sabar cepat pulang dan terbebas dari mak lampir ini."

Dan sepatu kiri Heechul pun kembali melayang, tapi kali ini di 'adik' Changmin. Pasti sangat sakit, karena pemuda itu langsung bergelung dan berguling-guling liar di lantai, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak seperti wanita, mempertahankan harga diri pria manly nya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tapak menghabiskan waktu diruang santai yang sederhana tapi terkesan hangat itu. Sementara Yunho terlihat sangat tenggelam dalam bukunya,sementara Jaejoong memilih berbaring di atas hambal dan bermain PSP yang dia temukan di lantai kamar. PSP yang masih baru itu entah milik siapa, ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong mulai mengantuk. Pemuda cantik itu sudah menguap beberapa kali. "kalau mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur saja sana."

Jaejoong mengubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk, ia menguap pelan. "hm, baiklah." Ujarnya kemudia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ia terhenti saat sampai didepan pintu dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?" Tanya nya pada Yunho.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa ini saja." Jawab Yunho tanpa lepas dari novel terjemahan yang sedang ia baca.

"Disitu kan tidak senyaman di ranjang, kenapa kita tidak tidur berdua saja?" tawar Jaejoong blak-blakan.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jaejoong, sebentarkemudian ia kembali ke deretan huruf di halaman novel tersebut.

"Tak usah, aku disini saja."

"Hm, baiklah." Sahut Jaejoong, masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan. Kenapa dia sedikit kecewa Yunho menolak tidur diranjang yang sama dengannya? _Ah, karena ia lagi-lagi membuatku gagal jadi istri yang baik. _Jawab Jaejoong sendiri dalam hati.

Keduanya pun malam itu tidur dan mengistrahatkan tubuh di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi esok paginya mereka terbangun di ranjang yang sama, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dan hampir berpelukan. Dan tangan kiri Yunho yang terborgol dengan tangan kanan Jaejoong.

TBC

Okay, seperti biasa semoga ga mengecewakan, saya tahu mungkin beberapa adegan terasa klise, miah buat itu.

Sorry, klw kecewa ga ada NC, sy ga pengen buru-buru kesana, ga adil aja buat Jaejoong kalau mereka masuk tahap itu sementara Yunho masih begitu, tapi kalau 'nyentil' dikit mungki iya, hehehe

Dan lagi-lagi, ane sungkeman dulu dengan Yoochun-ssi karena ga muncul-muncul *cium tangan*

Juga makasih sudah baca, see ya next time, kay? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 7

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Special for :

**You Know Who, yunjaelover, aegyokyurin, AyuClouds69, ayy88fish, BooMilikBear, Shikawa, Yzj84, trilililili, KimShippo, lee yuno, shimmax, Jung haeyoon, lee minji elf, jae milk, , Jaeharem, Michelle Jung, SimVir, adette, Jung Jaerista, AKASIA CHEONSA, Choi Min Gi, Meirah.1111, mita Changmin, sholania dinara, ichigo song, FiAndYJ, kim eun neul, 3, desi2121, Flowerofborneo, giasirayuki95, Qhia503, Neliel Minoru, miszshanty05, Choi Eun Seob, riska0122, adindapranatha, SSungMine, Jung Minrin, kyuminring, Cho Sungkyu, KimYcha Kyuu, Boofishy, MrsPark6002, ChaaChulie247, Rilianda Abelira, NienaKawaiii01122001, jihee46, Himawari Ezuki, YunHolic, nin nina.**

Thank u so much , mian kalau telat ^^

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : semi-Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos, evil/Changmin and Heechul, adegan kissing.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ , Bigbang, Kim Heechul dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

In to the story….

.

.

.

Setelah bangun dalam keadaan terbogol seperti itu, Yunho menjelajahi tempat menginap mereka seperti orang yang kesetanan hampir dua jam lebih, tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan penghuni lain selain mereka, penghuni lain yang bertanggung jawab dengan hal-hal jahil yang menimpa mereka. Yunho bahkan sudah memeriksa loteng hingga ruang bawah tanah, tapi tetap ia tidak menemukan penghuni lain itu.

Sementara Jaejoong pasrah saja diseret kesana kemari oleh Yunho, Jaejoong sendiri yakin, ini semua pasti ulah ibunya atau ayah mertuanya, ia masih menerka-nerka.

"Awas saja, begitu kembali ke seoul mati kau jung Jihoon." Gumam Yunho mendendam.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada bersama dikamar mandi, sementara Yunho sedang menggosok gigi, jaejoong terlihat sedang mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk basah, semua kancing bajunya ia lepas hingga menampakkan dada dan perutnya secara keseluruhan.

Yunho tentu saja mau tak mau memperhatikan bagian tubuh jaejoong. Yunho akui jaejoong memang mempunyai tubuh yang indah, pinggangnya juga terlihat sangat ramping, yunho penasaran seperti apa rasa tangannya di pinggang itu, bagaimana rasa kulit jaejoong dibawah telapak tangannya.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya jaejoong menutup dadanya, saat menyadari tatapan Yunho.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yunho sok cuek.

.

Setelah merasa bersih, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk memasakkannya sesuatu. Jaejoong menuruti permintaan Yunho dengan senang. Tapi tenyata lagi-lagi ia harus kerepotan karena memasak dalam keadaan terbogol seperti ini dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang berdiri berdekatan dengan Jaejoong harus rela tangan kirinya terseret kesana kemari karena gerakan Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar masak?" Tanya Yunho, tidak begitu suka dengan keheningan diantara mereka. Jarak tubuh mereka yang dekat membuatnya bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Nyaman.

"Uhm,". Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitas memotong bawangnya sebentar sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "sepertinya sejak aku masih kecil aku sudah terbiasa memasak." Jawab Jaejoong.

"kakak-kakakmu bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "tentu saja mereka juga bisa memasak, kalau tidak umma bisa membunuh mereka."

"Mana yang lebih enak, Masakanmu atau masakan noona-deulmu?"

"tentu saja aku!" Jawab Jaejoong percaya diri.

"ternyata kau sangat arrogant." Ejek Yunho.

"Hey! Aku hanya bicara jujur!" rengek Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian Heechul dan Changmin.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya hubungan mereka sedikit ada kemajuan." Ucap Heechul tertawa senang. "Mereka memang harusnya sejak awal saling member kesempatan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Sepertinya begitu, kali ini ide aunty boleh juga, walaupun kuno." Celetuk Changmin yang tengah menikmati ramen instannya.

Heechul tertawa pongah mendengar pujian keponakannya itu, mengabaikan komentar terakhir changmin. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terdiam teringat sesuatu.

"Hey bocah."

"wae?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memborgol tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri Yunho?"

"memangnya kenapa, aunty?" Tanya Changmin setengah hati, karena perhatiannya setengah tertuju di Yunjae.

"Karena dengan begitu, aku meletakkan Jaejoong di sisi kiri Yunho, Tempat seorang kekasih."

"Ternyata aunty penganut aliran romance ya, tak disangka." Celetuk Changmin.

"Yah! Apa maksud kalimatmu itu? Tentu saja aku penganut romantisme! "

"begitu?! Mian, aku baru tahu, soalnya wajah aunty lebih mirip penganut sadisme di banding romantisme!"

PLETAKKK

"Appo!"

Heechul mengabaikan lenguhan Changmin disampingnya dan memilih memperhatikan monitor yang menampilkan gambar Yunjae yang sekarang duduk bersebelahan dengan dua piring nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Aku bersyukur Yunho tidak tahu ruangan rahasia yang ini, bisa gawat kalau kita tadi tertangkap." Ujar Heechul penuh rasa syukur.

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana aunty mendengar yang seperti itu?"

"Oh, itu, tidak sengaja saat membaca manga romance milik Daesung."

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi nasi goreng. Tidak bisakah masak yang lain?" Keluh Yunho.

"Astaga, ternyata kau ini tukang mengeluh ya. Makan saja! Aku juga mau masak yang lain tapi bahannya terbatas!" gertak Jaejoong kesal.

"kau bicara seakan sering mendengar aku mengeluh saja." Ucap Yunho mulai menyuap makanan kemulutnya, ia melirik sekilas Jaejoong yang terlihat kesusahan menyendok makanan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Buka mulutmu." Suruh Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong tertegun mendapati sesendok nasi goreng di hadapannya. Demi tuhan, Jung Yunho menyuapinya, manis sekali.

"Ternyata kau manis juga." Bisik Jaejoong sambil mengunyah makanannya dari sendok Yunho.

Yunho mendelik kearah Jaejoong. "Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara. Dan jangan sebut aku manis."

Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah galak Yunho. Pemuda itu mudah sekali berganti mood, semula ia gentle lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali jadi Yunho yang pemarah. kadang cool, tapi kadang-kadang ia cerewet dan tukang mengeluh.

Sementara Yunho tersenyum diam-diam karena suara tawa Jaejoong, bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa memiliki suara tawa yang seindah itu. Yunho banyak menyadari hal-hal baru tentang Jaejoong hari ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan berpikir.

"Hmm, mungkin jalan-jalan disekitar pantai lagi."

"kemarin kau sudah kesana. Bagaimana kalau tempat lain?" usul Yunho.

"Akukan tidak kenal tempat ini, beri usul padaku, ada tempat lain yang menarik disini selain pantainya?"

Yunho menunjuk keluar jendela. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak paham maksud Yunho.

"Lihat keluar jendela!" suruh Yunho.

Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho. Pemuda itu kaget karena sepertinya yang Yunho tunjuk adalah daerah hutan yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Shirou!" seru Jaejoong. "aku tidak mau kesana. Bagaimana kalau ada harimau? Atau hantu? Atau bagaimana kalau kita tersesat? Aku dengan jelas dan pasti tidak mau kesana!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jongmal paboya!" Bentak Yunho, menyentil kening Jaejoong. "Mana mungkin disini ada binatang seperti itu! Lagipula kita tidak mungkin tersesat, aku sudah biasa bolak-balik kesana, inikan pulau kecil."

"Oh, begituu…" bisik Jaejoong, mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau tentang hantu." Lanjut Yunho menggoda.

"YAH!"

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar gertakan kesal dari Jaejoong. Menggoda pemuda itu sepertinya menyenangkan untuk Yunho. oke jaejoong tambah satu lagi sifat Yunho, usil.

.

.

.

Yunho berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Pemuda itu sudah diam membatu hampir dua menit dengan mulut terbuka.

Tidak tahan lagi, Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mendorongnya agar mulut Jaejoong tertutup.

"Apa sebagus itu?" Tanya Yunho, tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong mengangguk berkali-kali seperti anak kecil. "Indah sekali!" jawab Jaejoong melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat polos itu.

Keduanya kini berdiri dihadapan danau kecil dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu hars menjelaskan seperti apa pemandangan dihandapannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka setelah melewati pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar, juga menyeramkan, ia akan mendapat pemandangan seindah ini.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar pemuda itu ikut duduk dengannya di hamparan rumput. Keduanya duduk berdampingan, kedua tangan mereka masih terbogol.

"jaejoong-ah."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kakak?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas, heran dengan pertanyaan mendadak dan sedikit aneh itu.

"Biasa saja, rame karena keduanya sangat cerewet dan menyeramkan." Jawab Jaejoong merinding mengingat dua kakak perempuannya yang tidak kalah sadis dengan Kim Heechul. "Bagaimana rasanya jadi anak tunggal?"

"Sepi. Tapi tidak perlu berbagi."

"Ck, ternyata kau ini pelit sekali." Sindir Jaejoong bercanda.

"Hey, aku tidak pelit, hanya possessive dengan benda milikku." Seru Yunho membela diri.

"Sama saja itu."

"Tentu saja berbeda." Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan gumaman Yunho disampingnya karena sekarang ia menatap lekat-lekat danau didepannya, jernih sekali. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan samar dasar danau itu, karena memang tidak begitu dalam.

"Gyaah! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau berenang disana!" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba, dan naasnya ia lupa kalau tangannya masih terborgol dengan tangan Yunho. Dan akibatnya tubuh Jaejoong terhentak kembali kebelakang dan menabrak tubuh Yunho hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas rerumputan dalam keadaan Jaejoong yang menindih tubuh Yunho. Oh, oh, keduanya merasa déjà vu sekarang. Keadaan ini sama persis seperti hari pertama mereka terbangun di pulau ini.

"Yah! Kau ceroboh sekali." Bentak Yunho, punggungnya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Mi-mianhae." Ujar Jaejoong gugup, wajahnya memerah karena malu, juga terpesona dengan wajah tampan Yunho yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya. Juga karena tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas secara refleks melingkar di pinggangnya saat terjatuh tadi.

Yunho membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia tak menyangka wajah Jaejoong begitu dekat . Ia sadar dengan tangan kanan miliknya yang melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu, hingga Jaejoong tidak bisa menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yunho. Tapi melihat wajah cantik dihadapannya itu membuat Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong

_Ternyata benar, pinggangnya sangat ramping. _Pikir Yunho. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah tanpa cacat namja dihadapannya, dari matanya yang bulat dan besar, hidungnya yang bangir dan bibir yang merah. Rona merah di pipinya bahkan terlihat indah.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau memakai _contact lens_? "

"A-anio, wae?"

"Tapi matamu sangat indah." Bisik Yunho, menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

Sial, Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. Sejak kapan Jung Yunho menggombal seperti itu. Jaejoong semakin panik saat Yunho malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya

"Yunho-ah? Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Diamlah, dan jangan bergerak." Bisik Yunho memerintah.

Dan dengan pelan Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, ia hanya meletakkan bibirnya sesaat di atas bibir Jaejoong, seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu. Lalu ia perlahan melepas kecupannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Jaejoong, ia ingin melihat reaksi namja manis itu tanpa harus kehilangan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sepertinya terlalu Shock.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa?" seru Jaejoong kesal, saat sadar Yunho menertawakannya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Jaejoong-ah, apa kau malu?" Tanya Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. "Itu hanya kecupan, Pabo!"

"Yah! Pantas aku shock, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan bibir orang lain!" seru Jaejoong menahan malu.

"Jinja?! Umurmu sudah 20 tahunan dan kau belum ciuman sama sekali?" Tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

Jaejoong menundukkan pandangannya ke dada Yunho yang masih terbungkus kemeja putih. Keduanya masih belum bergerak dari posisi awal, bahkan keduanya terlihat nyaman sekarang.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan semuanya pada orang yang tepat." Bisik Jaejoong sangat pelan.

Yunho memandang namja diatasnya dengan tatapan lembut, Jaejoong begitu indah dan polos.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku orang yang tepat?" Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong mulai bergerak, mengusap lembut daerah itu.

"Huh?"Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho, tapi ia harus terkejut untuk kedua kalinya karena Yunho kembali mengecup bibirnya, tapi kali ini Yunho melangkah lebih Jauh, ia bukan hanya mengecup, tapi mulai mencium dan melumat bibir Jaejoong.

"Balas ciumanku."Bisik Yunho dibibir Jaejoong karena pemuda itu tidak membalas ciumannya sama sekali dan hanya mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat

"aku, aku tidak tahu-"

"Akan ku ajari."Bisik Yunho, ia kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut sebelum melepasnya lagi. "lumat bibir atasku seperti tadi." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan Yunho kembali menciumnya, pemuda itu kini tengah mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan ragu dan canggung menuruti perkataan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum ditengah ciumannya saat merasakan lumatan Jaejoong yang canggung dan kaku, ia melepaskan lagi bibir Jaejoong. "lakukan secara bergantian."

Jaejoong sempat tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho maksud, tapi begitu dirasanya Yunho kembali menyerang bibirnya dan mengulum lembut bibir atasnya, Jaejoong paham dan langsung membalas dengan mengulum bibir bawah Yunho. Tangan Yunho yang semula di pinggang ramping Jaejoong mulai naik ke tengkuknya, dan bertahan disana, mengusap pelan daerah itu, agar jaejoong merasa tenang, Sementara Jaejoong menggenggam erat leher kemeja Yunho, pemuda itu sangat canggung tapi juga menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Keduanya berciuman cukup lama, saling melepas ciuman hanya untuk menarik nafas, lalu kembali saling melumat dengan lembut. Yunho sepertinya melupakan Go Ahra sama sekali saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya benar-benar saling melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya kedada Yunho dan berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya. Wajahnya merona merah karena ciuman tadi.

Nafas Yunho juga terengah-engah, tapi senyum tipis tampak jelas di bibirnya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Yunho, tapi ciuman polos dan canggung ini mungkin akan jadi ciuman favorit Yunho yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

"Kau murid yang pintar." Bisik Yunho, tangannya mulai naik ke kepala Jaejoong, dan mengusap lembut rambut namja cantik itu.

"Diam kau." Gertak Jaejoong, namja itu malu berat. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan keduanya meju sepesat ini, padahal Jaejoong sama sekali belum melakukan usaha apapun.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar gertakan malu-malu dari istrinya itu.

"Yunho, Ahra-ssi,"

"Tidak usah membicarakan Ahra." Potong Yunho cepat.

"Wae? kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong, ia belum juga mengangkat wajahnya.

"ada sesuatu yang aku sadari." jawab Yunho menatap daun-daun pohon yang menaungi mereka dari matahari. "Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita mulai dari awal, pernikahan kita, aku akan membantumu membuat pernikahan ini berhasil."

jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho hampir tak percaya. "Jinjayo?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan balas menatap Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk yakin.

jaejoong tersenyum senang, dan dengar berani mengecup pelan bibir Yunho. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk YUnho mengubah kecupan itu kembali menjadi ciuman.

/flashback/

Yunho dan seorang pemuda lainnya nampak duduk dengan santai di ruang kerja Yunho, setelah melihat Yunho yang sejak pagi sibuk bekerja, Yoochun pemuda lain itu, sekaligus sekretaris dan sahabat Yunho memaksanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Yunho-ah, kudengar dari taeyang kau kembali dengan mantanmu, benar?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Hm."

"Kau sangat mencintainya,ya?" tanya Yoochun lagi, menerima wanita yang pernah meninggalkannya dulu, sepertinya Go Ahra benar-benar menggenggam hati Yunho.

"Kupikir begitu, dia wanita yang cantik, pintar, memiliki sikap, juga mandiri."

Yoochun mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Kau pikir? kau pikir kau mencintainya?"

yunho menatap Yoochun heran. "memangnya kenapa?"

"Yunho-ah, beda antara mencintai dan berpikir bahwa kita mencintai seseorang itu sangat jauh. kalau kau berpikir kau mencintainya, masih belum pasti kau benar-benar mencintainya. kau mungkin hanya merasa tertarik padda Ahra-ssi karena dia bukan wanita yang menyusahkan" jelas pemuda romantis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa."

Yoochun mendecak lidahnya kesal. "kau akan mengerti kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang membuatmu lebih tertarik padanya dibanding Ahra, pabo!"

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa dia lebih penting dibanding ahra?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau akan tahu saat menciumnya." Jawab Yoochun misterius. Tertawa melihat wajah bingung Yunho.

Yunho memang jenius, tapi untuk percintaan, Yoochun merasa dia ahlinya.

/end of flashback/

Yunho mengakhiri ciumannya dengan jaejoong dan menatap wajah merah pemuda itu.

"Kajja, kita kembali." ajaknya.

Yunho memang belum berani mengakui bahwa ia mungkin mencintai pemuda ini, tapi ia tahu bahwa jaejoong lebih membuatnya merasa ingin memiliki dibanding Ahra. mungkin benar yang Yoochun katakan padanya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia mencintai Ahra, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak mencintai wanita itu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat jaejoong membuatnya tertarik dan terpesona, bahkan ia melupakan wanita itu saat mencium Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap pemuda disampingnya, dan tersenyum. _Mian Ahra._

.

.

Heechul dan Changmin menatap monitor dari kamera di kamar YunJae, kedua namja itu baru saja pulang dan keduanya langsung menuju kamar mereka. Dan keduanya tampak lebih 'akrab' sekarang. Heechul bahkan bisa melihat tangan Yunho yang terborgol dengan tangan Jaejoong itu kini sedang menggengam tangan namja cantiknya.

"Seperti mereka punya kemajuan lebih." Bisik Changmin sambil mengunyah mie instannya.

"Hmm."Gumam Heechul mengiyakan. Wanita itu tersenyum saat Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menarik Jaejoong untuk berbaring disampingnya. "tapi sepertinya kemajuan yang terlalu cepat."

Heechul bisa melihat Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, dan dibalas dengan senyuman malu-malu yang cantik.

"Tapi ini lebih baik." Gumam wanita itu lagi, senyum lembut di wajah wanita itu membuat terlihat tak kalah cantik.

.

.

.

"Lelah sekali." Gumam Jaejoong, ia ingin sekali tidur sebentar, tapi tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman karena berkeringat. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Ucapnya lalu duduk, dan menarik tangannya dan tangan Yunho.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho merasa tarikan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong menunjuk borgol di kedua tangan mereka. "aku mau cuci muka dan melap tubuhku, ayo!"

Yunho mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri, ia sekarang yang menarik tunbuh Jaejoong, menyeretnya pelan kearah kamar mandi.

"Kalau besok borgol kita terlepas, aku mungkin akan mengijinkanmu berenang di danau tadi." Ujar Yunho.

"Jinjaaa?"

"iya." Jawab Yunho. "Tapi kau haru berenang telanjang!"

"YAH!"

Oke, satu lagi sifat Yunho yang jaejoong tambah dalam daftar, pemuda itu mesum!

.

.

.

Heechul dan Changmin tersenyum senang mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita lepas borgolnya besok." Usul Changmin. "walaupun tidak mungkin jae-hyung mau berenang telanjang di hadapanYunho-ssi, tapi setidaknya besok dia bisa memamerkan setengah tubuhnya besok, hahahaha."

"Ahh, aku seperti wanita jahat yang menjual tubuh anakku sekarang." Keluh Heechul pura-pura sedih. "Tapi ini demi kebaikannya." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum 'manis'.

TBC

Makasih udah baca ^^

chapter ini udah saya edit. thank u banget karena teguran chingu-deul saya jadi sadar kesalahan terbesar di chapter ini, kan ga mungkin ya yunjae bisa ganti baju, jadinya ga mungkin mereka mandi. saya teledor banget di chapter ini. *jedukin kepala*

jadi chapter ini sy edit dan semoga ga terlalu mengganggu alur yg udah ada.

dan untuk yg bingung dan sempat nanya soal beberapa kalimat, udh sy jawab lewat PM seperti biasa ^^


	8. Chapter 8

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 8

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Special for:

**AKTForever, nin nina, Rilianda Abelira, miszhanty05, kyuminring, BooFishy, AyuClouds69, Maximumelf, desi2121, ayy88fish, aku suka ff, YunHolic, adette, Choi Eun Seob, Himawari Ezuki, aka yamada, gdtop, Jihee46, Neliel Minoru, SSungMine, kim eun neul, gia,sirayuki, AnjarW, ichigo song, haiiro-sora, mita changmin, hanamiJOY137, Qhia503, Aiiu d'freaky, chaachullie247, riska0122, Nienakawaiii011122001, FiAndYJ,Fanihyuk, J-twice, aegyokyurin, 6002, meirah.1111, M, lee minji elf, shimmax, SimVir, AfreyJ, yunjae always,, Shikawa, Jung Jaerista, cho hyuka, vic, lee yuno, boobear, jaemilk, Yzj84, tarry24792, hanazawa kay, trililililili , okoyunjae, Cindyshim, JennyChan, Shanez Pricillia, KimShippo, Tymagh, wiendsbica, rly c jaekyu, ALJ106, yunjaelover .**

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yun and Jae. Okay, buat yang ga biasa dengan **_adegan 'mesra',_** hati-hati untuk chapter ini.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

chapter 7 ada **kesalahan fatal ya, tentang borgol dan nama siwon**, chongmal mianhae, hehehe. udah saya edit chapter kemaren tanpa ngubah alur yang udah ada. makasih buat chingudeul yang udah nunjukin kesalahan saya. ^^

Dan tentang **_kenapa Sichul bukan Hanchul?_** karena saya suka dua-duanya, saya bingung mau pilih apa, demi kepentingan cerita ya sudah, sichul aja. harap maklum ya ^^

yang bingung soal beberapa kalimat disini, udah saya jawab lewat PM ya :)

in to the story, then.

.

.

"Yey yey!" seru Jaejoong senang. Melompat-lompat di atas ranjang mereka dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh. Mengganggu seseorang yang masih tidur dengan nyaman.

Jung Yunho sepertinya harus rela mimpinya yang menyenangkan terganggu karena ulah seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Yunho, matanya menyipit karena mengantuk.

"Yunho-ah!" Seru Jaejoong senang, ia berhenti melompat-lompat, dan langsung melemparkan diri disamping Yunho yang masih ingin tidur.

"Lihat! Lihat! Borgolnya sudah lepas! Kau harus menepati janjimu!" Pekik Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho.

"Aishh, kau membangunkanku karena hal itu?! Ck." Yunho menggerutu pelan sebelum membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong. Tidur kembali.

"aishh, dasar pemalas!" Ejek Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu bergegas bangun untuk berlari lagi kekamar mandi.

Yunho membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Pabo!"

"Kapan kita pergi? Kau sudah janji!" ucap Jaejoong, menatap Yunho yang serius sekali melahap makan siangnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja?" tanya Yunho cuek.

"Yah! Aku tidak hafal jalannya, kau mau aku tersesat?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah. "baiklah, berhenti mengoceh! Aku akan mengantarmu!" sahut Yunho akhirnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong untuk dicuci. Tapi sebelum itu ia berhenti dulu di samping kursi Jaejoong dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong.

"Morning kiss." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa merona karena hal itu, sejak kapan Yunho yang dikenalnya jadi seperti ini. Jaejoong membanting pelan kepalanya diatas meja makan karena malu.

Yunho yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas bekas makannya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Jangan membanting kepalamu terlalu keras, kau sudah cukup bodoh." Goda Yunho.

"Diam kau!"

Yunho menaruh piring bersih ditempatnya , kembali duduk dihadapan Jaejoong, dan menatap Intens istrinya itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Hanya penasaran." Jawab Yunho. "aku jadi teringat, hari pertama kita setelah menikah, kau cukup frontal bertanya kapan aku akan menyentuhmu. Tidak kusangka kau ternyata sangat pemalu."

Jaejoong mendelik mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Yah, aku memang ceplas-ceplos tapi bukan berarti tidak punya malu!" ujarnya. "Siapa juga yang tidak malu-malu jika diperlakukan seperti itu." Lanjutnya berbisik.

Tapi Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya, kalimat Jaejoong itu membuatnya tertawa. "Kau benar-benar seperti seorang gadis!"

"Yah! Kau mau mati mengataiku seorang gadis?!" Teriak Jaejoong mengangkat piringnya untuk dilempar ke Yunho.

"Hahahaha, mian, mian." Seru Yunho masih tertawa. "Kajja, kita tempat kemarin, sebelum kau membunuhku." Ajak Yunho.

"Jinja?! Baguslah, tunggu aku cuci dulu ini." Seru Jaejoong menunjuk piring dan gelas kotornya.

"Cepatlah!"

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, awww, manis sekali!" Pekik Heechul sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan manga yang tadi dia baca.

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia sudah bosan ditempat itu dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Semoga saja baju mereka basah saat pulang nanti." Gumam Heechul berdo'a.

"Kenapa aunty berdoa seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin heran, mendekati tempat Heechul duduk.

"Hohohoho, karena kalau baju mereka basah maka rencanaku akan berhasil kali ini." Jawab Heechul. "Melihat tingkah keduanya kemarin aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi entah akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Semoga berhasil, supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat pulang."

Heechul menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Changmin, sana ambil semua baju bersih Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu sembunyikan!" Titah Heechul.

"Mwo?!"

"Yah, lakukan saja sana! Lalu ganti semuanya dengan sepasang Yukata yang aku bawa."

"Oh? Aku mengerti rencanamu sekarang aunty! Kau ingin menciptakan keadaan yang 'panas' untuk mereka, benar tidak?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Hm, tidak ada yang lolos dari otak jeniusku!" Gumam Changmin sombong sambil berlalu dari hadapan Heechul untuk mencuri pakaian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali ingin berenang di danau itu?" Tanya Yunho saat keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati jalan yang kemarin mereka lewati.

"Memangnya kenapa." Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Anio, hanya aneh saja."

"Uhm, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sempat menonton film lama, judulnya aku lupa, tapi disana ada adegan anak itu dan anjingnya berenang didanau ditengah hutan, danaunya mirip sekali dengan yang kau tunjukan kemarin, aku jadi ingin mencoba melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong lucu. "Kau menganggapku anjing peliharaanmu nanti?"

"Huh?! Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sahut Jaejoong lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Yunho.

Yunho ingin sekali menjitak kepala kecil pemuda itu. Tapi Jaejoong sudah keburu lari karena melihat danau yang sudah ada didepan mata.

"Wohoooo! Sudah sampai!" Pekik Jaejoong girang, berlari mendekati danau untuk melompat kedalamnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Yunho menahan Jaejoong dengan memegang kerah baju bagian belakangnya.

"Tentu saja melompat kedalam!" jawab Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yunho.

"Dengan baju lengkap?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku mau mandi telanjang didepanmu.". jawab Jaejoong, tidak berhenti meronta. Tapi Yunho bisa menahan kerah Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Lalu kau mau pulang dengan baju basah?"

"Tidak masalah!"

"Buka bajumu!"

"Mwo?! Shirouu!"

"Aishh! Berhenti bergerak! Kenapa kau sepertinya takut sekali telanjang didepanku, eoh?"

"Kau juga kenapa sepertinya ingin sekali melihatku tidak memakai apapun?"

"Karena memang aku ingin melihatmu tidak memakai apapun."

Jawaban tegas dan santai dari Yunho itu langsung menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong seketika, hingga Yunho dengan lega melepas cengkeramannya. Dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah merona Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho.

Yunho terlihat santai dan biasa saja seolah tidak berkata hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Dasar namja mesum!" Pekik Jaejoong.

BYUURR

Jaejoong yang kesal dan sedikit malu langsung menarik Yunho dan mendorongnya kedalam air.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yunho kesal berhasil mucul lagi kepermukaan.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa bicara seperti itu." Ujar Jaejoong merengut. Ia duduk

"Apa salahnya bicara seperti itu pada istri sendiri." Gumam Yunho. Sebelah tangannya menutup mata kirinya.

Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti itu. "Mianhae." Bisiknya sedikit menyesal.

Yunho hanya menatap datar istrinya itu. Pemuda itu berenang pelan kepinggir danau yang tidak jauh darinya. "Yah, Jung Jaejoong! Kemari!"

"Huh?!"

"Aku bilang kemari!" seru Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menurut dengan bergeser pelan mendekat kepinggir danau. Ia menunduk saat Yunho mengisyarakan agar Jaejoong sedikit lebih mendekat lagi.

'Wae?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho tidak menjawab, tapi malah meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. "Kau mau apa?"

"Hanya ingin menciummu." Gumam Yunho, menarik wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Tapi Jaejoong langsung menghindar dan menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran, alisnya mengkerut.

"A, aniya." Jawab Jaejoong, tidak berani melihat wajah Yunho. Ia tidak mungkin menjawabnya kalau kata-kata dan gesture Yunho barusan membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Yunho menatap gerak-gerik Jaejoong dengan kesal karena pemuda itu menghindar dari ciumannya, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menghentakkan Tubuh pemuda itu kedepan.

Jaejoong kehilangan keseiimbangannya dan terjatuh, Yunho langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau bilang mau berenang kan? Aku hanya membantumu ingat tujuan awal ." Ujar Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah stabil di pelukannya, walaupun dalam keadaan tidak kalah basah.

Tatapan Jaejoong semakin tajam menatap suaminya itu. Ia bergeliat berusaha lepas dari pelukan Yunho.

"Berhenti bergerak, pabo. Biarkan aku memelukmu." Perintah Yunho tenang, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong, akhirnya berhenti memberontak.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya rasanya nyaman sekali." Jawab Yunho, membuktikan kata-katanya dengan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jaejoong, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di rambut Jaejoong yang basah.

"Hm, kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu. Semua yang memelukku seperti ini pasti bilang tubuhku nyaman."

Yunho langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh, tapi masih dalam wilayah yang sangat dekat dengan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yah, siapa saja yang suka memelukmu seperti itu selain aku?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Umma dan Noona-deulku." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Jaejoong tidak sadar saja jawabannya yang polos dan apa adanya itiu sudah menenangkan emosi Yunho.

_Aku benar-benar marah hanya karena mendengar ada laki-laki lain yang pernah memeluknya dan merasa nyaman. Bahkan dengan Ahra tidak pernah seperti ini. _Pikir Yunho tersenyum sambil mmenatap Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti bermain-main dengan air.

Jaejoong yang tidak memperhatikan Yunho tidak sadar dengan wajah Yunho yang semakin dekat, ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya kaget saat bibir Yunho sudah menyentuh lembut dan tiba-tiba di bibirnya.

Yunho hanya mengecup pelan dan sesaat bibir Jaejoong, lalu menarik wajahnya menjauh untuk melihat reaksi pemuda cantik itu. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang diharapkannya, wajah Jaejoong yang merona merah dengan indah, matanya yang bulat menatapnya kaget. Manis sekali.

Tapi kali ini Jaejoong yang mebuat Yunho tersentak, dengan satu kecupan mendadak dan singkat dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu melihat wajah ekspresi kaget Yunho. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk menghentikan senyumnya.

Satu gerakan itu cukup membuat Yunho bergerak dengan cepat dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir mungil itu. Tapi kali ini Yunho tidak memberikan kecupan lembut seperti tadi, tapi ciuman intens yang membuat Jaejoong bahkan tak sempat untuk terkejut.

Bibir Yunho bergerak dengan liar, melumat bibir Jaejoong dan menuntut Jaejoong untuk membalas ciuman itu sama liar.

Tangan Yunho mulai merasa tak nyaman hanya berada disatu tempat, kedua tangannya mulai bergerak berlawanan, satu tangan Yunho tanpa sadar mulai masuk kedalam kemeja Jaejoong, menjalari sepanjang punggung Jaejoong, membuat tubuh pemuda itu mulai menegang karena sensasi yang tidak biasa dari telapak tangan Yunho yang dingin.

Jaejoong tersentak dan mendesah pelan dalam ciuman keduanya saat sebelah tangan Yunho yang lain mulai bergerak dengan lembut dan pelan di perutnya.

Yunho hampir saja menyeringai merasakan tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar dalam tiap sensasi yang ia timbulkan melalui sentuhan dan ciumannya. Bibir Jaejoong yang lembut ia permainkan, kulit tubuh Jaejoong yang basah terasa halus dalam sentuhannya, membuatnya ingin menelusuri tubuh itu lebih jauh dengan kedua tangannya.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yunho tidak sadar saat telapak tangannya naik semakin jauh hingga kebagian dadanya, menyentuh titik yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan melepas ciuman.

Mendengar erangan Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuat Yunho kaget dan menghentikan semua gerakannya, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang ia sentuh tadi. Tapi ia ingin sekali lagi mendengar erangan Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, wajahnya merah dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Ya tuhan ia baru saja bermesraan dengan intens dengan Yunho.

Hembusan angin membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggigil karena dingin, membuat Yunho membatalkan niatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum kau masuk angin." Ajak Yunho, tersenyum.

"Uhm." Angguk Jaejoong setuju.

Keduanya keluar dari danau dalam keadaan basah kuyup, Jaejoong jadi sedikit menyesal dengan rencananya, karena sekarang ia benar-benar kedinginan!

Yunho meraih pundak Jaejoong dan membawa pemuda itu mendekat padanya. "Aku kedinginan, kalau memelukmu jadi hangat." Ujarnya beralasan.

"Kau memanfaatkanku." Tuding Jaejoong pura-pura kesal.

"Setidaknya kau jadi punya manfaat, bersyukurlah!" Sahut Yunho, mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Jaejoong saat lagi-lagi tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena dingin.

"Hmp."

.

.

.

Changmin sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan aunty-nya yang memang aneh itu, ia bahkan tidak kaget saat tiba-tiba Heechul berdansa ala cheerleaders sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas, karena Yunho dan Jaejoong memang akhirnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Yunho memang sempat kesal saat melihat semua pakaian di lemari menghilang dan hanya menyisakan sepasang Yukata sederhana berwarna putih tanpa corak. Tapi akhirnya dia tenang juga. Changmin jadi khawatir apa yang akan Yunho lakukan kalau sampai pemuda itu tahu mereka biang keladinya. Changmin hanya bisa berdoa saja.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini sedang duduk santai setelah makan malam. Seperti biasa Yunho menghabiskan waktu bersantainya dengan membaca novelnya. Pria tampan itu duduk di sofa single sementara Jaejoong duduk di atas karpet dengan bersandar di lutut Yunho sambil membaca manga berjudul Yasha yang seperti biasa ia temukan di kamarnya. Keduanya terlihat nyaman satu sama lain. Sebelah tangan Yunho bahkan bermain di rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu saja menikmati perlakuan lembut itu.

"Cerita manga ini menyedihkan." Keluh Jaejoong. Merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Yunho. Mengerung pelan seperti anak kucing saat Yunho membelai rambutnya dan tidak sengaja menyentuh kupingnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar suara itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho yang sekarang perhatiannya teralih pada Jaejoong.

"Tokoh Rin benar-benar kasihan, sejak awal ia hanya dimanfaatkan, lalu harus mati sia-sia. Lalu Rei, dia harus kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, adik kembar yang memiliki dunia yang sama dengannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, lain kali baca cerita yang lebih menyenangkan supaya kau tidak mengeluh." Saran Yunho seadanya, novelnya sudah terlupakan total.

"Aku tidak mengeluh, ceritanya bagus sekali, coba saja baca."

"Mungkin lain kali saja." Sahut Yunho menatap tak tertarik pada manga ditangan Jaejoong.

"Okay."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Yunho yang menikmati sensasi halus dari rambut Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang kini pikirannya sedang teralih dengan hal lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho pelan melihat ekspresi tak biasa diwajah Jaejoong.

"Hm, Hyuna-noona."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingat saat dulu hampir kehilangan salah satu noonaku itu. Itu saat yang buruk."

Yunho memilih diam menunggu Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu Umma dan Appa hampir bercerai, umma terlanjur marah besar, ia sakit hati. Bahkan saat appa bersujud dan menangis dikakinya, hati Umma benar-benar sudah beku. Bertahun-tahun melihat Appa yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tegas menangis seperti itu membuat hati anak-anaknya sangat hancur, tapi kami juga paham dengan apa yang umma rasakan. Kami masih tinggal bersama saat itu."

"Banyak yang mulai berubah, Taehee noona mulai pendiam, ia banyak mengurung diri dikamarnya, untuk belajar. Hyuna noona mulai jarang pulang, menghabiskan waktu di rumah teman sesama trainingnya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong, matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong berbohong.

"Aku dan Taehee noona baik-baik saja jika dibanding Hyuna-noona, sepertinya dia yang paling terluka saat itu, ditambah tekanan masa-masa trainingnya yang sulit. Aku pikir semua sudah terlambat saat masuk kekamarnya dan menemukannya tergeletak di lantai. Terlalu banyak darah, aku pikir dia sudah meninggal." Lanjut Jaejoong pelan.

"Setelah ia sadar, kami sepakat untuk mengulang dari awal, memang sulit awalnya, tapi perlahan semuanya membaik."

"Masih sakitkah sampai sekarang?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak terlalu, sejak itu banyak hal-hal yang perlahan mulai baik, banyak kejadian yang menyenangkan, juga bertemu dengan Junsu dan Changmin. Semua itu menjadi kenangan menyenangkan yang mampu mengganti semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi. Semuanya lebih baik sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sangat lembut.

Entah mengapa, hanya dengan satu senyuman Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak sedang berbohong. Pria itu ikut tersenyum. Ia menunduk dan mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menambah kebahagiaanmu Jaejoong, hingga kau akan lupa semua itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut mendengar janji Yunho.

Keduanya kembali berciuman, ciuman yang lembut dan membuat dadanya terasa penuh karena perasaan keduanya yang bergejolak.

.

.

.

Jangan bertanya bagaiman keduanya bisa berada di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Yunho yang memerangkap Jaejoong dibawahnya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk berciuman untuk menjawabnya.

Yang mereka ingat, keduanya saling tersenyum dan berciuman lembut, ciuman yang perlahan menjadi panas yang membawa keduanya berada di posisi dan keadaan seperti ini.

Keduanya bergerak liar menjelajahi tubuh pasangan mereka, tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong mengerang tertahan saat tangan Yunho bermain-main didadanya, membuat dagunya terangkat karena rasa nikmat.

Yunho tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, melekatkan bibirnya dileher pucat itu, menghisap dan mengigit, membuat sebanyak mungkin tanda disana. Sementara tangannya tak berhenti bergerak bermain didua arah yang berbeda.

Keduanya sekarang polos seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Sebelah tangan Yunho tak berhenti memainkan daerah terprivat milik Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bergeliat tak nyaman.

Jaejoong hampir saja berada dipuncaknya saat Yunho melepaskan genggamannya di tubuh bawahnya.

Melihat tatapan putus asa Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum pelan.

Yunho memasukkan jarinya, satu-persatu secara perlahan, mempersiapkan Jaejoong. Mendengar tiap desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong membuat darahnya semakin panas, Ia bertahan.

"Yun." Panggil Jaejoong pelan, tatapannya putus asa dan tidak sabar.

Satu tatapan dan pertahanan Yunho runtuh, ia menarik keluar ketiga jarinya, dan dengan perlahan ia masuk.

Jaejoong melenguh, antara sakit dan nikmat.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, sensani yang tak biasa mulai menjalar di seluruh tuubuhnya, ia menahan diri untuk tidak terburu-buru dan menyakiti Jaejoong. Ini saat pertama pemuda itu, ia ingin melakukannya selembut mungkin.

Setelah ia berada sempurna di dalam Jaejoong. Ia bertahan sesaat karena melihat ekspresi tak nyaman di wajah Jaejoong. Nafas Yunho tidak teratur karena menahan dirinya dari keinginan kuat untuk bergerak.

"Yun, bergeraklah." Pinta Jaejoong, tidak tega melihat ekpresi tidak nyaman Yunho.

"Gwencana?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"gwencana, Junsu bilang sakitnya akan hilang nanti." Jawab Jaejoong tertawa, mengingat saat Junsu menasehatinya mengenai sex.

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut kening Jaejoong, lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya. Ia mulai bergerak perlahan. Jaejoong mulai mendesah, rasa sakitnya mulai berganti.

Tiap kali Jaejoong mendesah Yunho merasa dirinya semakin terbakar, gerakannya mulai berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan tidak teratur. Wajahnya terbenam di pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seperti kehilangan akalnya, ia tidak mampu berpikir apapun kecuali rasa yang Yunho berikan lewat semua sentuhan ditubuhnya, dan deru nafas pria itu di telinganya. Tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang tidak Yunho jelajahi malam itu.

Dan saat keduanya sama-sama sampai kepuncak. Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh panjang, mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Yunho.

Yunho tumbang diatas tubuh Jaejoong, keduanya berkeringat dan sangat puas. Tak ada yang bicara, saling mencoba menstabilkan nafas yang terdengar tidak teratur. Tangan Jaejoong bermain-main pelan dan lembut di punggung Yunho , sementara Yunho meletakkan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang menggelikan di lehernya.

Berbaring, dengan tubuh kekar Yunho yang menyelimutinya membuat Jaejoong berpikir sejak kapan semuanya menjadi seperti ini, Jaejoong akui keadaan ini semakin membaik untuk keduanya. Tapi ia menjadi semakin tamak, ia ingin tahu sejauh mana perasaan Yunho padanya, walaupun Yunho berjanji ingin memperbaiki semuanya tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak berharap bahwa pria itu mencintainya, seperti dia yang perlahan mencintai pria itu.

Yunho perlahan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas Jaejoong. Ia berbaring sambil menatap lekat pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Kau lelah sekali, eoh?" bisik Yunho pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong yang rupanya mulai tertidur. "Sehebat itukah aku?" lanjutnya percaya diri.

Ia tersenyum dan membelai wajah Jaejoong, lalu mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Jaljayo…" Bisiknya lagi.

"Saranghae."

.

.

.

Changmin menatap kesal pada aunty tercintanya itu. Heechul hanya mengabaikan Changmin dan dengan santai membaca kembali.

"Kenapa Aunty matikan kameranya?"

"Kau pikir aku mau melihat anakku sedang bermesraan seperti itu? Tidak, terima kasih banyak." Jawab Heechul menatap sinis Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa mendecak pelan.

TBC

Okay, sy coba nulis adegan s*x yang ga terlalu jelas, soalnya saya malu sendiri pas ngetik *dilempar tomat*

Mian kalau ada yg ga nyaman ^^

adakah yang pernah baca Manga Yasha? manga itu cocok buat Fujoshi, walaupun bukan Yaoi tapi banyak fs-nya. tapi genrenya angsty!


	9. Chapter 9

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 9

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Thanks to :

**_Nin nina, AyuClouds69, Fanihyuk, FiAndYJ, Qhia503, desi2121, Aiiu d'freaky, ichigo song, mita Changmin, YunHolic, SSungMine, hanazawa kay, Griffo205, Kim Min Ah, J-Twice, aku suka ff, Jihee46, Kim Eun Seob, adette, kyuminring, Himawari Ezuki, indah yunjae, Vic89, ayy88fish, AnjarW, MrsPark6002, meirah1111, kim eun neul, Neliel Minoru, Jung Min Ah, Chaachullie247, giaoneesan, tsadir, , insun taeby, irengiovanny, SimVir, Ky0k0, Guest, Cindyshim, okoyunjae, YZj84, Jae milk, maxshim, trililililili, YJM, pink, yunjaelover, OktavLuvJaejoong, tarry24792, JungJaema, BoPeepBoPeep137, lee minji elf, rly c jaekyu, KimShippo, adindapranatha._**

**_dan semua reader yang lainnya ^^_**

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yun and Jae.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

Ada yg nanya apa Yun pernah ngeenceh dengan Ahra? jawabannya tersirat disini *ditabok.

ehehe, ada yang pernah baca yasha rupanya,OktavLuvJaejoong, setuju sama chingu, ff itu emang daebak :D tapi kecewa dengan sequelnya.

oke langsung aja ke cerita ...

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak dengan gelisah dalam pelukan Yunho. Pemuda itu terbangun sepagi ini karena kehausan, ia berusaha untuk keluar dari pelukan Yunho, tapi pria itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal dan mencubit pemuda itu di perutnya. Dengan keras.

"Aissh, wae?" Bisik Yunho sadar total dari tidurnya.

"Aku haus."

"Lalu?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Pabo!"

Yunho melirik pinggang Jaejoong yang terperangkap dalam lengannya, lalu tersenyum nakal menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik kesal Yunho membuat pria itu berdecak kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali bergelung dalam selimut dan menikmati tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena Jaejoong, saat namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur.

Yunho hampir saja kealam mimpi kalau tidak karena-

"GYAAAAA!"

Teriakan Jaejoong.

Pemuda yang lagi-lagi sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa ngantuk itu dengan buru-buru menyingkirkan selimutnya dan bergegas menyusul Jaejoong .

Jaejoong sedang berada di ruang santai saat Yunho berhasil menyusulnya. Pemuda cantik itu tampak menatap kedepannya tanpa berkedip. Yunho bergegas menyalakan lampu dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Jaejoong lihat.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Pantas ia tidak bisa menemukan pelaku keusilan selama beberapa hari ini, ternyata 'tersangkanya' bersembunyi disana.

Heechul dan Changmin berdiri dengan kikuk dan cengiran di wajah keduanya. Di belakang mereka lemari yang terletak di ruangan itu sedikit bergeser menunjukkan jalan masuk keruangan rahasia milik Jung Jihoon yang bahkan Yunho tidak tahu.

"IGE MWOYAA?!" Teriak Jaejoong nyaring.

Setelah teriakan nyaring dari Jaejoong itu, sempat terjadi sedikit kekacauan antara Ibu dan anak, tapi Yunho berhasil menenangkan keadaan, karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa bersikap tenang dibandingkan tiga orang yang lain.

"Jelaskan!" Perintah Jaejoong menatap garang Ibunya dan sepupunya itu.

Heechul dan Changmin yang duduk dihadapan pasangan itu saling menatap sekilas, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum kaku. Okay, walaupun mereka sadis dan usil saat ini Jaejoong terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Ini ide aunty dengan Jung ahjussi!" Seru Changmin melempar semua beban ke Heechul dan Jihoon.

Heechul mendelik kesal ke keponakannya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Begini Jaejoong-ah, Yunho-ah." Heechul mulai menjelaskan sebelum Jaejoong menggigitnya karena tidak sabar.

"Kami BERTIGA," Heechul mendelik sekali lagi ke Changmin. "Kami pikir kalian terlalu kaku sebagai suami istri jadi kami putuskan untuk membuang kalian kesini dan melakukan apa saja asal kalian bisa dekat dan bisa bersikap sebagai sepasang suami istri yang semestinya." Jelas Heechul singkat dan padat, berusaha berpura-pura ini semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan Ahra.

"Yah! Umma mengikat kami dengan posisi yang aneh pada hari pertama, lalu umma memborgol tangan kami, lalu menghilangkan semua baju kami!" Seru Jaejoong.

"Aishh, itu juga demi kepentingan kalian." Sahut Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Jae, apa yang umma bilang itu benar. Harusnya kita berterima kasih." Sela Yunho sebelum Jaejoong marah-marah lagi.

Heechul tersenyum sumringah mendapat pembelaan dari menantunya itu.

"Tapi, kapan kita pulang?" Sahut Changmin.

Ketiga orang lainnya serentak memandang Changmin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Waeyo? Aku Cuma tidak betah lama-lama disini." Sahut Changmin lagi.

"Kita pulang hari ini." Jawab Heechul. "Makanya aku menarikmu keluar, sebentar lagi Jihoon akan menjemput kita dengan jet pribadinya, kita bisa pura-pura datang menjemput, tapi ternyata malah tertangkap oleh Jaejoong."

"Baguslah."

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul. Sehari setelah 'malam' itu mereka dijemput pulang oleh Jung Jihoon, Kim Heechul dan Shim Changmin, biang keladi yang selama ini ia incar, tapi karena moodnya yang membaik sejak 'malam panas' antaranya dan Jaejoong itu, Yunho berubah pikiran. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada tiga makhluk itu.

Lagipula akhir-akhir ini keadaan terasa sangat baik dan menyenangkan untuk Yunho. Keadaan Umma-nya mulai membaik, dan keadaannya dengan Jaejoong, bisa ia katakan dengan bangga, menjadi semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Keduanya masih suka bertengkar kecil, tapi selalu berakhir dengan ciuman mesra, bahkan tak jarang jauh lebih panas dari sekedar ciuman biasa, dan kalau Yunho beruntung mungkin akan berakhir lebih dari itu.

Yunho bahkan tidak bisa menghapus wajah Jaejoong dari pikirannya. Ia datang lebih telat kekantor dan pulang lebih awal, ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, sekedar memeluknya atau menciumnya, apapun selama itu berarti Jaejoong ada disampingnya.

Yoochun menyebutnya fase 'honeymoon'.

"Mungkin dalam waktu tiga bulan kau bisa mengendalikan diri, Jung!" itu yang diucapkan Yoochun pada sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan istrinya.

Hanya satu yang Yunho masih merasa terbebani. Go Ahra.

Hari pertama Yunho sampai ke Seoul, hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah berbicara dengan Ahra secara baik-baik tanpa melukai perasaan wanita itu. Tapi ternyata wanita itu sedang berada diluar kota karena tugas kantor dan baru akan pulang besok atau mungkin lusa. Yunho Harap secepatnya agar ia bisa merasa sedikit lebih lega. Yunho pikir rasanya akan sangat keterlaluan jika hal ini ia bicarakan lewat telepon. Karena itu Yunho memilih menunggu wanita itu pulang dan bicara secara langsung.

Ia harap reaksi Ahra tidak buruk.

Pagi ini Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke kampusnya, karena kebetulan pemuda itu memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi dan bisa berangkat bersama dengan Yunho. Keduanya baru saja tiba dan langsung mendapat perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni kampus. Ini memang pertama kali Jaejoong tiba dikampus bersama pria yang bukan Changmin, Junsu atau Ayahnya. Lebih lagi, Yunho sangat tampan.

Pria itu berdiri di samping Jaejoong setelah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yunho-ah!" Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini aku mungkin pulang terlambat, tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho heran. Bukan hal yang baik bukan untuk seorang pemuda secantik Jaejoong untuk pulang larut?

"Sebentar lagi kompetisi, jadi jadwal latihanku akan semakin padat."

"Kompetisi?" Bisik Yunho, menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Biola."

"Aah, aku hampir lupa kau bermain biola. Baiklah, tapi hubungi aku nanti, biar ku jemput."

"Kau tenang saja. Changmin yang akan mengantarku." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda setuju. Syukurlah Changmin adalah sepupu Jaejoong, jika tidak Yunho mungkin sudah cemburu sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ijin Yunho, mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong lalu bibirnya.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum dan menatap Yunho masuk kembali kemobilnya. Jaejoong masih terus menatap mobil Yunho sampai mobilnya sangat jauh.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Seunghyun mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan lengkingan kecil sambil berbalik menatap Seunghyun.

"Sunbae-nim!" seru Jaejoong melihat sunbae bermata tajam yang selama beberapa hari belakangan sering sekali mengganggunya dengan pernyataan cinta dan hadiah-hadiah kecil yang rajin ia kirim untuk Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seunghyun, mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia siapa?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, berusaha melepaskan lengan Seunghyun, tapi pemuda itu seperti Yunho. Lebih kuat dibanding jaejoong.

"Yang baru saja mengantarmu."

"Suamiku."

"Jadi itu suamimu?!" Gumam Seunghyun. "Jaejoong-ah, dari pada dengannya lebih baik selingkuh saja denganku." Saran Seunghyun, mengabaikan pikiran mengenai suami Jaejoong yang baru ia lihat tadi.

"Aishh, Shirou!" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?" tanya seunghyun dengan nada seakan-akan tidak mungkin ada yang mau menolak seorang Choi Seunghyun.

"Karena memang dia tidak mau sunbae-nim!' Jawab suara sopan tapi membuat merinding dari belakang seunghyun dan Jaejoong.

Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Changmin yang menatap dingin seunghyun, dan Junsu yang seperti biasa. Tersenyum.

"Anyeong." Sapa Seunghyun ramah pada kedua juniornya itu.

Junsu membalas sapaan seunghyun dengan sangat ramah, sementara Changmin hanya menatap sekilas dan mendekati Jaejoong untuk menyeret pemuda cantik itu menyingkir dari sana. Tanpa membalas sapaan Seunghyun ataupun sekedar tersenyum pada senior itu.

Junsu melempar senyum maaf sebelum menyusul kedua sahabatnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Yah! Shim Changmin! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" seru Junsu memukul dengan keras lengan kanan Changmin.

Changmin menoleh tanpa niat, melihat seunghyun yang mereka tinggalkan. Senior itu langsung melambai ramah begitu melihat Changmin sedang menatapnya.

Changmin berdecak dan melempar tatapan tidak suka, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Arasso?" Pekik Changmin melotot.

"Arasso! Lagipula bukan aku yang mendekatinya tapi dia yang mendekatiku!" Sahut Jaejoong setengah protes.

"Bagus! Jangan sampai kau selingkuh!"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tidak mau berdebat dengan Changmin.

"Oh, jaehyung, benarkah sekarang hubunganmu dengan Yunho-ssi membaik?" tanya Junsu antusias.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk.

"Ahh, chukka." Ucap pemuda manis itu tulus.

"Kau juga harusnya berterima kasih padaku." Celetuk Changmin mengundang tatapan heran dari Junsu.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku dan Heechul aunty yang membantu hubungan yunjae!" Jawab Changmin bangga.

Setelah tuntutan panjang dari Junsu yang merengek minta cerita lengkapnya. Jaejoong dan Changmin akhirnya mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka dipulau pribadi milik kelaurga Jung itu.

"Changmin-ah, kau jahat sekali tidak mengajakku ikut dengan rencana kalian." Ucap Junsu merengut.

"Itu akan mengurangi kesenangan." Jawab Changmin seadanya.

Junsu hanya mendelik kesal tapi memilih untuk focus dengan Jaejoong lagi. "jadi sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Junsu tersenyum lega melihat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah hyung, akhirnya suamimu mencintaimu."

"Kalau itu aku tidak yakin." Potong Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Junsu horror.

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat ekspresi Junsu yang berlebihan itu.

"Iya Hyung, apa maksudmu?" Changmin ikut bertanya.

"Kami memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyatakan hal itu." Jawab Jaejoong ringan. Sepertinya pemuda menawan ini tidak mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Yunho saat itu.

Ekspresi Junsu semakin horror. "OMO HYUNG!" Pekiknya dengan suara melengking. "Psst, bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai." Lanjut Junsu berbisik dramatis.

Plakk.

"Yah! Dia itu suamiku, Pabo!" Bentak Jaejoong menjitak kepala Junsu dengan cukup keras.

Junsu hanya merengut dan mengusap-usap bagian yang disiksa tadi.

"Lagipula aku sudah mencintainya." Lanjut Jaejoong, mulai muncul semburat pink di pipi mulusnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Sepertinya Junsu masih belum bosan mengintrogasi Jaejoong. Ia terus bertanya, dan Jaejoong menjawab semuanya dengan santai. Membiarkan Changmin mengekornya di belakang, mencatat informasi penting untuk di laporkan ke Heechul.

"Hyung ini gawat." Celetuk Junsu lagi setelah puas dengan sesi wawancara singkatnya bersama jaejoong. "Kalau Yunho-ssi belum bisa mencintai hyung, bisa saja dia kembali ke Ahra."

"Aniya, dia sudah janji padaku."

"Hati-hati saja hyung." Saran Junsu. ia hanya tidak ingin hyung yang ia sayangi sakit hati lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong akan pulang larut, seperti yang sudah pemuda itu katakan sebelumnya. Yunho tidak terlalu merasa khawatir karena Changmin yang akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Tapi ia juga sedikit tidak sabar menunggu Jaejoong pulang. Membosankan kalau tidak ada pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya dengan keunikan Jaejoong itu.

Tapi saat ini Yunho memiliki masalah lain yang cukup besar.

Go Ahra berdiri dipintu rumah mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Kejutaaann!" Seru Ahra riang, melemparkan dirinya kepelukan Yunho.

"Ahra? Aku pikir kau akan pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi." Bisik Yunho kaget. Melepaskan kedua lengan Ahra yang melingkar di pundaknya.

Yunho belum siap bicara dengan Ahra tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang membaik. Tapi jika ia menunda terus ia takut akan melukai perasaan Jaejoong ataupun Ahra lebih jauh.

"Hahaha, aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Jawab Ahra kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yunho dengan manja. "Kau senang aku pulang lebih awal?" Bisik Ahra menggoda.

Yunho kembali melepaskan lengan Ahra dari pundaknya dengan buru-buru. Hembusan nafas wanita itu ditelinganya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ahra, ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Yunho menatap mata Ahra tegas. "Masuklah dulu!"

"Yun?" Panggil Ahra heran sambil mengikut Yunho masuk.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di kursi ruang tamu. Ahra terlihat tidak tenang, firasatnya buruk. Sementara Yunho terlihat dingin. Ia menatap tegas wanita didepannya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ahra. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita." Sahut Yunho tegas. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Ahra. Melihat ekspresi bingung yang berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya di wajah gadis itu.

"Mwo?! Aniya, jangan bercanda Yun!" Ujar Ahra tercekat.

"Aku serius."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Pekik Ahra, wanita itu berdiri dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan marah.

"Tentu aku bisa. Kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Jawab Yunho tenang. Pemuda itu entah kenapa merasa begitu ringan mengatakan semua ini pada Ahra. Mungkin karena reaksi wanita itu jauh dari pribadi Ahra yang Yunho kenal.

"Jadi kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Aniya, kalau aku ingin membalasmu aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu." Jawab Yunho, menatap wanita itu dengan tenang.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa alasanmu?"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap foto pernikahannya dan Jaejoong. "Aku mencintai istrikku." Jawab Yunho tenang, senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya.

Ahra menatap foto itu dan tertawa miris. "Kupikir kau mencintaiku."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Sahut Yunho. Keduanya kembali bertatapan. "Tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu Jaejoong, apa yang kurasakan untukmu dan apa yang aku rasakan untuk Jaejoong berbeda jauh, Ahra."

Yunho mulai menatap dengan pandangan meminta maaf pada Ahra, merasa keterluan pada wanita itu.

Ahra menatap nyalang pria tampan dihadapannya itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan menghampiri Yunho. Melihat itu Yunho langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Ahra.

"Tidak bisa begini! Kau tidak bisa mencampakkanku seperti ini Jung Yunho! Tidak bisa!" Pekik Ahra mencengkram kerah kemeja Yunho dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu.

Yunho membiarkan Ahra mengamuk. "Mianhae Ahra. Ini yang terbaik." Bisiknya.

"Terbaik?! Ini sama sekali bukan yang terbaik untukku!" Pekik wanita itu. Ia mulai terlihat kacau.

"Ahra, kau bisa mendapatkan pria lain yang lebih mencintaimu!" seru Yunho berusaha membuat wanita itu menerima keadaan.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh yang lain! Aku menginginkanmu! Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu! Aku menginginkan Jung Yunho! Seorang Jung Yunho yang kuinginkan!"

Yuno mulai panic melihat tingkah Ahra yang seperti itu. "Ahra! Hentikan! Jangan bertingkah seperti ini! Kau tidak seperti biasanya! Ahra!" Yunho berteriak sambil menahan bahu ahra.

Wanita itu sudah terlanjur histeris dan tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Yunho menatap iba pada Ahra, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Ia menggendong tubuh Ahra dan membawanya ke kamar tamu, dan membaringkannya disana.

Saat Yunho kembali dengan segelas the hangat, Ahra sudah sadar wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pandangannya kosong keluar jendela.

"Kau sudah sadar, minumlah." Ucap Yunho meletakkan cangkir teh itu di meja kecil samping ranjang. Ahra nampak tidak peduli.

"Kau membawaku ke kamar tamu." Gumam ahra.

Yunho yang berdiri dihadapan ahra hanya menatap kasihan. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke kamarku, itu akan membuat Jaejoong sakit hati."

Ahra mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Ia menatap wajah Yunho. "kau hanya memikirkan apakah Jaejoong akan sakit hati atau tidak, bagaimana denganku?"

"Mian ahra."

Ahra terkikik lagi. "Yunho, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku!" Ucap Ahra percaya diri. "Aku hamil."

Yunho tersentak, ia menatap wajah Ahra yang tampak percaya diri. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tertawa keras mengejutkan Ahra.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berbohong dengan hal seperti ini. Itu sangat rendah Go Ahra." Desis Yunho. Ia merasa muak setelah mendengar hal itu dari Ahra.

Ahra menatap kaget Yunho yang nampak sangat marah dihadapannya itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah menyelidiki masa lalu tiap kekasihku?" Tanya Yunho menyeringai. "Ahra aku tahu kau pernah melakukan operasi agar kau tidak memiliki anak. Tidak mengherankan dengan semua pria yang kau tiduri sebelum aku kau tidak pernah hamil sekalipun. Kau tidak akan pernah hamil Ahra, kau sendiri yang memutuskan hal itu." Lanjut Yunho.

Wajah Ahra memerah karena malu sekarang. Ia tak pernah menyangka Yunho tahu masa lalunya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menerimaku? Bahkan setelah aku pernah mencampakkanmu kau masih mau menerima ku lagi?" Tanya Ahra. Wanita itu tidak berani menatap Yunho karena malu.

"Aku bukan orang yang dangkal, ahra. Aku tidak akan melihat masa lalu seseorang, yang paling penting adalah seperti apa dia saat ini. Pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kau adalah wanita cerdas dan mandiri, kau juga tidak pernah bermain-main dengan laki-laki seperti sebelumnya. Karena itu aku bisa menerimamu. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan wanita lain." Sahut Yunho singkat. "Tapi mungkin sepertinya aku salah menilaimu."

Yunho menatap kesal ke wanita yang sudah berani mencoba membohonginya itu.

"Sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan pulang, habiskan tehmu dan pulanglah." Perintah Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Ahra sendirian dikamar itu.

Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia sangat marah, dengan Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong." Desis Ahra. "Aku tidak rela kau menang lagi dariku! Dulu ayahmu, sekarang Yunho!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Changmin dan melambai pelan pada sepupunya itu sebelum mamasuki rumahnya. Pukul 11 malam, mungkin Yunho sudah tidur. Pikir pemuda itu. Tapi beberapa lampu masih menyala artinya Yunho masih belum tidur. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kedapur terlebih untuk mengambil minum.

Tapi begitu mamasuki dapur ia harus dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Ahra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pekik Jaejoong tak percaya. Ia pikir Yunho akan menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Ahra, tapi kenapa wanita itu masih berkeliaran dengan bebas dirumahnya.

"Aku? Yunho yang mengajakku kemari, setelah menjemputku dibandara. Dia bilang ia merindukan tubuhku." Jawab Ahra berbohong dengan lancar. Ia tersenyum pongah pada Ahra.

"Kau pebohong." Bantah Jaejoong nanar.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi kami memang baru saja selesai bersenang-senang."

Jaejoong menatap penampilan Ahra, wanita itu memang tampak seperti wanita yang usai bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya yang kancingnya terbuka di beberapa tempat dan letak rok yang salah.

Ahra menatap puas ekspresi terluka diwajah Jaejoong. Tidak sia-sia ia membuat dirinya terlihat berantakan setelah tadi tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong turun dari mobil Changmin. Ia melihatnya dari jendela dapur, dan entah bagaimana ide itu langsung melintas di otaknya.

Jaejoong menatap dendam pada Ahra sebelum berbalik untuk keluar dari sana. Tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan Yunho.

"Jae?" Panggil Yunho saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seakan ingin menangis itu.

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan sapaan Yunho dan berlalu begitu saja, berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu dan keluar dari sana. Menahan perasaan sakit dan marah.

"Jae? Yah! Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berlari keluar rumah.

Pemuda itu berniat mengejar Jaejoong. Ia khawatir melihat tingkah tak biasa dari Jaejoong itu. Tapi tangan kurus Ahra menahan lengan Yunho dengan sekuat yang ia bisa.

Yunho menoleh untuk membentak orang yang berani menahannya mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan saat melihat penampilan Ahra.

"Ahra, apa-"

Seperti mendapat ide baru, Ahra mulai memasang wajah memelas. "Yun, Jaejoong yang melakukannya. Ia mencium ku dan memaksa ingin melakukan lebih jauh, tapi sepertinya ia mendegarmu datang dan kabur." Ujar wanita itu. Ia bahkan mulai menangis.

Yunho menatap wanita yang memeluk pinggangnya itu dengan ekspresi datar. Ia melepas pelukan Ahra dan menarik lengan wanita itu. Menyeretnya hingga keduany berada diluar gerbang rumah Yunho. Yunho bahkan berpura-pura tidak mendengar rengekan ahra yang merasa cengkraman Yunho terlalu erat dan pakaiannya yang tidak rapi.

Yunho menghentikan taksi yang lewat, dan membuka pintu penumpang agar bisa mendorong Ahra masuk kesana. Dengan kasar.

"Go Ahra, sebelumnya aku merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi dengan kebohonganmu yang pertama membuat perasaan bersalahku hilang. Dan kebohonganmu yang kedua membuatku muak. Berani sekali kau menceritakan kebohongan seperti itu padaku!" Desis Yunho menatap nyalang wanita dikursi penumpang itu. "Aku yakin kau juga sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak dengan Jaejoong."

"Ya aku memang berbohong! Aku juga sudah berbohong pada Jaejoong! Saat ini mungkin dia sudah salah paham dan membencimu!" Seru Ahra benci.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan benci, sebelum Yunho membanting pintu taxi itu.

"Antarkan saja nona ini kemana dia mau. Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Yunho kasar.

Taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Yunho yang sibuk melihat kekiri dan kanannya, berharap menemukan sosok Jaejoong.

"Aishh! Kim Jaejoong, Paboya!" Gerutunya sebelum berlari kedalam untuk mengambil mobil. Ia memiliki misi untuk membawa pulang pemuda bodoh kesayangannya kerumah mereka.

**TBC**

Makasih udah mampir baca ^^

dan untuk chigudeul yang lagi dalam masa ujian, semoga bacanya pas selesai ya. dan Good luck ^^


	10. Chapter 10

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 10

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Thanks to :

**_BooFishy, AbdulELF, nin nina, J-Twice, YunHolic, meirah.1111, kurryoidiamond, Kim Min Ah, ayy88fish, aku suka ff, irengiovanny, indah yunjae, Maximumelf, Vic89, BoPeepBoPeep137, AnjarW, Kim Eun Seob, JungJaema, DiDiahWD, riska0122, adindapranatha, , 1, Merry Jung, Hanazawa Kay, Giaoneesan, Himawari Ezuki, desi2121, mita changmin, Ido Kimberly, SSungMine, ichigo song, Jung Min Ah, FiAndYJ, LforUknow, wulandarydesy, aiiu d'freaky, yhe, ChaaChullie247, Qhia503, tarry24792, Guest, yzj84, okoyunjae, OktavLuvJaejoong, SimviR, Lanjut , lee minji elf, yunjaelover, yjnokokoro, Cindyshim, Jae milk, BooBear, anngira jung, susan kwon, YJM, kyuminring, trililililili._**

**_dan semua reader, chongmal gomao ^^_**

.

**_._**

**_. _**

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yun and Jae. Insplisit 'YunJae Time 8D"

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

Selain DBSK, saya emang suka banget Bigbang, jadi ga heran kalau anggota bigbang, sering muncul di FF saya, hehehe..

Marganya JJ umma disini Jung, tapi Yunho dan yang lainnya bakal masih suka manggil dia Kim.

**_Himawari Ezuki :_ **thank u buat tegurannya, semoga chapter yang ini ga seperti chapter sebelumnya ya ^^

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan perasaan kalut, setelah tadi turun dari taksi ia memilih untuk jalan kaki dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Jung Yunho, Go Ahra, berani sekali dua makhluk itu mempermainkannya.

Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan pikirannya yang mengutuk Yunho dan Ahra bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Ia hampir saja tersungkur jatuh saat tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang.

"Aigo, Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak menyangka kita sangat berjodoh." Goda pemilik tubuh tegap yang ternyata adalah Seunghyun itu.

Jaejoong yang terperangkap tanpa sengaja dipelukan Seunghyun itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seunghyun cukup lama. Membuat seunghyun heran, karena biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini Jaejoong pasti langsung meninju perutnya, atau menendang kakinya. Apa saja selama itu bisa membuat Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oi Kim Jaejoong! Neon gwencana?" Tanya Seunghyun khawatir.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu makin panic saat mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi syukurlah Jaejoong belum menangis.

"Yah! Waegure?"

"Sunbae!" Pekik Jaejoong mendadak.

"Apa?!" Sahut Seunghyun reflek karena kaget.

"Ayo tidur denganku!" Ajak Jaejoong nekat tanpa pikir panjang.

"YE?!" Teriak Seunhyun lantang, kaget dan tidak percaya.

Beberapa pejalan kaki bahkan memperhatikan dua pemuda itu karena teriakan Seunghyun yang keras. Menyadari hal itu Seunghyun ingin sekali menyeret Jaejoong menghindar dari sana. Ia kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong, berniat membujuk Jaejoong untuk menyingkir dari jalanan itu.

Ekspresi panik Seunghyun memudar begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah Jaejoong. Seunghyun mulai menatap dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

Pemuda cantik itu terlihat marah tapi juga bingung. Dengan pernyataan barusan dari Jaejoong tadi, Seunghyun bisa cukup mengerti apa yang sekarang Jaejoong sedang hadapi.

"Dasar bocah." Ejek Seunghyun mengundang mata Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. "Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah terlihat marah. Rupanya ia teringat kata-kata Ahra tadi. Malang untuk Seunghyun karena ia adalah makhluk hidup yang paling dekat jaraknya dengan Jaejoong saat ini. Dan Jaejoong butuh pelampiasan emosi. Tinju kanan Jaejoong langsung melayang telak ke mata kiri Seunghyun.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ringis Seunghyun, langsung melepas pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Pukulan Jaejoong memang tidak keras, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit sekali. "Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku! Junior tidak sopan!" bentak Seunghyun kesal.

Jaejoong menatap kesal seunghyun sebelum terduduk menekuk lututnya, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Oi, oi. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu! Jangan menangis." Rayu Seunghyun, berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

Keduanya benar-benar sudah jadi bahan perhatian tiap pejalan kaki yang lewat. Beruntung tidak ada yang benar-benar berhenti untuk menonton adegan live itu.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong yang manis, kumohon jangan menangis! Orang-orang bisa mengiraku melakukan yang aneh-aneh padamu nanti." Bujuk Seunghyun lagi.

"Ck, aku tidak menangis, senior tengil!" Sahut Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yah! Kau!" Seunghyun menahan diri untuk tidak marah mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya tengil, karena melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti menahan tangis.

_Bocah keras kepala. Apa susahnya menangis. _Pikir Seunghyun.

Seunghyun sudah tidak peduli lagi jadi bahan perhatian orang atau tidak. Ia melemparkan dirinya dan duduk disamping Jaejoong, ia duduk bersila dengan santai. Keduanya benar-benar tidak sadar tempat sekarang. Para pejalan kaki mulai melirik aneh kearah dua pemuda itu.

"Oke, kau bisa curhat padaku kalau kau mau." Tawar Seunghyun.

"Aku terpaksa curhat padamu karena tidak ada yang lain." Ujar Jaejoong dengan dagu terangkat tapi tidak berani menatap Seunghyun.

"Iya, iya. Aku paham."

"Seandainya ada Changmin atau Junsu aku tidak akan curhat padamu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya cadangan."

Jaejoong mulai menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Lama pemuda itu terdiam sebelum ia mulai bercerita. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah menceritakan semuanya pada seniornya itu.

Seunghyun bersiul pelan setelah Jaejoong selesai bercerita singkat tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho dan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Ahra. "Aku seperti mendengar cerita drama yang biasa di tonton ummaku dirumah."

Jaejoong mendelik kesal karena merasa di kerjai oleh seniornya itu. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan cerita pada senior."

"Hahaha, aigo. Kau ini cepat sekali marah Jaejoong-ah. Sabaaarrr… keep calm!" Bujuk Seunghyun, ngeri ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya meng'hmp angkuh sebagai tanggapan darinya.

"Tapi Jaejoong-ah, dari ceritamu, dari sifatmu yang selama ini aku kenal. Aneh sekali kalau kau dengan mudah percaya dengan perkataan Ahra yang seperti itu, bagaimana kalau dia berbohong?" Tanya seunghyun.

Jaejoong merenung sejenak. "entahlah." Hembusnya pasrah. "Aku yang dulu mungkin hanya menanggapi dengan kesal dan sedikit sakit hati sebelum bertanya pada Yunho. Tapi dengan mencintainya, membuatku menjadi sedikit ragu. Selama aku belum tahu apa dia mencintaiku atau tidak, aku akan selalu merasa tidak aman." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Walaupun tidak tampak, tapi sebenarnya aku juga gelisah." Ujar Jaejoong menerawang. "Aku mencintainya hingga gelisah. Apa dia akan tetap bersamaku atau kembali pada Ahra. Apa keputusannya akan goyah jika bertemu lagi dengan Ahra. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku langsung percaya pada kata-kata Ahra."

Seunghyun menatap paham pada Jaejoong. Pemuda disampingnya terlihat lebih muda dan terbuka saat ini. Membuat seunghyun teringat dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Lalu sekarang, saat pikiranmu tenang, apa kau masih percaya pada kata-kata ahra?"

"Entahlah, kupikir harusnya aku bertanya dulu pada Yunho. Kalau memang benar ia kembali dengan Ahra, kupikir aku akan melepaskannya." Jawab Jaejoong terdengar pasrah.

Seunghyun menhela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong itu. "Jatuh cinta memang dapat membuat kita menjadi seperti orang lain." Ucap pemuda itu. "Terkadang kita menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, tapi tidak jarang juga membuat kita lemah."

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun. Tatapan yang meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

Seunghyun melempar senyumnya, bukan senyum main-main yang sering ia tunjukan tapi senyum yang serius. "Jaejoong-ah, kau pasti bukan pemuda cengeng seperti ini kan? Tidak mudah merajuk? Atau salah bertingkah. Kau lebih baik dari ini. Tapi karena perasaanmu pada Yunho yang membuatmu merasa gelisah dan ragu, kau jadi ceroboh dan cengeng seperti ini. "

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya. Lebih percayalah pada Yunho, tiap kali kau merasa ragu dengan sesuatu atau mendengar sesuatu yang bisa melukai hubungan kalian, sebaiknya kau bicarakan dulu pada yunho, dengarkan penjelasannya."

Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sadar ia bertingkah kekanak-kanakan hari ini, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Walaupun ia terkadang bersikap manja seperti anak-anak, tapi ia tidak pernah ceroboh seperti ini.

"Hey, Jaejoong. Apa kau serius dengan ajakanmu tadi?" Tanya Seunghyun dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat Seunghyun sedang memainkan alisnya naik turun. Imej dewasa yang tadi sempat muncul langsung hilang begitu saja.

Walaupun sempat bingung dengan maksud Seunghyun tapi akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti. Wajahnya lagsung memerah tanpa bisa di-rem.

"Dasar Senior mesum!" Pekik Jaejoong, kembali melempar tinjunya ke mata Seunghyun yang lain.

"Yah! Kalau begitu kau juga mesum! Kau yang mengajakku tadi!" Protes Seunghyun.

"Aissh, aku tidak serius tadi!" Bantah Jaejoong malu.

"Aigo, Jaejoong-ah. Mood mu berubah-ubah seperti ibu hamil saja! Sebentar menangis, sebentar marah, lalu ngamuk tidak jelas, dan kembali malu-malu seperti remaja. Sebaiknya kau periksakan dirimu ke dokter kandungan!" Omel Seunghyun, meringis karena matanya yang perih karena pukulan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang wajahnya bertambah merah hanya bisa memaki seniornya itu dalam hati.

"Apa kau mau aku yang mangantarmu periksa? Lumayan sehari aku bisa pura-pura jadi suamimu." Goda Seunghyun lagi.

Jaejoong kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi seseorang menahan tangan kurus itu. Jaejoong dibuat kaget saat menoleh dan menemukan Yunho yang sedang menahan tangannya. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak menatap Jaejoong, melainkan tatapannya focus pada Seunghyun.

Seunhyun sampai menelan ludah karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan dingin dari Yunho.

"Tidak perlu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Aku bisa mengantarnya sendiri." Ujar Yunho dingin.

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya bercanda." Sahut Seunghyun, tertawa kikuk.

Tapi Yunho tidak menanggapinya. Ia menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri. "ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ia menarik pemuda itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Seunghyun tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu. Hanya butuh waktu untuk mereka sadar, betapa beruntungnya mereka.

"Berbahagialah Jaejoong-ah." Bisiknya pelan dan tulus. "Ah, patah hati itu memang tidak menyenangkan." Gerutunya pelan, sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu.

Setelah itu ia baru sadar kalau dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki yang melirik mereka sekilas, ada seorang pemuda yang terang-terangan berhenti dan menonton adegan tadi. Pemuda bertubuh mungil berambut pirang itu berdiri tak jauh di samping Seunghyun. Ia bahkan memegang sebuah notes mungil dan pensil dengan hiasan mahkota di kepala pensil itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Seunghyun heran.

"Menonton kalian tentu saja." Jawab pemuda itu santai. Dari seragamnya Seunghyun tahu ia masih anak SMA. Selarut ini masih saja bocah itu berkeliaran. Name tag-nya tertulis Kwon Jiyoung.

"Wae?" Tanya Seunghyun penasaran.

"Mungkin bermanfaat untuk FF terbaruku." Jawab Jiyoung ringan, dan tanpa pamit meninggalkan seunghyun begitu saja.

"Pemuda yang menarik." Gumam seunghyun. "Hey, bocah tunggu aku! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" teriaknya menyusul remaja cuek itu.

.

.

.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jaejoong, ia mengeratkan genggamannya tiap kali Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri.

Keduanya sampai kekamar mereka, dan Yunho langsung mendorong Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia sendiri berdiri di depan Jaejoong, berusaha mengintimidasi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan seperti itu bahkan bersama dengan pria yang berharap bisa menjadi suamimu untuk sehari?" Tanya Yunho dingin. Yunho memang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Seunghyun yang seperti itu. Setelah tanpa sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat duduk tanpa risih di tengah-tengah wilayah pejalan kaki, ia langsung menepikan mobilnya dan bergegas turun. Ia kesal begitu mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan tanpa sengaja mendengar kata-kata sepperti itu dari pemuda lain yang duduk begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tegas. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Yunho terlalu mengintimidasinya.

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa aku tidak percaya?" Ejek Yunho.

"Yah! Dia hanya sunbae-ku! Jangan berpikir macam-macam sebelum bertanya padaku lebih jelas." Sahut Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Jangan munafik Jae, kau bahkan tidak mendengar apa-apa dariku tadi dan langsung pergi begitu saja." Bentak Yunho telak.

Jaejoong serasa mati kutu. Ia langsung menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas dan duduk berlutut dihadapannya Jaejoong. Dengan posisi ini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Jaejoong. Ia menaruh satu tangannya diatas lutut Jaejoong, mengusap pelan.

Jaejoong menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena usapan lembut Yunho di lututnya. Tapi ia masih tidak menatap wajah Yunho.

"Katakan Jae, apa yang sudah Ahra katakan padamu sampai kau marah, hm?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyisipkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Dia bilang, kalian berdua baru saja selesai bersenang-senang, kau bahkan sengaja menjembutnya dan membawanya kemari karena merindukan tubuhnya." Jawab Jaejoong setengah berbisik.

"Dan kau percaya padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tahu?!" Sahut Yunho heran.

"Aku bingung okay?, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan tadi. Aku merasa ragu dengan hubungan kita, aku merasa kau bisa saja tiap waktu meninggalkanku untuk Ahra, karena aku bukan orang yang kau cintai." Seru Jaejoong, ia kembali menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang mulai merair. Tapi bahkan airmata Jaejoong sekeras kepala pemiliknya, ia menolak untuk tumpah.

Yunho lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia mangangkat tangannya yang tadi berada dilutut Jaejoong dan meletakkannya dengan lembut dipipi Jaejoong. Pipi pemuda itu terasa dingin, mungkin karena terlalu lama berada diluar.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho pelan, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah didepannya. "Mulai sekarang bicarakan semua padaku dulu kalau kau mendengar sesuatu, hm? Setelah itu dengarkan penjelasanku, dan kau baru boleh menentukan ingin percaya padaku atau tidak. Turuti kata-kataku kali ini, kau bisa?"

"Aku selalu menuruti kata-katamu." Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Pemuda keras kepala itu sudah kembali.

"Kalau begitu tidak sulit untuk yang satu ini, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tegas.

"Begitu saja percaya pada kata-kata Ahra dan berlari keluar seperti tadi tanpa memastikan dulu kebenarannya, kau memang bodoh." Ejek Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengusap pelan keningnya dan menatap kesal pada Yunho yang sedang tertawa.

"Lagipula Jae, kau tidak perlu merasa ragu dengan hubungan kita mulai sekarang." Ujar Yunho, tiba-tiba serius.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, menunggu penjelasan lebih lengkap dari pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"Saranghae Jaejoong-ah." Lanjut Yunho, tersenyum senang.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya, tapi sekejap kemudian ia mulai tersenyum dengan semburat merah muda dipipinya.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat reaksi itu.

Jaejoong tanpa malu-malu mulai menangis karena senang. "Paboya! Na do saranghae." Bisik Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang mulai basah. Airmatanya sepertinya tidak keras kepala lagi dan memutuskan untuk tumpah dan sulit berhenti.

Jaejoong merasa lega sekarang, bukan hanya perasaannya terbalas. Tapi ia bisa menyelamatkan pernikahannya. Ia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang ternyata malah membuatnya gemas itu.

"Hahaha, Aigo, Si cengeng Jaejoong muncul lagi. Walaupun Jaejoong yang cengeng terlihat menggemaskan, aku lebih suka dengan jaejoongku yang keras kepala." Goda Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku tidak cengeng!" Bantah Jaejoong melotot. "Moodku saja yang akhir-akhir ini buruk." Lanjutnya lagi beralasan.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku memang harus membawamu ke dokter Jaejoong-ah." Gumam Yunho menatap perut Jaejoong dihadapannya dengan pura-pura serius.

Jaejoong menjitk kepala Yunho karena malu. "Namja bodoh!"

Yunho tertawa dan menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Kau lebih bodoh dariku, tapi setidaknya aku mencintamu." Goda Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kau harus merasa beruntung karena perasaanmu terbalas tuan." Balas Jaejoong, tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memastikannya terlebih dulu." Ujar Yunho, matanya berkilat nakal.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang, dan Yunho sudah berada diatasnya, memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Yun?"

Yunho hanya membalas panggilan Jaejoong dengan senyuman dan membawa wajahnya turun mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Pelan ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong, sebelum menciumnya lembut. Yunho merasakan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan sama lembut. Tapi seperti biasa, ciuman seperti itu perlahan menjadi tidak cukup.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong ingin merasakan lebih dari itu.

Dan keduanya berciuman panas, saling menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh pasangan mereka. Tiap helaian kain ditubuh mereka adalah pengganggu. Dengan terburu-buru keduanya saling melepaskan apapun yang masih melekat ditubuh pasangan mereka, tidak menyisakan penghalang apapun diantara mereka. Tubuh Jaejoong yang lembut menari dengan bebas dibawah tangan-tangan Yunho yang tidak berhenti memanjakannya.

Yunho mulai mengalihkan ciumannya keleher Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, tak cukup hanya mencium bibir Jaejoong, ia ingin merasakan tiap jengkal tubuh yang lembut dan halus itu. Ciumannya perlahan semakin turun kedada Jaejoong yang entah mengapa terasa lebih _tender _dibanding biasanya. Mengabaikan hal itu Yunho mulai mencium perut lalu pinggang Jaejoong yang ramping.

Seperti malam-malam mereka sebelumnya, Yunho akan menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong sebelum keduanya bersatu.

Saat itulah, saat berada didalam Jaejoong, bergerak diatas tubuh indah pemuda itu, Yunho akan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang merah karena ekstasi, Yunho tahu betapa ia sudah sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau belum menjelaskan siapa pemuda tadi." Ujar Yunho memecah keheningan.

Yunho duduk bersandar di tumpukkan bantal dengan Jaejoong yang berbaring dipangkuannya. Keduanya terlihat tenang dan damai, juga puas setelah aktifitas tadi.

"Maksudmu Seunghyun sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong, mengubah posisi tidurnya agar bisa menatap ke ataas wajah Yunho.

"Hmm." Gumam Yunho, sebelah tangannya bermain-main dihelaian rambut Jaejoong. Hal ini mulai menjadi kesenangannya.

"Oh, Seunghyun sunbae itu penggemarku nomor 1." Jawab Jaejoong terus terang dan percaya diri.

Alis Yunho mengkerut dengan sendirinya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Tangannya yang tadi bermain-main dirambut Jaejoong juga berhenti.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat hal itu. Ia menarik tangan Yunho untuk kembali mengelus kepalanya. Hal itu terasa menyenangkan.

"Tenang saja, walaupun sunbae mengajakku selingkuh berkali-kali aku sudah menolaknya."

"Dia mengajakmu selingkuh?" Seru Yunho kaget. Tanpa sengaja ia mencengkram rambut Jaejoong dengan keras sekali hingga pemuda cantik itu memekik.

"Aishh, kau tenang saja, sepertinya sunbae sudah melepaskanku. Tadi ia juga yang menasehatiku agar lebih mempercayaimu mulai sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bisa tenang mulai sekarang." Gumam Yunho jujur dan tidak ragu menunjukkan kalau ia sempat merasa cemburu.

Keduanya kembali tenang, Yunho yang kembali menikmati rambut-rambut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama.

"Um, aniya. Hanya tentang Ahra."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku penasaran apa ia akan menerima keadaan ini begitu saja, aku khawatir ia akan seperti ibunya, keras kepala dan selalu berusaha menggoda ayahku. Tidak pernah putus asa mengunjungi rumah kami dan mengganggu kenyamanan kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang umma dan appa lakukan sampai Yuri-ssi benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan kami." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa lakukan hal yang sama nanti seperti orangtuamu kalau Ahra seperti itu. Kita tanyakan saja nanti." Saran Yunho santai.

Jaejoong tersenyum jahil mendengar saran Yunho itu. "Ide yang bagus."

Jaejoong sebenarnya sedikit heran kenapa Yunho terlihat santai seperti ini mengenai masalah Ahra, seakan-akan Ahra bukan orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Ia terdengar tidak peduli dengan Ahra.

"Yun?"

"Hm?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong ragu. "Ah, maksudku apa kalian bertengkar?" Lanjut Jaejoong cepat saat ekspresi Yunho mulai tidak enak. "Kau tahu, kau terdengar tidak peduli dan sedikit marah saat mendengar nama Ahra tadi."

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Jaejoong ke langit-langit kamar mereka. "Singkatnya dia mencoba untuk membohongiku dengan hal yang sangat keterlaluan."

Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh, karena sepertinya Yunho tidak berminat dengan tema pembicaraan ini. Apapun itu sepertinya Ahra sudah membuat Yunho sangat marah. Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah karena dalam hati ia bersyukur jika Yunho membenci Ahra. Itu artinya kesempatan Ahra merebut Yunho hampir nol persen.

"Yun, besok kau libur bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Ayo jenguk Ibumu, aku kangen pada ahjuma."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sekalian kita periksa keadaanmu." Ujar Yunho melirik main-main kearah perut Jaejoong.

Seperti biasa, wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah. Dengan cepat ia bergeser dari pangkuan Yunho kebantalnya sendiri, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian mukanya. "Pabo." Gumam Jaejoong malu, diam diam tangannya menyentuh permukaan perutnya sendiri.

Yunho tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong, dan dengan gemas memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas perutnya tadi.

Yunho berharap harapannya terkabul. Malam itu keduanya terlelap dengan mimpi yang sama, bocah kecil bermata bulat yang berlari kedalam pelukan mereka.

TBC

Seperti biasa makasih banyak karena udah baca, ketemu lagi di chapter depan. Mungkin sebentar lagi saya tamatin ^^


	11. Chapter 11

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 11

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Thanks to :

**_nin nina, vic89, pelangi senja, AbdulELF, riska0122, AyuClouds69, Milky andromeda, indah yunjae, YunHolic, kim eun neul, adette, Chunna82, ayy girl, meirah.1111, ichigo song, DiDiahWD, Qhia503, maximumelf, Kim Eun Seob, FiAndYJ, JungJaema, giaoneesan, elBlacksmile, Himawari ezuki, SSungmine, hanazawa kay, kim min ah, J-Twice, jihee46, aku suka ff, The Biggest fan of yunjae, AnjarW, aiiu d'freaky, desi2121, ayy88fish, boofishy, adindapranatha, griffo205, wiendzbica, rly jaekyu, Merry jung, mita changmin, kom shippo, Kim fabia, Jung Min Ah, insun taeby, ariesta87, simvir, biancaa, okoyunjae, yzj84, jae milk, cindyshim, tarry24792, guest, trilililili, choikyuhwa731, yjckiss,YJM, susan kwon, dianes, rly jaekyu, yunjaelover, kyunmiring, rara, chaachullie247, M, jennychan, faMinhyuk, syafira laila, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, miss cho, _****_dan readers yang lainnya._**

**__****_._**

**__****_._**

**__****_._**

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos, M-preg.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

Kira : Mianhae karena baru update *bow*, ga akan terlalu banyak ngomong deh, langsung aja ke cerita ^^

.

.

.

Go Yuri, wanita berperawakan langsing itu berdiri dengan gemetaran di luar kamar putri semata wayangnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara barang-barang yang dilempar, dan juga beberapa bunyi barang pecah. Rupanya wanita yang tak lain adalah Go Ahra itu sedang mengamuk. Wanita itu berteriak mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Disaat seperti ini Go Yuri tidak berani masuk ke kamar putrinya.

Begitu keadaan mulai terasa lebih tenang, tidak lagi terdengar teriakan ataupun bunyi barang yang dilempar, Go Yuri mengumpulkan segenap keberanian sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Ahra-ah." Panggil wanita itu selembut mungkin. Perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar. Di liriknya Ahra yang duduk dikaki ranjang dengan kedua lutut tertekuk, tatapannya terlihat liar dan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Ahra dingin.

"Kenapa aku selalu gagal mendapatkan apa yang kumau, kenapa Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan semua itu? KENAPA?" Lanjut ahra histeris. Ia melempar vas bunga ke dinding di hadapannya. Vas itu pecah berkeping-keping dan Ahra menatapnya dengan puas.

Nyonya Go mendekati putrinya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Ahra." Panggil wanita itu, duduk didepan Ahra. "Lepaskan Yunho, sejak awal dia bukan lagi milikmu. Umma mohon, hm?" Mulainya dengan lembut.

Ahra menatap Ibunya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan pria seperti Yunho. Pria yang bisa membuatku menjadi wanita terhormat dan disegani. Aku bodoh jika melepaskannya begitu saja." Tolaknya tegas.

"Ahra, Umma mohon hentikan semua ini." Bujuk Go Yuri pelan, dengan takut-takut berusaha menyentuh kepala Ahra.

Ahra menepis tangan ibunya yang hendak membelainya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin seperti umma, menyerah mendapatkan Kim Siwon. Aku tidak akan rela Jaejoong mendapatkan Yunho, tidak akan rela."

"Ahra, umma mohon jangan menjadi wanita jahat seperti umma." Bujuk Nyonya Go, rupanya wanita itu masih memendam penyelasan atas banyak kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan, demi ambisinya menjadi wanita terhormat di sisi Kim Siwon.

"Mengejar orang yang kita cintai tidak akan membuat kita menjadi orang jahat." Bantah Ahra keras kepala, yeoja mungil itu menatap tidak suka pada Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak jika Yunho juga mencintaimu, pria itu sekarang mencintai istrinya." Ralat Nyonya Go. "Ahra, pria itu sangat menyayangi istrinya, kau akan menjadi wanita yang jahat jika menghancurkan hubungan mereka."

Ahra memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menutup telinga dari perkataan ibunya. Karena penyesalannya, ibunya sekarang berubah, tidak lagi seperti dulu. Wanita itu hidup kembali dengan prinsip baru. Tapi Ahra lebih memilih Ibunya yang seperti dulu. Wanita yang tidak menyerah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Lagipula kau tidak benar-benar mencintai pria itu, kan?." Lanjut Go Yuri.

"Apa masalah cinta disini penting? Tidak Umma. Yang terpenting adalah Yunho adalah Yunho adalah sosok laki-laki sempurna yang selalu kita cari." Sahut Ahra. Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih murung. "Dan dia juga satu-satunya pria yang mendapat cintaku Umma, aku mencintainya dan dia juga laki-laki terhormat, apa kurangnya? Ia memiliki semuanya!"

"Dia kurang mencintaimu Ahra." Jawab Yuri sedih melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Lalu?! Aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku, toh dulu ia pernah mencintaiku sebelum Jaejoong datang." Tantang ahra.

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan membohongi dirimu. Kau tahu jelas apa yang Yunho rasakan padamu jelas bukan perasaan cinta, sepeduli apapun dia padamu."

Ahra terdiam tidak tahu ingin menyahut apa.

"Ahra, bagamana kalau seperti ini. Umma tahu kau ingin menjadi istri dari orang yang terhormat seperti keluarga Jung, kau cari saja pria lain, eoh? Pria lain yang single dan bisa mencintaimu." Bujuk Nyonya Go lagi, menggunakan taktik yang mungkin bisa meluluhkan Ahra. "Masih banyak pria lain, berhenti mengganggu Yunho dan Jaejoong-sii."

Ahra tertawa kecil. "Hentikan bujukanmu umma, aku bukan lagi anak kecil. Lagipula aku menginginkan Yunho, bukan yang lain."

"Ahra-ah." Bisik Nyonya Go lirih.

"Keluar umma, aku ingin sendiri."

Nyonya Go hanya bisa melempar pandangan iba pada putrinya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Yunho memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang di sofa kamar rawat ibunya. Membiarkan Jaejoong yang aktif berbicara panjang lebar dan bergosip ria dengan Ibunya. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menggigit apel yang ia bawa sendiri untuk menjenguk Ibu mertuanya.

Sepertinya Nyonya Jung sudah sangat sehat, terbukti dari gerakan tubuhnya yang penuh semangat saat berbagi cerita dengan Jaejoong.

"Jinjayo chagy?! Yunho melakukan itu padamu?" Pekik wanita yang tidak muda itu dengan wajah merona.

"Ne ahjumma, Yunho mengajakku kencan seharian, tidak berhenti memeluk dan menciumku. Dia sangat manis, bukan?"

"Ne, ne, putraku sangat manis….." Pekik Nyonya Jung seperti fansgirl.

Walaupun alisnya berkedut kesal karena Jaejoong membeberkan sisi lembutnya seperti itu ke Nyonya Jung, Yunho tidak tega marah karena melihat dua orang yang sangat ia sayang itu terlihat bahagia. Yah, sepertinya ia harus bertahan di goda ibunya nanti.

"Yun, kau diam saja. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong mendekati Yunho. Meeletakkan telapak tangannya dikening Yunho. "Umm, tidak panas kok!"

Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggam dan membawanya kearah dada kirinya. Jaejoong hanya menatap heran tingkah Yunho itu sesaat.

"Kau harus mengeceknya disini, Jae." Ujar Yunho meletakkan tangan Jaejoong di atas dada kirinya, dekat dengan jantung.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Disini yang sakit." Keluh Yunho. "Dadaku sakit karena selama dua puluh menit lebih kau jauh dariku. Mengabaikanku."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi datar. Ia benar-benar tidak berekpresi sama sekali dan juga tidak merespon kata-kata Yunho.

"Ahjumma!" Panggilnya tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Ne, Chagy?"

"Ahjumma yakin dia laki-laki yang kunikahi? Yunhoku memang manis, tapi kalau semanis ini pasti bukan Yunho." Celetuk Jaejoong seenaknya. "Yah! Katakan dimana Yunho kami?" Tanya Jaejoong. Matanya menyipit curiga pada Yunho.

Yunho merasakan sebelah matanya berkedut kesal sebelum menarik Jaejoong kepangkuannya. Pria itu memeluk gemas istrinya dan menjitak pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Pabo!" Rutuk Yunho kesal. Tapi matanya menunjukkan kalau ia merasa terhibur.

"Tapi memang benar, Yun. Kali ini kau terlalu gombal! Kelebihan manis, aku bisa terkena diabetes nanti!" Ujar Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Katakan Yun, siapa yang mengajarimu, eoh? Itu tadi jelas bukan gayamu!"

"Kau tahu, Yoochun yang mengajariku! Seharusnya aku memang tidak mendengarkannya!" Gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tertawa. Dengan gemas ia memeluk leher Yunho. "Aigo, tanpa belajar dari Yoochun pun kau sudah alami, Yun."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho menggoda.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Yunho.

"Aigoooooo! Manis sekaliii!" Pekik Nyonya Jung sambil memfoto pasangan baru itu dengan smartphone-nya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan nyengir malu pada Nyonya Jung.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau manis sekali! Yunho kau beruntung menikah dengan Jaejoong! Anak kalian pasti sangat manis nanti!" Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil mengkhayal.

"kebetulan umma bilang begitu, aku jadi ingat sesuatu!" Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat Jaejoong dari pangkuannya dengan mudah dan membiarkan Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya.

Jaejoong dan Nyonya Jung menatap Yunho dengan heran.

"Ayo kita periksa." Ajak Yunho semangat sambil menyeret Jaejoong menuju pintu.

"Kemana?"

"Ke dokter kandungan."

BLAM.

Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pintu kamarnya yang di tutup begitu saja oleh putra tunggal dan menantunya itu, meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

Yunho terlihat bersemangat. Nyonya Jung tertawa kecil mengingat tingkah putra beberapa saat tadi. Semoga saja Yunho tidak dibuat kecewa.

.

.

.

Dua wanita cantik berbeda usia berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan angkuh melewati lorong rumah sakit itu. Go Ahra, seperti biasa menemani Ibunya untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan yang wanita itu rutin lakukan. Keduanya terlihat seakan tidak peduli satu sama lain.

"Umma pulang saja sendiri nanti, aku akan ke tempat lain dulu." Ucap Ahra tetap memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Sahut Nyonya Go sambil tersenyum tipis pada seorang perawat yang dikenalnya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Go Yuri menatap anaknya.

"Kerumah Yunho." Jawab Ahra tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ahra-ah…" Desah Go Yuri. "Sebaiknya kau berpikir baik-baik, chagy."

"Aku sudah berpikir baik-baik sejak kemarin umma, aku tidak rela melepas Yunho untuk Jaejoong."

"Ahra, umma hanya tidak ingin kau seperti umma, berakhir sendirian tanpa siapapun." Nasehat Yuri, menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Ahra.

"Itu karena kesalahan umma sendiri." Balas Ahra ikut berhenti. Menatap tajam mata ibu kandungnya itu.

"Seandainya saja umma tidak menyerah, kehidupan kita akan lebih baik sejak dulu, aku akan mendapatkan seorang ayah yang terbaik seperti Siwon-ssi!"

"Tapi kehidupan kita sudah lebih baik saat ini, Ahra-ah." Bisik Go Yuri lelah. "Kau seorang wanita karir yang sukses Ahra."

"Ani." Sahut Ahra keras kepala. "ini semua belum cukup, aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi seorang wanita karir yang sukses, aku ingin lebih dari itu. Dan Yunho mampu memberikannya padaku, selain itu hanya dia pria yang bisa aku cintai, umma." Kalimat terakhir Ahra ucapkan dengan sangat lirih.

"Umma mo-"

"Yah! Yunho-ah!"

Pekikan seseorang memotong perkataan Go Yuri dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka juga beberapa orang disekitar tempat itu.

Ahra melihat jelas pemuda yang baru saja meneriakkan nama Yunho dengan kaget dan penuh kesenangan itu tidak lain adalah Jaejoong. Pemuda itu terlihat nyaman dalam pelukan erat Yunho. Ia juga mulai tertawa ketika Yunho membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya dan membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, dan keduanya saling berbagi senyuman sebelum Yunho meraih dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, menariknya menjauhi ruangan yang baru saja mereka datangi. Keduanya terlihat bahagia hingga membuat Ahra muak.

Saat keduanya berbalik dan mulai berjalan kearah Ahra dan Ibunyalah kedua pasangan itu baru menyadari keberadaan mereka. Jaejoong tampak kaget sebelum memasang wajah tak suka dan dengan angkuh menggandeng erat lengan Yunho. Sementara Yunho, seperti biasa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan lihai.

"Jaejoong-ssi." Panggil Yuri saat sadar pemuda didepannya itu adalah Jaejoong, yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia jumpai.

Alis Ahra dan Yunho berkerut heran saat melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terlihat kaget melihat Yuri, ia semakin merapat dan menempel pada Yunho, bahkan tatapan matanya terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat seperti ingin membunuh Yuri saat itu juga.

Yuri tersenyum pahit, tapi ia sudah sangat lama ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dengan berani ia mengambil langkah dan mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil satu langkah mundur. Menarik Yunho ikut terseret kebelakang. Tangan Jaejoong yang menggegam tangan Yunho terlihat bergetar.

"Jangan mendekat!" Perintah Jaejoong dingin. Walau tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah dan rasa takut, tatapan matanya masih bisa mengintimidasi wanita itu. Yunho bahkan tidak pernah tahu Jaejoong bisa menatap orang lain seperti ini.

Yuri langsung berhenti.

"Jaejoong-ssi lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar?" Tanya Yuri ramah, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan benci Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja, Nyonya Go!" Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Ah, begitu. Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Yuri penuh harap. Sementara Ahra menatap adegan di depannya itu dengan tidak nyaman.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi Yuri bisa melihat jawaban itu dari gerakan itu.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali." Ucap Yuri sedih.

Yuri terlihat sedih karena ternyata Jaejoong masih begitu takut dan membencinya hingga seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Yuri berharap dilain kesempatan ia bisa memperbaikinya.

"Ahra, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Yuri tersenyum meminta maaf lewat matanya pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menundukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, umma pulang saja sendiri." Bantah Ahra, ia menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Go Ahra! Pulang sekarang!" Perintah Yuri tegas dengan pundak tegap.

"Tapi Umma-"

"Ahra!"

Ahra yang mengenal ibunya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun sangat tahu kapan ia bisa membantah ibunya dan kapan ia tidak akan berani membantah ibunya itu.

"Arraso umma." Jawabnya pasrah. Ia melirik Yunho sekilas dan melempar tatapan jijik pada pemuda pelukan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ssi senang bertemu lagi denganmu, semoga pertemuan selanjutnya akan lebih baik. Anyeong." Ujar Yuri sopan.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau menatap Yuri, membuat wanita itu hampir menangis sebelum pamit pada Yunho di ikuti Ahra.

"Umma. Aku tidak tahu Jaejoong sangat takut padamu. Ia terlihat sedikit gemetar tadi." Celetuk Ahra saat keduanya sampai diparkiran.

"Ia hanya terlalu membenciku hingga seperti itu, Ahra-ah."

"Memangnya apa yang Umma lakukan padanya? Um, selain berusaha merebut ayahnya tentu saja."Tanya Ahra membukakan pintu mobil untuk ummanya.

"Sesuatu yang sangat buruk untuk seorang anak-anak." Jawab Go Yuri sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa jahatnya Umma saat itu." Lanjut Yuri menatap keluar kaca mobil. Banyak hal yang ia sesali dalam hidupnya, dan tidak semuanya bisa ia perbaiki.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang duduk dengan kaku disampingnya. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi ia tidak yakin ini saat yang tepat.

"Tanyakan saja!" Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Huh?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya dan tersenyum. " Kau terlihat gelisah, kalau itu karena kau ragu ingin bertanya atau tidak, tidak masalah. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Yun!" Ucapnya lembut.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong bisa membacanya sedalam ini. Ia merasa hangat. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa kau takut pada Go Yuri?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku membencinya, Yun. Bukan takut padanya." Jawab Jaejoong, memperhatikan dua anak kecil berbaju pasien yang terlihat tertawa bersama.

"Kau membencinya. Juga takut padanya." Ucap Yunho yakin.

"Kau terdengar sangat yakin, Yun. Wae?"

"Karena tanganmu masih belum berhenti gemetar." Jawab Yunho singkat.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang sebentar, sebelum kembali tenang. Ia menunduk dan tertawa kecil. "Terlihat jelas, ya?"

Yunho tidak menjawabnya, ia tahu Jaejoong tidak benar-benar bertanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak takut pada wanita seperti itu." Bisik Jaejoong. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho yang nyaman. "Orangtua ku hampir berpisah, salah satu kakak perempuanku hampir mati, kehangatan keluargaku yang dulu hampir tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Semua karena wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membencinya."

Yunho membawa tangan jaejoong yang ia genggam ke atas pangkuannya. "Lalu kenapa kau takut padanya?"

Pemuda menawan itu menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Um, itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan."

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, Jae." Hibur Yunho sambil mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Keduanya sama-sama memperhatikan kedua anak yang masih asyik bermain tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Go Yuri pernah hampir menjualku pada Seorang pria tua." Ucap Jaejoong berbisik, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa?!" Tubuh Yunho menegang seketika. Ia seperti siap bangkit dari sana dan mengejar Go Yuri lalu membunuh wanita itu dengan benda apa saja yang bisa ia temukan. Karena itu Jaejoong segera melepas tangannya dari Yunho dan memeluk erat lengan kokoh pria itu.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Yunho. Menunggu Yunho tenang untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kurasa saat itu ia sangat marah karena ayahku menolak melanjutkan hubungan dengannya. Ia menemuiku saat pulang sekolah, dan memaksaku ikut dengannya ke sebuah hotel."

"Apa laki-laki tua itu menyentuhmu?" Tanya Yunho geram.

"Hm, hampir. Aku sangat ketakutan, wanita itu hanya berdiri di pinggir ranjang saat pria itu mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan membiarkanku melihatnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik dan membawaku lari. Tapi bagaimanapun bagiku ia tetap menakutkan. Wanita macam apa yang berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang anak kecil."

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya mendingin tiap kali mengingat hal itu, ia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pria itu bahkan tak sempat menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak menceritakan ini pada orangtuamu?" Tebak Yunho, ia sangat marah. Tapi dengan setenang mungkin ia hanya bisa mengelus kepala Jaejoong dipundaknya. Memberi rasa aman untuk pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Terlalu banyak masalah. Aku tidak ingin menambah satu masalah lagi dipundak mereka. Apalagi saat itu juga Hyuna noona masuk rumah sakit."

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong mulai merasa lebih tenang setelah menceritakan hal itu pada Yunho. Terlebih lagi rasa telapak tangan Yunho dikepalanya membuatnya merasa ingin tidur.

"Jae?"

"Um?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memintamu melupakan semua hal buruk yang pernah kau alami, karena itu juga bagian dari dirimu."

"Um. Lalu?"

"Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau belajar untuk tidak melihat lagi kebelakang dan merasa tertekan karena hal itu." Lanjut Yunho tegas. "Kim Jaejoong, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersamaku dan anak kita. Mulai sekarang pikirkan saja masa depan kita bertiga."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia melepaskan diri dari Yunho. "Hahaha, kau seperti sedang melamarku."

"Aku memang sedang melamarmu." Sahut Yunho kesal. "Padahal aku serius sekali tadi." Gerutunya

"Oh, benarkah?! Seingatku kita sudah menikah bodoh!" Goda Jaejoong menatap wajah kesal Yunho.

"Kita memang menikah, tapi apa aku pernah melamarmu?" Sindir Yunho.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Tidak pernah. Kalau begitu lain kali lakukan dengan lebih baik!" jawab Jaejoong dengan gaya angkuh khas seorang Kim itu. "kalau tidak aku akan menceritakan pada anak kita kalau ayahnya sangat tidak romantis."

"Aku memang bukan orang yang romatis." Aku Yunho tidak kalah angkuh. Ia merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Jaejoong dan menghadap perut istrinya. "Lagipula anakku akan tetap bangga pada ayahnya." Ucapnya penuh sayang sambil mengusap perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan memeluk kepala Yunho dengan sayang. "Hm, tentu saja."

Yunho memang berhasil menyeret Jaejoong kedokter kandungan tadi, sebelum akhirnya berpapasan dengan Ahra dan Yuri. Keduanya tentu saja mendapat kabar yang mengagetkan dan menggembirakan itu. Tinggal menunggu 8 bulan lebih mereka bisa memeluk sosok mungil yang merupakan tanggung jawab mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

Untukmengatakan bahwa kehidupan rumah-tangga mereka sangat bahagia mungkin terdengar seperti berlebihan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hidup keduanya terasa lengkap sekarang.

Yunho masih seperti biasa, pagi sekali berangkat kerja dan baru pulang pukul 3 sore. Tiap siang Jaejoong akan menyempatkan diri membawakan Yunho makan siang kalau ia tidak sedang sibuk kuliah. Ya, Jaejoong masih melanjutkan study nya sebelum mengambil cuti dalam waktu dekat ini.

Banyak hal yang berubah, juga yang masih tetap sama, termasuk satu hal ini, dan Jaejoong sangat membencinya. Yaitu Go Ahra masih bekerja diperusahaan suaminya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih kesal padamu karena tidak memecat Go Ahra." Ujar Jaejoong saat mengantar makan siang untuk suaminya.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat wajah cemberut istrinya. "Kau tahu itu bukan hal yang baik, sayang. Mencampur urusan pribadi dengan urusan kerja buka gayaku."

"Hmp. Kau terlalu banyak gaya, Tuan." Ejek Jaejoong merengut. " Kau tidak takut di goda, eoh?"

"Godaannya tidak akan mempan. Aku pernah di goda oleh yang lebih baik." Jawab Yunho setelah menelan makanannya. "Istriku saat menggodaku jauh lebih seksi."

"Aish, ucapan mulai ngaco!" Gerutu Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Kau tenang saja Jae, Ahra tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Lagipula ia bekerja langsung di bawah Yoochun mulai sekarang dan Yoochun akan mengawasinya dengan baik."

"Umm, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau dia macam-macam, habis dia!" Desis Jaejoong sambil mengacung-acungkan garpu di tangannya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Jae." Ujar Yunho sarkastik.

"Kau tidak percaya aku berani menghajarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong tersinggung.

Yunho keringat dingin juga akhirnya di tatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong. "aniya, bukan begitu. Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya kau akan menghajarnya sementara salah satu prinsipmu adalah jangan menghajar wanita secara berlebihan."

"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian untuknya." Sahut Jaejoong seenaknya dan mencomot telur dadar yang ia masak untuk Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong mengamuk. Pemuda itu semakin sensitive tiap harinya, tapi kadang justru membuatnya menggemaskan untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Usai menemani Yunho makan siang di ruangannya, Jaejoong langsung pamit dengan kecupan kecil dipipi Yunho dan bergegas pulang. Ia bahkan sempat berpapasan dengan Go Ahra. Bahkan dengan kondisi seperti ini wanita itu masih saja bersikap angkuh, Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan cengiran khas-nya,secara tidak langsung mengejek Ahra dengan kekalahannya.

TBC

Shankyu udah baca, ketemu lagi di chapter depan ^^

jangan ragu menunjukkan kesalahan saya.


	12. Chapter 12

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part 12

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Thanks to :

**_Vic89, Hello Pooh, YunHolic, , BooF_ish_y, meirah.1111, Kang Shin Ah, kyunminring, Erria Cassie, adindapranatha, nin nina, Kim Eun Seob, ariesta87, , Himawari Ezuki, Qhia503, elBlacksmile, hanazawa kay, Phoenix emperor, CheftyClouds, ichigo song, Moceng, saltybear, Rilianda Abelira, Nakahara Grill, FiandYJ, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, mita changmin, insun taeby, desi2121, Griffo205, aku suka ff, adette, Cryon, Kim Min ah, Jung Min Ah, maximumelf, AnjarW, giaoneesan, Minhyunni1318, simvir, hae-yha, rara, guest, Yzj84, trilililili, susan kwon, okoyunjae, vermilion, Ayy88fish, meybi, yunjaelover, alvi, hazuki, Resshi Jung YJs II, chindyshim, tarry24792, redyna90, vivi, irengiovanny, ChoiKyuHwa731, Pelangi Senja, Petals, andreychoi, Angel Muaffi, dan reader yang lainnya. ^^ thank you untuk saran dan teguran dan juga semangat yang ada, saya benar-benar menghargai itu semua_**

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, drama.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos yang ga pernah lepas dari saya.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Yunho." Panggil Ahra saat melihat Direktur muda itu lewat di depan mejanya menuju keruangan Yoochun.

Yunho berhenti untuk menoleh sebentar melihat Ahra. "Ada apa, Ahra-ssi?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

Ahra tersenyum miris. Bahkan Yunho mulai memanggilnya seakan-akan mereka hanya rekan kerja biasa sekarang. "Yoochun-ssi sedang tidak ada diruangannya sekarang." Sahut Ahra tenang dan sopan.

"Aku bisa menunggu diruangannya." Ucap Yunho. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Sejak kejadian malam itu ia memang merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan Ahra.

Yunho masuk ke ruangan baru sahabatnya itu dan membuat dirinya nyaman di sofa coklat milik Yoochun. Seperti biasa Yoochun selalu membuat ruangannya terlihat romantis, dari warna hingga pelengkap ruangan memberi suasana nyaman. Tak heran pemuda itu banyak digilai wanita.

Yunho melirik meja kerja sahabatnya, dan tanpa sengaja melihat potret seorang pemuda dengan tanpang sombong sedang menyeringai menunjukkan sebuah piala. Yunho ingat pemuda itu adalah adik Yoochun. Di samping foto Yoohwan terdapat foto Nyonya Park, Ibu kandung Yoochun. Tidak ada foto lain.

Yunho ingin tertawa, ironis sekali sahabatnya itu. Seorang yang sering dimintai saran tentang masalah percintaan dan digilai wanita tapi masih tetap sendiri. Semua karena Yoochun sama sekali tidak berkomitmen dalam suatu hubungan. Seharusnya Yoochun berhenti bermain-main dan mulai serius.

_"Aku hanya mencari yang terbaik, sobat._"

Begitu kalimat yang Yoochun lontarkan saat Yunho -untuk sekian kalinya- menasehati sifat pilih-pilih Yoochun. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita cantik dan pintar yang Yoochun kencani dan itupun hanya untuk beberapa hari sebelum Yoochun dengan baik-baik meninggalkan mereka, dengan alasan mereka bukan wanita yang tepat.

Yunho jadi merasa beruntung karena sudah memiliki Jaejoong. Seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya. Seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya tiap ia pulang kerja, memeluknya ketika lelah dan memahaminya. Terlebih lagi sekarang mereka memiliki calon bayi yang akan melengkapi kehidupan mereka.

Ah, pemuda itu menghela nafas dan merengut. Ia merindukan istrinya sekarang.

"Yun." Panggil seseorang menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

Pemuda itu menatap tak suka pada ahra yang berdiri di depan meja Yoochun. Secangkir kopi di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak ingat memintamu membawakanku apa-apa." Ucap Yunho hati-hati.

"Ku pikir kau membutuhkannya sekarang, Yun. Bukankah kau biasa meminum secangkir kopi tiap jam-jam seperti ini?" Sahut Ahra dan dengan santai meletakkan minuman hitam itu di meja kerja milik Yoochun itu.

Ahra tersenyum menatap Yunho yang hanya menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan cangkir itu dari hadapannya. "Mian Ahra, sekarang aku hanya minum kopi saat pagi saja. Kau bisa membawanya kembali." Tolak Yunho pelan.

"Ah, K-kalau begitu aku bisa mengambilkanmu minuman yang lain." Ucap Ahra buru-buru, tidak menyangka Yunho akan menolak kopi buatannya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku ingin minum sesuatu." Jawab Yunho terhadap asisten Yoochun itu. "kau bisa keluar sekarang." Usir Yunho terselubung.

Yunho menunggu Ahra meninggalkan ruangan, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya membuat Yunho kembali menatapnya dengan malas. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu Ahra-ssi?" Tanya Yunho sarkastik.

Ahra tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Yun, Apa kau sangat membenciku sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Apa karena sekarang kau mencintai orang lain kau jadi berubah membenciku?" Tanya Ahra lagi.

"Ahra kau tahu jawabanku." Jawab Yunho dingin. "Kau tentu masih ingat kejadian malam itu, bukan? Bagaimana kau berusaha menipuku lalu memanipulasi Jaejoong, kau juga terlihat sedikit berbeda saat itu, aku sampai tidak tahu apa aku membencimu atau tidak." Sindir Yunho lagi. Ia menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya.

Ahra menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kau tahu saat itu aku hanya sedikit terguncang Yun. Bagaimanapun hari itu aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Ujar Ahra pelan.

Yunho tertawa. "Cukup Ahra." Perintahnya dingin. "Aku pikir pembicaraan kita malam itu sudah sangat jelas, mengenai apa yang aku tahu tentangmu. Jadi kau bisa berhenti berbohong dan bersikap seperti ini!"

Ahra mencengkram erat roknya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Aku tidak berbohong!" Bantahnya nanar.

"Keluar Ahra. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sia-sia seperti ini." Perintah Yunho arrogant.

"Tapi aku memang tidak berbohong! Aku tidak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaanku padamu Jung Yunho!" Teriak Ahra. Ia dan Yunho saling melempar tatapan tajam. "Aku akui aku mencintai harta dan kekuasaanmu, tapi perasaanku jauh lebih besar padamu!" Lanjut wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katamu, bahkan jika aku percaya semua itu tidak akan merubah apa-pun."

Mendengarnya Ahra seperti ingin tertawa, dan tertawalah yang Ia lakukan. Tawa yang sinis. "Apa karena Jaejoong, huh? Sekarang kau tidak peduli hal lain dan hanya peduli pada Jaejoong?" Bisik Ahra, tatapannya menuntu Yunho untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Tapi Yunho lebih memilih jujur.

"Ya, aku sekarang hanya peduli dengan apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan, dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Semua hal harus sesuai untuknya." Jawab Yunho tegas.

Kata-kata itu membuat ahra lepas kendali. Ia meraih cangkir kopi di meja itu dan melemparnya ke Yunho. Karena kendali diri yang tidak teratur atau memang Yunho yang beruntung, cangkir itu tidak mengenai Yunho dan lolos mengenai dinding di belakangnya.

Yunho menatap pecahan cangkir itu tak percaya. Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara nafas Ahra yang berat karena amarah.

Ahra mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho.

Wanita itu tersentak.

Yunho sekarang menatap Ahra dengan tajam. Matanya berkilat marah.

Tubuh Ahra menjadi gemetar seketika dan tanpa sadar ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Yunho, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat amarah seperti itu di wajah Pemuda tampan itu. Begitu dingin dan tajam. Yunho seperti ingin menguliti dan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Berani sekali!" Desis Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Berani sekali kau bertingkah seperti itu padaku! Pada seorang Jung Yunho!" Teriak Yunho marah.

Ahra menahan nafas takut. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa Yunho, pemuda yang bertangan dingin di dunia bisnis ini sangat benci saat orang lain berlaku tidak sopan padanya sampai melemparinya dengan benda seperti ini. Dan Yunho yang marah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi sudah terlanjur, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Wanita itu memberanikan diri lagi untuk mendekat.

"Ini tidak adil untukku." Bisik Ahra putus asa. Ia mulai menangis sekarang..

Yunho dengan lelah mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Amarahnya lenyap seketika berganti dengan perasaan bersalah karena sudah mencampakkan wanita itu begitu saja. Seburuk apapun sifat asli wanita itu.

"Dengar Ahra, aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa lagi padamu." Ujar Yunho.

Ahra mendekati Yunho dan mencengkram pundaknya. "Kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku ingin kau bertindak!"

Yunho melepaskan tangan Ahra dari pundaknya dan mendorong wanita itu menjauh. Tapi ahra seakan tidak peduli dan terus bicara.

"Kau hanya tinggal menerimaku kembali, tinggalkan Jaejoong dan ceraikan dia. Lalu kita bisa kembali bersama." Ucap ahra dengan nada yang berusaha membujuk, seakan-akan Yunho masih seorang remaja.

"Kau gila Ahra!" Bentak Yunho. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Pria itu berjalan mendekati jendela besar kantornya. Memandang jalanan di bawahnya.

"KALAU BEGITU LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!" Teriak Ahra mengagetkan Yunho. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Ahra kembali mendekati Yunho, tapi ia berhenti saat Yunho berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, memperingatkannya untuk jangan mendekat.

"Bagaimana Yun, kau tidak ingin melihatku mati, aniya? Lebih baik aku mati kalau kau tidak kembali padaku!" Ancam Ahra.

Yunho menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tidak percaya gadis itu mengancamnya seperti ini. "Jangan bodoh Ahra." Bisiknya mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Gertak Ahra. "Apa kau tidak percaya aku akan melakukannya?" Ahra tidak menunggu Yunho menjawab, gadis itu langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan mengambil pecahan kaca di dekat Yunho. Ia meletakkan sisi yang tajam di lehernya, menekannya pelan.

"Go Ahra!" Yunho bangkit dan hendak mendekati wanita itu. Tapi Ahra sontak mundur menjauh.

"Yunho kau sangat mengenalku. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku! Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong, kau akan melihat mayatku nanti!" Ancam Ahra.

Yunho terlihat bingung, ia menggeram kesal karena hal ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang bunuh diri dihadapannya, tapi ia lebih tidak rela jika Jaejoong yang terluka.

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja!" Ujar Yunho pelan tanpa melihat Ahra.

Udara seakan berhenti di sekitar Ahra saat Yunho mengucapkan hal itu. "Yun, kau-"

"Lebih baik aku melihatmu mati daripada melihat Jaejoongku yang mati." Lanjut Yunho. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih melihat Ahra seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh bimbang, keputusannya harus tegas.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kau meninggalkannya, Yunho." Ujar Ahra, tangannya yang memegang pecahan beling bergetar kuat.

"Jaejoong sangat mencintaiku dan meninggalkannya hanya akan membuatnya mati, Ahra. Dan aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi."

"Aku juga akan mati Yunho, aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Jaejoong mencintaimu."

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Ia lebih mencintaiku, Ahra dan aku lebih mencintainya. Mianhae, tapi kumohon hentikan semua ini, biarkan kami bahagia. Jaejoong sedang mengandung Ahra, aku sudah lengkap sekarang. Kesalahanku karena mencampakkanmu akan kutebus suatu hari nanti."

Kali ini Ahra seakan tidak mampu bernafas. Yunho bukan hanya memilih Jaejoong. Pria itu bahkan akan segera memiliki anak. Ahra tertawa miris, andai ia tidak melakukan operasi itu, ia masih bisa menahan Yunho di sisinya dengan memiliki anak itu. Tangan Ahra jatuh begitu saja disisi tubuhnya.

Kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Ahra merasa tidak ada jalan lagi untuknya. Ia hanya bisa diam mematung dihadapan Yunho.

"Pulanglah!" Bisik Yunho tiba-tiba. "Pulang dan istrahatlah, aku akan memberimu cuti sampai kau lebih tenang." Saran Yunho.

Pemuda itu mendekati Ahra. "Ahra, kau wanita yang baik, tapi jalanmu yang salah. Aku harap kau bisa memperbaikinya." Ujar Yunho sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

Junsu menatap pasrah kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang duduk berdampingan dan menghabiskan makanan yang super banyak itu. Junsu bisa paham jika itu hanya Shim Changmin, Junsu kenal betul bagaimana pandangan Changmin tentang makanan. Tapi ini Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong yang pola makannya teratur.

"Uggh, melihat kalian berdua aku jadi mual." Keluh Junsu mendorong piring makanannya jauh-jauh.

"Wae?" Tanya Changmin tanpa dosa. Ia mengambil alih piring makanan Junsu.

"Nafsu makan kalian sungguh daebak." Puji Junsu setengah hati. "Bicara soal nafsu makan. Hyung, akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini, ya." Ujar Junsu pelan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu jae-hyung, syukurlah nafsu makannya baik, ini juga demi kesehatan calon keponakan kita nanti, Junsu." Tegur Changmin sok dewasa.

"Hehehe." Jaejoong tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali memenuhi perutnya yang lapar. Sebentar kemudian ia melirik Iphone nya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Changmin ingin tahu.

"Yunho, sepertinya dia sibuk sekali jadi akan pulang telat hari ini." Jawab Jaejoong merengut membuat Junsu terkikik pelan.

"Chukkae, Hyung. Akhirnya kehidupan rumah tanggamu aman sekarang." Tawa Junsu. Pemuda itu sungguh bahagia melihat perkembangan hidup pernikahan sahabatnya itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Go Ahra sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi sesaat kemudian.

"Um? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali.

"Ishh, dia kan wanita 'Affair' suami mu."

"Ohh, tidak usah pikirkan wanita itu, memangnya dia bisa berbuat apa. Tapi tenang saja aku akan selalu waspada padanya!" Sahut Jaejoong tertawa yakin.

Junsu merengut. "Wajar aku khawatir, hyung. Wanita yang terlalu ambisius itu berbahaya."

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ya, aku sudah pernah melihatnya." Desah Jaejoong. "Semoga saja Ahra bisa mengikuti jejak ibunya yang sudah bertobat. Jika tidak, kurasa akan jadi hal yang buruk jika ia membuat masalah yang kelak akan sampai ke telinga umma dan noona-deul."

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Aunty dan Noona-deul mu pasti akan menghabisinya!" Ucap Changmin yakin. Tenu saja ia yakin, ia sering di jadikan partner criminal oleh Heechul, bahkan oleh Taehee dan Hyuna sejak mereka masih kecil.

Jaejoong dan Junsu ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Go Yuri, setelah usianya yang hampir mendekati 48 tahun bukan lagi wanita yang menikmati acara makan di luar rumah atau berbelanja pakaian dan barang-barang mahal seperti saat masa mudanya. Tapi ia masih tetap menikmati secangkir teh dan sepotong cake ketika ia merasa bosan atau sangat tertekan.

Dengan semua masalah yang Ahra bebankan untuknya akhir-akhir ini, wanita itu merasa sudah sepantasnya ia menikmati waktu santainya, dengan secangkir teh dan kue. Cukup menghilangkan sedikit stress.

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jaejoong. Pemuda berparas menawan itu duduk di meja yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Bersama kedua temannya yang Yuri tidak kenal siapa. Yuri pikir ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk kembali menghampiri pemuda itu.

Karena itu dengan memberanikan diri ia mendekati Jaejoong dan menyapanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi."

Yuri tidak kaget dengan reaksi Jaejoong, pemuda itu terjebak antara amarah dan terror, hingga ia hanya menatap Yuri tanpa berkedip.

"Hyung, kau mengenalnya?" Bisik Junsu pelan ke telinga Jaejoong yang masih terpaku.

Jaejoong yang tersadar dari kekakuannya langsung berdehem pelan dan melirik Changmin. Sementara Changmin menatap tajam wanita itu. Changmin hanya tidak menyangka wanita itu berani muncul lagi di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengenalnya." Jawab Jaejoong gelisah. "Yuri-ssi, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Jaejoong canggung.

Yuri tersenyum. "Jaejoong-ssi, kali ini bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?." Tanya Yuri penuh harap.

Jaejoong melirik Changmin dan melihat tatapan Changmin yang seolah memberinya isyarat tidak setuju. "Ah, sayang sekali Yuri-ssi, tapi kami cukup sibuk saat ini, mungkin lain waktu." Jawab Jaejoong. Pemuda itu bangkit dan bermaksud meninggalkan restoran iitu.

Yuri dengan cepat mencekal lengan Jaejoong yang segera di tepis pemuda itu. Jaejoong menatap sengit Nyonya Go.

"Kumohon Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Yuri cepat-cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat membentaknya. "Sekali ini saja dan aku akan berhenti mengganggumu." Mohon wanita itu, tidak berani lagi menyentuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik pintu keluar.

"Aku mohon Jaejoong-ssi." Pinta Nyonya Go lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong pasrah. Ucapan itu mengundang senyum senang di wajah wanita itu.

"Hyung!" Tegur Changmin tidak suka.

"Gwencana Changmin-ah, cepat atau lambat ada banyak hal yang memang harus kami bicarakan." Jaejoong melirik wajah Nyonya Go sekilas, lalu memberi senyum meyakinkan pada Changmin, juga Junsu yang terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kami akan menunggu di meja sebelah." Ucap Changmin dengan wajah tak puas. Pemuda itu lalu menyeret Junsu ikut dengannya.

.

.

.

Yuri duduk dengan gelisah dihadapan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berhenti mempelototinya sedari tadi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Jaejoong bergerak mengambil tasnya.

"Ah, mian. Ku mohon jangan dulu pergi." Ucap Go Yuri cepat-cepat.

Jaejoong langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya dan kembali menatap tajam wanita itu. Tangannya terlipat dengan angkuh didadanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi apa kau takut padaku?" Tanya wanita itu hati-hati.

Jaejoong mendengus angkuh. "Kau percaya diri sekali."

Yuri menatap meja didepannya dengan miris. "Wajar jika kau membenci dan takut padaku, saat itu aku benar-benar seperti penyihir wanita yang jahat."

"Syukurlah kau sadar." Celetuk Jaejoong sinis.

Yuri kembali tersenyum miris. Dia sering sekali melakukannya akhir-akhir ini. "Aku sudah menebus kesalahanku dengan meninggalkan keluargamu dengan tenang. Tapi aku masih belum bisa membebaskan perasaan bersalahku padamu. Walaupun pada akhirnya kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, bayang-bayang wajahmu hari itu masih ku ingat sampai hari ini."

"Kau ingin mengejekku?" Tanya Jaejoong sengit. Wajahnya memerah.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." Bantah Yuri cepat. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu secara langsung. Selama ini aku belum memiliki keberanian untuk itu."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, lebih tepatnya menertawakan wanita dihadapannya ini. wanita yang dulu terlihat ambisius dan kuat sekarang terlihat lemah dan penakut. Sepertinya rasa bersalah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Jaejoong memainkan garpunya pelan, memandang keluar jendela restoran.

"Katakan Yuri-ssi. Saat itu kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yuri mengaduk pelan tehnya. "Karena hari itu kau mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri." Jawab Yuri mengundang tatapan penasaran dari Jaejoong.

"Saat kau berteriak meminta tolong padaku, aku jadi teringat saat Ayahku sendiri membawaku ke rumah bordil, aku yang masih remaja dan ketakutan berteriak padanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri karena aku percaya padanya, tapi seberapa kencang dan sesering apapun aku berteriak padanya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, meninggalkanku sendirian. "

Yuri menyesap tehnya sejenak dan meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Rasa takut yang seperti itu, aku tidak ingin orang lain mengalaminya lagi. Keputus asaan yang seperti itu sangat menyedihkan, aku yang paling mengerti bagaimana rasanya, tapi aku malah melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang yang paling ku benci didunia ini." Yuri tertawa miris.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Yuri, sesekali mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi janin 3 bulan itu. Seakan-akan tidak membiarkannya mendegar apapun.

"Hari itu aku merasa seperti tertampar. Aku yang paling memahami bagaimana rasanya keluarga yang tidak lengkap dan tidak harmonis, aku malah memilih egoism dan ambisiku dan hampir melakukakan hal yang sama pada keluargamu. Karena itulah mengapa aku mundur, Jaejoong-ssi. Dan kurasa aku seperti mengkhianati kepercayaan suamiku yang sudah meninggal. Pria itu yang sudah membebaskanku dari rumah bordil itu, memberiku kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dan bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya ia selalu berharap aku tetap menjadi wanita yang terhormat."

"Dan kau berpikir menjadi wanita terhormat adalah dengan menikahi ayahku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yuri tersenyum tipis. "Ya, dan betapa salahnya aku." Akunya pelan. "Jaejoong-ssi apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Mata Yuri memandang penuh harap pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap lama Yuri sebelum ia berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Yuri hampir berpikir Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ucapan terakhir pemuda itu membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu. Karena itu berhenti muncul dihadapanku dan mengganggu keluargaku."

.

.

.

Baiklah, Sekarang Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis sambil melempar apa saja seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen. Setelah mengurusi Ibu sekarang ia harus berhadapan lagi dengan anaknya?! Kemana Nyonya Heechul disaat seperti ini.

Jaejoong baru saja pulang setelah di antar oleh Changmin, karena Jaejoong tidak di perbolehkan Yunho menyetir karena pusing mendadak yang sering Jaejoong alami akhir-akhir ini akan membahayakannya ketika menyetir.

Pemuda itu dengan lega menuju ke kamarnya untuk berbaring, tapi ia malah mendapati Go Ahra di dalam kamarnya, di dalam kamarnya. Sial, apa wanita itu tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah seakan dia nyonya di rumah ini?. Wanita itu duduk dengan nyaman di atas ranjang seakan ranjang itu adalah miliknya. Jaejoong yang sudah lelah, ingin sekali menjambak wanita itu keluar. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya, menjambak hanya dilakukan oleh wanita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong menahan emosi. "Kau tahu masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa ijin itu melanggar hukum." Sindir Jaejoong.

Go Ahra tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia hanya bangun untuk berdiri dan mendekati Jaejoong dengan langkah gontai. Dan yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah tiba-tiba saja wanita itu sudah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Go Ahra?!"

"Jaejoong." Panggil Ahra dengan kepala tertunduk kelantai. "Kumohon, kumohon kembalikan Yunho padaku." Pekik Ahra putus asa. ia mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, menatap Jaejoong memelas. "Kau punya semuanya, kau laki-laki terhormat, keluarga yang lengkap, harta yang tidak kumiliki. kau tidak lagi membutuhkan Yunho. Dengan statusmu kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang lain."

Jaejoong mulai merasa kasihan pada wanita itu sekarang. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin memberikan suamiku sendiri. Lagipula Yunho bukan barang, Ahra-ssi. ia bebas menentukan pilihannya, dan ia memilihku." Ujar Jaejoong pelan-pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Celetuk Ahra, tersenyum miris.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang pantas untukmu, kau wanita yang cantik dan cerdas Ahra, hanya kau menjalani cara hidup yang salah. aku yakin kau pasti bahagia dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Ahra tertawa, bukan karena lucu, tapi karena ia terjebak antara ingin menangis atau berteriak. denagn sempoyongan ia berdiri dan mendekati Jaejoong. "Kau pelacur yang beruntung Kim." Desis Ahra di wajah Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu mengernyit jijik saat mencium bau alcohol dari mulut Ahra. Ia mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya. Terlihat jelas ia juga tersinggung karena Ahra menyebutnya pelacur. "Kau menjijikkan." Tegur Jaejoong, mual dengan bau alkohol dari Ahra.

"Ha, katakan saja yang mau kau kau katakan, kau dan Yunho sama saja, menyakitiku dengan kata-kata kalian." Ahra mendekati meja rias Jaejoong dan meraih pisau lipat yang ia tinggalkan disana tadi. "Ia bicara seakan-akan nyawaku tidak berharga. Kita lihat apa nyawaku masih tidak berharga di banding nyawamu." Bisik Ahra mendekati Jaejoong dengan pisau ditangannya.

Kali ini Jaejoong mendesah lelah. Yang benar saja, kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan wanita seperti ini dua kali dalam hidupnya. Ibu dan anak sama saja, tapi setidaknya ibunya sudah 'sembuh'.

Ahra menjadi amat tersinggung karena sikap acuh tak acuh Jaejoong yang seperti ini, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong, pisau terancung dengan tinggi di tangannya. Tapi wanita itu lupa satu hal, Jaejoong masih seorang laki-laki, seanggun dan secantik apapun dia. Jadi, Hal yang mudah untuk Jaejoong menghindar sekaligus menagkap lengan Ahra dan memiting lengan kurus itu. Jaejoong bahkan dengan santai merebut pisau itu dari tangan Ahra.

Tanpa melepaskan tangan Ahra, Jaejoong membuang pisau itu jauh-jauh. Agar aman.

"Kau sepertinya lebih mengerikan dari Ibumu." Ucap Jaejoong, menguatkan tekanan tangannya di lengan Ahra, membuat wanita setengah mabuk itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Ahra sambil memberontak dengan sia-sia.

"Lalu membiarkanmu mencoba mencelakaiku? Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Ahra dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar. "sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ya. Sebelum Yunho pulang dan masalah ini jadi besar. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini." Jaejoong mulai merasa pusing sekarang.

"Bajingan kau Kim!" Gertak Ahra menjerit kesal. "Kau dan Ibumu sama saja! Pelacur!"

"Yah! Jangan bicara kotor didepanku! Anakku bisa saja mendengarnya nanti!" bentak Jaejoong sengaja memancing emosi Ahra.

Ahra menjerit kesal dan semakin kuat meronta, membuat Jaejoong hampir kehilangan kendali. Keduanya hampir saja tergelincir di tangga jika saja Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat mengembalikan keseimbangannya. "Bergerak sekali lagi, akan ku dorong kau dari sini!" Ancam Jaejoong yang wajahnya memucat karena hampir jatuh. Ia juga merasa sedikit mual sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku peduli, eoh?" Teriak Ahra sengit dan menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong keras-keras.

Jaejoong yang sejak awal keseimbangannya terganggu dan rasa mual yang menderanya, dengan mudah oleng dan melepas tangan Ahra begitu saja.

Dalam sekejap Jaejoong merasa kehilangan pijakannya, ia segera meraih pegangan tangga, tapi tangannya dengan licin terlepas begitu saja dari benda itu, dengan putus asa ia meraih tangannya ke Arah Ahra, berharap wanita itu meraihnya dengan cepat.

Tapi wanita itu hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan shock saat tubuh Jaejoong jatuh dengan bunyi yang keras.

"J-jaejoong-ssi." Panggil Ahra Shock, ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlihat bergelung, kedua lututnya tertekuk hingga dada, seakan menahan sakit, ia menggeram pelan sebelum berhenti bergerak sama sekali. Darah mulai merembes dari tubuhnya, entah dari mana.

Ahra hanya bisa berdiri membatu dengan wajah pucat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan keadaan seperti inilah yang Yunho temui saat tak sampai semenit kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

TBC.

Gomapta sudah baca. *Bow* saya yakin sekali bakal ada typos -_-

sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir ^^


	13. Chapter 13

MARRIAGE and AFFAIR

Part End

.

.

.

A YunJae Love Story

Full Thanks to :

_**Semua yang Baca, Review, Follow, dan nge-fav cerita ini hingga akhir**_

_**Terima kasih banyak.**_

_**Spesial Thanks untuk yang sudah review, walaupun hanya sepatah dua patah kata, semuanya jadi penyemangat tersendiri. Dari saran dan kritik chingu-deul saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya. Walaupun saya masih sering gagal. ^^**_

_**Saya pengen nyebut nama chingudeul satu-satu, tapi untuk kali saya yakin pasti saya dibakar kalau nulis semuanya dan bikin penuh halaman, hehehe**_

_**Chapter terakhir dari Marriage and Affair.**_

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, _**drama**_.

Rating : Mature

Warning : Yaoi, Thypos. Yun and Jae. Female/Heechul.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan lama keluarga, Yunho membuat perjanjian dengan Jaejoong, bahwa Yunho akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dan boleh membawa kekasihnya pulang, dan Jaejoong boleh melakukan hal yang sama.

Please, kalau emang g ada yang bisa nerima couple orangtua JJ, chapter ini boleh kok di tinggalkan. Karena saat pertama saya kenal

.

.

.

_Pemuda cantik itu terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Tergeletak begitu saja tanpa alas, tapi sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Perlahan ia membawa tubuhnya berdiri, bukankah ia harusnya jatuh dari tangga, mengapa tidak terasa apapun? Dan kenapa tempat ini terang sekali?._

_Jaejoong memutar pandangannya, ia heran, mengapa tempat ini begitu terang, semuanya putih tanpa batas. Bahkan ia seperti tidak merasa memijak apapun. Ia merasa sendiri dan ketakutan. Tempat ini sangat sunyi._

_"Yunho?" Panggil Jaejoong._

_Kaki jenjangnya yang di balut celana kain berwarna putih berlari dengan asal ke sembarang arah, mencari apapun agar ia tidak merasa sendiri._

_"Umma? Appa? Noona?"_

_Pemuda itu terus berlari dan memanggil orang yang ia sayang._

_Tapi nihil, bahkan hanya suara nafasnya yang mulai berat yang bisa terdengar._

_Lelah dan ketakutan, Jaejoong terduduk dan meringkuk. Memeluk kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. Pemuda itu menangis, ia tidak tahu ini dimana, dan tak ada siapapun disini. Apa ia sudah mati? Kalau benar, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kematian begitu terasa sepi._

_Pukk_

_Jaejoong memekik kaget saat merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menghela nafas melihat seorang bocah cilik berdiri dengan senyum polos yang sangat menggemaskan. Senyum ramah muncul begitu saja di wajah mulusnya._

_"Hey." Sapa Jaejoong lembut pada bocah cilik itu._

_Lelaki kecil itu tidak menyahut dan hanya tersenyum memandang wajah Jaejoong. Ada kerinduan disana, juga kesedihan. Tapi untuk apa?_

_Apa bocah cilik ini merasa sedih untuk Jaejoong? Karena dirinya mati di usia yang masih sangat muda, harusnya Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan pada bocah cilik itu, ia meninggal di usia yang jauh lebih muda._

_"Sepertinya aku tidak sendiri." Jaejoong mencoba mengajak bocah yang mungkin berusia lima tahun itu untuk berbicara. "Kita bisa berteman dan tidak kesepian disini. Bagaimana?"_

_Bocah itu tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng._

_"Waeyo? Kau tidak ingin berteman denganku?"_

_Bocah itu kembali menggeleng lagi. Jaejoong menjadi sedikit bingung._

_Seakan paham kebingungan Jaejoong, bocah itu malah tertawa. Tawa paling manis yang pernah Jaejoong dengar._

_Lelaki cilik yang sangat manis, rambutnya hitam pekat dengan bola mata yang indah. Bibir merah muda bocah cilik itu lalu tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya._

_"Kau anak yang manis!" Seru Jaejoong gemas dan dengan cekatan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dengan gemas._

_"Aww, apa karena aku kurang manis darimu makanya kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" Goda Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi bocah itu masih ingin melekat dengan Jaejoong. ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaejoong._

_Bocah cilik itu menggeleng kepalanya dengan muka serius. "Kau anak yang menggemaskan." Bisik Jaejoong menatap penuh kagum wajah di depannya._

_Tiba-tiba saja si cilik itu memeluk leher Jaejoong erat-erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di rahang Jaejoong dan bernafas dalam-dalam. Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya seakan ingin keluar karena sakit. Karena itu ia balas memeluknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ia akan merindukan pelukan ini._

_Setelah beberapa saat bocah itupun mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan lembut mencium pipi Jaejoong lalu melepas pelukannya, keduanya saling berbagi senyuman sebelum bocah itu perlahan melangkah mundur. Jaejoong terdorong ingin meraihnya. Tidak ingin bocah itu lepas darinya. Wajarkah jika ia mulai merindukannya?_

_"Saranghae." Bisik anak laki-laki itu sebelum berbalik dan berlari menjauh._

_._

_._

_._

Pertama kali Jaejoong membuka matanya, Yunholah yang ia lihat.

Pria tampan berkaki jenjang itu duduk di sisi ranjang Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlihat sedang melamun dan tak sadar Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya setelah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya menyamping sambil menatap kosong wajah Jaejoong, tapi tangannya erat menyelimuti tangan kecil pasangannya.

Jaejoong membalas genggaman tangan Yunho dan menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya.

"Hei." Sapa Jaejoong saat Yunho menatapnya setengah terkejut.

"Hei." Balas Yunho. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar serak seperti ingin menangis. Tapi wajahnya tersenyum senang.

Pemuda cantik itu menjelajahi ruangan itu dengan matanya. Memandang keseluruhan ruangan dengan tatapan yang hampir ingin tahu.

"Kau jatuh dari tangga." Ucap Yunho, sekedar mengingatkan Jaejoong. Pemuda memang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat." Gumam Jaejoong menyentuh tenggorokkannya yang terasa tidak nyaman.

Menangkap gesture itu Yunho segera meraih gelas air putih di atas meja dan membantu Jaejoong untuk minum. Pemuda cantik itu menyesap dengan pelan dan perlahan air putihnya hingga tenggorokkannya terasa lega.

"Ahra, Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap gelas yang Yunho kembalikan ke tempat semula.

"Untuk apa bertanya tentangnya, sebaiknya tidak usah membahas gadis itu." Jawab Yunho dingin, membelakangi Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong memandang kesal suaminya, ia berusaha bangun untuk menyentuh punggung Yunho. Tapi ia kembali terjatuh di atas ranjang begitu saja, Yunho mengumpat kecil dan menatap Jaejoong khawatir.

"Pusing." Adu Jaejoong, meringis kecil.

"Tentu saja, kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah karena pendarahan. Kau bahkan tidak bangun selama hampir dua hari."

"Pendarahan!?" Suara Jaejoong bergetar saat ia memanggil Yunho. Ia takut akan satu hal. "Apa aku kehilangan'nya?"

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Jaejoong yang bertanya-tanya dan penuh harap. Melihat langit dari jendela kaca kamar. Cuaca yang cerah, tapi mengapa ia tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Gwencana." Jawab Yunho akhirnya tanpa memandang Jaejoong. "Dia sangat kuat dan mampu bertahan." .

"Syukurlah." Desah Jaejoong lega. "Lalu kapan aku bisa pulang?"

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dan tertawa kecil. "Kau baru saja sadar tapi sudah ingin pulang?"

"Um, rumah sakit membuatku tidak nyaman." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Bersabarlah, biar dokter Han memeriksamu nanti."

Jaejoong mengangguk tapi sedikit tidak terima. "Um, aku jadi ingat. Aku mimpi aneh sekali."

"Kau tidur cukup lama, wajar kalau kau bermimpi macam-macam." Sahut Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm,,, Dua hari aku tertidur, tapi mimpiku singkat sekali." Gerutu Jaejoong. "Tapi itu mimpi yang indah, bertemu seorang bocah yang sangat manis, jangan-jangan itu uri baby, mungkin saja dia datang untuk menyapaku dan meyakinkanku kalau dia baik-baik saja." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya. Sekarang ia paham maksud mimpinya. Ia pikir ia sudah mati dan arwahnya bertemu dengan arwah lain. Ia jadi ingin tertawa.

Yunho terlihat kembali menerawang. Namun sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hm, Kau beruntung bisa bertemu bahkan sebelum ia lahir." Ujar Yunho. "Ceritakan, seperti apa wajahnya?"

"Kurasa itu cukup jadi rahasiaku saja." Jawab Jaejoong menggoda Yunho.

"Kau tenyata lebih pelit dari dugaanku." Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan. "Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik kalau begitu, Tuan Jung."

"Hm." Gumam Yunho. ia menunduk dan mencium kening Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yunho. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Yunho menempelkan hidungnya di puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Aku hanya senang kau sadar."

"Kau merindukanku." Bukan bertanya. Karena Jaejoong tahu jawabannya.

"Hm. Tentu saja."

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia lega tapi juga sesak. Bagaimana bisa seseorang merasakan dua emosi sekaligus seperti ini.

'Jae, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti jika kau tahu.'

.

.

.

Kim Heechul menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong melalui sela-sela pintu yang ia buka. Keduanya terlihat damai.

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah, Heechul menutup pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu pasangan itu.

Namun mata bulat Heechul membesar saat melihat Yuri berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Go Yuri?" Desis Heechul, tatapannya yang tadi nampak sedih sekarang hanya menunjukkan keangkuhan dan rasa tidak suka.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jaejoong-ssi." Jawab Yuri sopan, sesopan yang ia bisa. "Aku juga ingin mewakilkan Ahra untuk meminta maaf, karena tidak mampu menahan Jaejoong-ssi terjatuh." Ternyata bertemu kembali dengan Heechul membuat Yuri merasa amat tegang. Bagaimanapun di masa lalu, mereka memiliki cerita yang tidak menyenangkan.

Heechul tertawa mengejek. "Harusnya gadis itu datang sendiri. Ia punya andil besar dalam hal ini."

"Kau tahu Ahra tidak sengaja mencelakakan putramu." Ucap Yuri tegas membela putrinya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Putrimu itu punya alasan yang kuat untuk menyingkirkan putraku."

Mata Yuri berubah sedih mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aniya, aku percaya pada putriku." Tangan Yuri mencengkram erat tasnya.

"Kau terlihat sedang meyakinkan dirimu dibanding meyakinkanku, Yuri-ssi." Heechul tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum menang. "Jika Jaejoong memberi kesaksian kalau Ahra sengaja mencelakannya, aku akan menjamin anakmu tidak akan bisa lari nanti. Aku akan membuatnya membayar atas apa yang Jaejoongku alami." Geram Heechul mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. "Putrimu beruntung Yunho tidak memukulnya saat itu. Beruntung para ada yang menahannya.

"Heechul-ssi."

"Cukup! Pulanglah! Pulang dan jangan datang kembali. Aku tidak ingin kau dan anakmu menemui putraku." Perintah Heechul tegas, sungguh ia tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan wanita ini.

"Heechul? Yuri?"

Kedua wanita itu menoleh kearah yang sama, memandang Kim Siwon yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang mereka malah bertemu." Gumam Heechul pelan agar tidak terdengar Siwon.

Yuri sendiri tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Sungguh, di usia yang tidak lagi muda, pria itu masih terlihat menawan, pria yang pernah menjadi miliknya sesaat. Walau begitu Yuri harus mengakui kekalahannya untuk sekian kali, saat melihat tatapan Siwon yang sama sekali bukan tertuju padanya.

Heechul tersenyum sinis melihat Yuri seperti itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah anggun mendekati suaminya, lalu dengan angkuh ia meraih lengan Siwon dan menempel di sisi pria itu. "Siwon, Yuri-ssi datang berkunjung. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak bertemu dengannya." Ucap wanita itu sambil menatap Yuri dengan tatapan khasnya, angkuh.

"Anyong Siwon-ssi." Sapa Yuri sebisa mungkin bersikap formal. Sungguh pertemuannya dengan pasangan ini terasa sangat kaku mengingat hubungan mereka di masa lalu.

"Hm." Gumam Siwon hampir tidak peduli. Ia berusaha menjaga perasaan Heechul

"Sayang sekali tapi reuni ini harus singkat. Pulanglah Yuri-ssi. Dan seperti yang ku bilang jangan kemari lagi." Ucap Heechul dingin."

"Tapi Heechul-ssi."

"Go yuri." Potong Siwon tiba-tiba. "Bukankah sudah Heechul katakan, Pulanglah! Jangan temui putraku. Aku tidak ingin kalian asal bicara dan mengacaukan semuanya nanti."

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang tajam dan penuh perintah. Yuri tidak akan berani membantahnya.

Dengan satu pandangan terakhir kepada dua pasangan itu, Go Yuri melangkah dari sana. Meninggalkan suasana canggung antara Heechul dan Siwon.

.

.

.

Hari kedua setelah ia sadar, pasangan senior Jung datang menjenguk Jaejoong. Keduanya membawakan Jaejoong boneka Teddy dan Hello kitty yang sangat manis. Yunho bahkan merasa dirinya sudah setengah gila saat merasa cemburu karena kedua boneka itu mendapat perhatian yang lebih banyak dari Jaejoong daripada dirinya.

Tapi sampai matipun Yunho tidak akan mengakuinya kepada siapapun. Jung Yunho tidak akan cemburu pada dua buntalan kain yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu.

Tapi, mungkin Yunho sedikit cemburu saat hari ketiga Junsu dan Changmin datang menjenguk. Bukan pada keduanya, tapi kepada satu orang yang ikut di bawa oleh dua sahabat itu, Choi Seunghyun. Tapi karena saat itu Seunghyun dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengejar seseorang, Yunho bisa merasa sedikit aman.

Walau akhirnya Yunho menendang ketiganya keluar saat mereka terlalu berisik sementara Jaejoong masih butuh istrahat.

Hari kelima, Jaejoong masih belum pulang. Tentu saja, ia masih lemah, dr. Han baaru mengijinkannya pulang tiga hari lagi. Dan Jaejoong yang malang ini hampir mati bosan di rumah sakit saat Yunho harus kerja, dan tidak ada satupun dari orangtua atau noonanya datang untuk menemani. Noona-noonanya hanya datang sebentar saat sore hari sepulang mereka dari kantor, begitu juga dengan Umma dan Appanya.

Tapi kali ini ia berhasil memaksa Yunho untuk menemaninya seharian dan tidak pergi ke kantor.

"Yun, berhenti bekerja dan temani aku jalan-jalan!" Pekik Jaejoong kesal. Oh, lebih tepatnya ia merajuk. Karena setelah berhasil menghalangi Yunho ke kantor Jaejoong malah harus menahan kesal setengah mati. Karena Tuan Jung yang terhormat itu malah membawa berkas-berkas pekerjaannya ke Rumah sakit.

"Sebentar, Jae. Aku harus memeriksa kembali laporan ini. Sepertinya ada yang janggal." Jawab Yunho bergumam sendiri akhirnya.

"Jung Yunho! Aku bosan di kamar, temani aku ke kamar rumah sakit." Ujar Jaejoong dari ranjangnya. Hanya bisa merajuk di tempat karena Yunho melarangnya turun.

"Tetap di ranjang Jaejoong. Kau masih merasa sedikit pusing bukan, selain sempat kehilangan darah kepalamu juga terluka. Jadi diam di tempatmu dan istrahat!" Perintah Yunho telak.

Jaejoong menajamkan tatapannya dengan jengkel. Tapi Yunho hanya mengabaikannya dengan santai dan membiarkan Jaejoong merajuk.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya juga ia merajuk, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan membaca komik yang Changmin bawakan untuknya kemarin. 'Black Cat.' Pikir Jaejoong mulai membaca.

Tapi tetap saja ia bosan, karena itu komik yang sudah berkali-kali ia baca. 'Shim Changmin menyebalkan! Harusnya ia bawakan yang belum ku jamah sama sekali!'

"Yunho."

"Hm?"

"Yun, aku bosan."

"Baca saja komikmu itu."

"Sudah pernah kubaca."

"Baca lagi saja."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih."

Jaejoong meremas lembar komik itu hingga kusut. Ah, ia sungguh bosan dan Yunho hari ini terus membuuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong yang entah mengapa malah teringat pada Ahra.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Yunho, suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Um, bukankah dia juga ada denganku hari itu? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padanya, kan?"

Yunho menghempaskan berkas-berkasnya di meja kamar VIP itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan dengan santai menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Jaejoong memperbaiki letak selimut di atas kakinya sambil menatap Yunho dengan grogi, mungkin karena Yunho menatapnya setajam itu. "Entahlah, mungkin saja kau mengira ia yang mendorongku dari tangga lalu menuntutnya?"

"Memangnya dia tidak mendorongmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng ringan. "Aniya, itu murni kecelakaan, kami sedikit berdebat dan tanpa sengaja aku kehilangan keseimbangan saat turun."

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana ini, aku terlanjur memukulnya sekali." Ucapnya tak kalah ringan dan sinis.

"Yunho!?" Bentak Jaejoong kaget.

"Wae? Lagipula ia harus bersyukur aku tidak memukulnya lebih dari sekali. Beruntung aku harus segera membawamu kerumah sakit, dan disana ada dokter Han yang menahanku" Ucap Yunho. Matanya yang memandang Jaejoong dengan kosong lagi, ia seolah tidak ada di sana.

"Yun." Tegur Jaejoong, masih tidak terima.

"Langsung ataupun tidak langsung ia sudah membuatmu celaka, aku tidak akan menyesal telah memukulnya." Lanjut Yunho. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau memukul seorang wanita." Bisik Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau pernah menamparnya." Balas Yunho tak ingin disalahkan.

"Itu lain hal, Yun."

"Hm." Gumam Yunho sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Tidak masalah. Jika itu menyangkut keselamatanmu, Jae. Aku tidak ragu walaupun pada wanita." Bisik Yunho mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong lalu melepaskannya.

Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya, mengerti mengapa semua orang begitu mudah tunduk dan hormat pada Yunho yang usianya bahkan belum menginjak 30 tahun. Dengan kata-kata yang begitu kuat dan tatapan mata yang tajam seperti itu.

.

.

.

2 Bulan kemudian.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang sehat, Jaejoong masih di wanti-wanti untuk tetap secara rutin melakukan pemeriksaan, Karena memang itu hal yang wajar dilakukan, Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut saja.

Sekarang ia tahu calon anaknya adalah seorang laki-laki. Yunho memutuskan secara sepihak untuk memanggilnya Moonbin dan Jaejoong tidak bisa membantah, karena ia memang hanya menyiapkan nama perempuan dalam daftarnya.

Hari ini usai menemaninya melakukan pemeriksaan, Yunho harus kembali ke kantornya karena ada urusan mendadak, jadilah Jaejoong sendirian di rumahnya. Memang bukan hal yang tidak biasa untuknya, karena Yunho memang biasanya pulang di sore hari dan baru bisa menemaninya saat itu.

Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sedikit kesepian, karena mengira hari ini Yunho akan pulang lebih awal.

Saat tengah asyik membaca ia mendengar suara Bell. Seseorang sepertinya memutuskan bertamu di saat Jaejoong ingin bersantai.

"Aku harap ini hal yang penting." Gerutu Jaejoong yang saat itu memakai kaos longgar dengan lengan yang cukup panjang sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, Kau rupanya." Gumam Jaejoong datar saat melihat Go Ahra berdiri di pintu rumahnya. "Mau apa kau kesini? Yunho tidak ada." Ucap Jaejoong ketus.

Ahra memutar bola matanya mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sedang mencari Yunho. Aku mencarimu. Jadi bisa aku masuk sekarang?"

Jaejoong menatap Ahra dengan sedikit ragu. "Baik, masuklah." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dan membiarkan Ahra mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah di ruang tamu, Jaejoong duduk dengan pelan tanpa mempersilahkan Ahra, pada akhirnya gadis itu duduk tanpa diminta. Jaejoong juga tidak berminat untuk menawarkan minuman.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak berminat. Tatapannya malas.

"Aku akan merelakan Yunho untukmu." Ucap Ahra tegas dan tidak berbelit-belit. Langsung pada tujuan.

Tapi Jaejoong malah tertawa. "Kau bicara seakan-akan Yunho itu milikmu." Ujar Jaejoong lucu.

"Kau tahu dia kekasihku sebelum kalian menikah." Ucap Ahra kesal dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Hm, Hm." Gumam Jaejoong masih tidak berminat. Tunggu sampai ia menceritakan ini pada Ummanya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur Kim, aku melepaskan Yunho." Ucap Ahra sambil melipat tangannya didada. "Dengan begini, aku tidak akan mengusik kalian lagi."

"Ah, benar juga!" Sahut Jaejoong seakan-akan itu hal paling baru yang ia temui. Ia lalu memandang Ahra dengan sedikit ingin tahu. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Apa karena kejadian dulu itu?"

"Hmm, sedikit banyak itu alasannya, bagaimanapun aku juga yang tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangga." Jawab Ahra. "Anggap saja kita impas, Kim aku kehilangan Yunho dan kau kehilangan anakmu." Lanjut Ahra dengan santainya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat kaget sebelum ia kembali tertawa. "Ah, Ahra-ssi, sepertinya kau salah informasi. Aku tidak kehilangan bayiku. Ia masih disini, kau tahu?" Tunjuk Jaejoong dengan mengusap perutnya yang bulat.

"Bukan, bukan yang ini. tapi maksudku kembarannya."

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku seketika, tangannya yang mengusap-usap perutnya berhenti seketika. Matanya tak berkedip menatap Ahra. "Kembar?!"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Ahra tak percaya. Ia mulai merasa keputusan yang salah untuk bertemu Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa ia kehilangan salah satu bayinya, berarti Yunho sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia sungguh ingin bertemu Jaejoong agar bisa mengakhiri semuanya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu! Bayi kembar apa? Kehilangan apa?" Perintah Jaejoong panik.

Ahra segera bangun dari tempatnya duduk. "Bukan apa-apa, Kim! Kau salah paham!" Ujar Ahra sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Jaejoong dengan cepat menyusul Ahra dan mencekal tangannya. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi!"

"Lupakan apa yang kau dengar!" perintah Ahra menepis tangan Jaejoong.

"Jelaskan padaku! Sekarang!" Ada yang hilang dari dirinya, Jaejoong bisa merasakannya di tiap teriakannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan!" Teriak ahra tak kalah histeris.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat shock dan tidak percaya. Ia berdiri menatap Ahra. Ia ingin berjalan mendekati wanita itu tapi perutnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia bahkan sampai terduduk memeluk perutnya karena rasa sakit.

"Arghhhh!"

Go Ahra hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong kaget. Lagi-lagi ia harus berada di posisi seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia katakakan pada Yunho nanti?.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit, Yunho panik. Terlebih saat ia mendengar bahwa salah satu anak kembarnya harus tiada. Ia terjebak antara rasa lega dan kehilangan. Kehilangan salah satu dari Si kembar akan mempengaruhi Ibunya, karena itu Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu hal ini sampai nanti putranya lahir. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong tertekan dan membahayakan dirinya.

Maka dari itu, saat dr Han menghubunginya dan memberitahu Jaejoong sedang di rumah sakit, ia menjadi dua kali lebih panik. Ia meninggalkan rapat pentingnya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dan saat ia tahu dari mulut Ahra bahwa wanita itu tanpa sengaja memberi tahu tentang rahasia Yunho, ia marah besar. Ingin sekali ia memukul wanita itu, andai saja Jaejoong tidak memutuskan untuk sadar saat itu.

"Pergi dari hadapanku Ahra! Anggap saja hutangku padamu sudah lunas dengan membiarkanmu setelah semua yang sudah kau sebabkan. Kau mengerti kan?" Bisik Yunho mencengkram kuat pundak wanita itu.

"Yunho." Lirih Ahra antara takut dan terluka. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Yunho. "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji untuk melepaskanmu."

Yunho melepaskan tubuh Ahra, tapi matanya masih terlihat tidak ramah. "Baguslah. Sekarang kau bisa pergi." Usir Yunho secara Halus.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah berair, tapi ia menolak untuk membiarkannya jatuh. Untuk terakhir kali, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Dengan cepat ia pergi.

Wanita itu akhirnya menangis saat sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Ottoke." Bisiknya lirih. "Aku sudah kehilangan Yunho, juga pekerjaanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang." Tangisnya. Hancur sudah, pada akhirnya tak ada satupun yang tersisa di dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Ia baik-baik saja." Ucap dr. Han pada Yunho.

Keduanya berdiri di pintu kamar Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho menatap ragu pintu kamar Jaejoong. Apa ia harus masuk sekarang dan menghadapi semuanya sekarang juga, atau ia harus menunggu Jaejong lebih tenang terlebih dulu.

"Masuklah!" Ucap dr. Han seakan mengerti dilemma yang Yunho alami. "Ia sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Kehilangan sesuatu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari dirinya adalah hal sangat menyakitkan." Lanjut wanita muda itu.

"Ia pasti marah besar karena aku sudah membohonginya." Gumam Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Kau membohonginya." Sahut dr. Han yakin.

"Kau membuatku semakin merasa buruk." Sungut Yunho kesal.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan merasa buruk, kau melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya, Bukan?" tanya wanita itu meyakinkan.

Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu katakan itu padanya dan buat ia mengerti. Mungkin ia akan sangat marah tapi setelah itu ia akan mengerti. Semua orang yang terluka karena kebohongan yang dilakukan demi mereka sendiri pada akhirnya akan mengerti."

Yunho menggumam pelan. "Ku harap begitu." Ucapnya pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam tanpa menyambut Yunho. Pemuda itu merasa suasana di antara mereka begitu dingin. Ia tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jaejoong, meraih kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. Ia tidak mempercayakan dirinya untuk duduk di ranjang Jaejoong seperti dulu ketika Jaejoong di rawat karena terjatuh dari tangga.

Jaejoong hanya duduk diam, pandangannya kosong kedepan. Kedua tangannya ia dekap di atas perutnya yang buncit.

Ia terlihat indah. Tapi juga sedih. Yunho bahkan tidak mampu membuka suara dan hanya mampu memandangi Jaejoong seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa Yunho katakan. 'Jaejoong maaf membohongimu'. Terlalu sederhana. Jaejoong bisa-bisa mengira Yunho tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya. Saat ini Jaejoong pasti sangat sensitive. Ia harus bisa memilih kata-kata yang mampu menjaga perasaan Jaejoong.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Pemuda berwajah pucat itu tidak berani menatap Yunho. Tatapannya masih lurus kedepan.

"Ahra?" Tanya Yunho heran. "Ahra sudah menceritakan kejadiannya barusan, Jae. tentang itu biar aku jelaskan." Lanjut Yunho selembut mungkin.

"Bukan. Bukan wanita itu." Bantah Jaejoong mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Yunho. Ia belum ingin membahas hal itu.

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya penasaran. "Lalu siapa?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho sekilas sebelum kembali menatap dinding di hadapannya. "Mimpi yang pernah kuceritakan itu, kau ingat?"

"Ya. Kau menolak menceritakan lebih jauh padaku."

"Hm. Kupikir mungkin saat itu bayi kita datang untuk memberitahuku kalau dia baik-baik saja." Bisik Jaejoong. "Tapi sepertinya aku salah, dia bukan ingin mengucapkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ingin mengucapakan selamat tinggal padaku." Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong keluar dengan lirih dari bibir Jaejoong. Perlahan mata bulat itu mulai tergenang.

"Aku masih mengingat jelas wajahnya Yun, seorang laki-laki cilik. Ia begitu manis menggemaskan. Jika lahir ia pasti tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan, Yun." Isak Jaejoong. "Kenapa ia harus direbut dariku? Apa ini karma karena membuat Ahra kehilanganmu?"

"Aniya." Sahut Yunho tiba-tiba. "Apapun selain itu Jae. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan merebutku darinya. Kau memperjuangkanku dan aku memilihmu, sederhana seperti itu." Lanjut Yunho. Ia benci jika Jaejoong merasa dirinya mendapat karma seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan yang amat buruk hingga aku kehilangan salah satu bayiku tanpa pernah memeluknya." Seru Jaejoong masih tenggelam dalam emosinya yang belum stabil.

"Jae." Panggil Yunho. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Ia sendiri membutuhkan kekuatan besar untuk tidak menanagis. Ia seorang ayah yang kehilangan salah satu putranya. Lukanya tak kalah dengan yang dimilki Jaejoong.

"Dia bahkan tidak sempat tumbuh dan mendapatkan cintaku. Tidak mendapat pelukan ibunya."

"Kau memeluknya dimimpimu, Jae." Terselip sedikit rasa iri di hati Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya saat Ahra memberi tahuku. Aku tidak tahu aku kehilangan salah satu putraku, dan masih bisa tertawa sambil merencanakan hal-hal menyenangkan untuk Moonbin. Aku seperti ibunya yang jahat."

Yunho tertunduk ia merasa Jaejoong seperti sedang menyindirnya. "Maaf aku tidak memberi tahu hal ini padamu."

"Kenapa, Yun? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dan membuatku menjadi Ibu yang jahat?" Tanya Jaejoong. Melempar tatapan tajam pada Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam, bukan karena ia tak mampu bicara. Tapi suara Jaejoong yang begitu dingin padanya membuatnya tak ingin membela diri.

"Kau melakukannya untukku, kan?" Tebak Jaejoong membuat Yunho menatapnya.

Ada sedikit kelegaan diwajah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

"Kau melakukannya untukku." Ucap Jaejoong lagi. Bukan bertanya. Ia sedang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum tanpa berhenti menangis. Kemudian satu tangannya terulur meraih Yunho. 'Beri aku kekuatan' Ucap Jaejoong secara tidak langsung melalui uluran tangannya.

Yunho menangkap pesan tersirat itu dari mata Jaejoong. Ia tidak hanya memberi tangannya untuk Jaejoong genggam, tapi seluruh tubuhnya untuk Jaejoong bersandar. Ia kini duduk di ranjang pemuda itu sambil memeluknya. Membiarkan Jaejoong mendapat ketenangan di dadanya, dan ia juga bisa mendapat kekuatan dari wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang familiar. Wangi tempat pulang.

Kedua orangtua yang terluka itu terdiam dalam pelukan masing-masing.

"Kita akan membuat Moonbin merasa kita melupakannya." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan. Ia juga sedang bersedih karena kehilangan saudara kembarnya." Balas Yunho. "Kita juga harus memberinya nama."

"Jinhoo. Jung Jinhoo"

"Jung Jinhoo kalau begitu." Angguk Yunho setuju.

"Kita tidak akan melupakannya, Kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan."

Dan akhirnya Yunho menangis.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan selanjutnya Yunho dan Jaejoong lewati tanpa sedikitpun melupakan putra mereka yang tiada, putra mereka yang mereka namai Jinhoo. Laki-laki cilik yang tak sempat lahir.

Jaejoong melupakan semua simpatinya untuk Ahra. Benar bahwa Ahra tidak mencelakainya, tapi wanita secara tidak langsung membuatnya kehilangan putranya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kemana wanita itu sekarang, satu hal yang pasti, Yunho sudah membuat wanita itu pergi dari Seoul dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembangkan karirnya lagi seperti dulu. Jaejoong tidak ingin tahu detailnya, cukup ia tahu wanita itu tidak lagi ada di sekitarnya dan tidak lagi mengusik keluarganya.

Yunho sudah mencampakkan Ahra, Jaejoong merebut Yunho dari Ahra. Dan Ahra membuat salah satu kebahagiaan mereka terenggut begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi hutang di antara mereka. Kisah keduanya bersama Ahra sudah berakhir.

Jaejoong bersyukur ia tidak kehilangan Moonbin saat kedua kalinya ia masuk rumah sakit karena Shock saat itu. Jika tidak, ia yakin ia mungkin gila.

Melihat Moonbin tumbuh seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang ia harapkan. Keluarga yang ia harapkan sekarang ada di tangannya, dan ia akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin.

"..Ma!" Panggil bayi berumur 10 bulan sambil merangkak mendekati Jaejoong. Bayi itu tertawa dengan suara kencang memanggil-manggil Ummanya.

"Binnie."Panggil Jaejoong sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil saat Moonbin merangkak dengan lincah mendekatinya.

"Ma!" Pekik bayi montok itu riang saat berhasil meraih Jaejoong. Ia tertawa riang saat Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi lalu menurunkannya lagi, wajah bulat itu sejajar dengan wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Aww, Uri Binnie yang tampan." Tawa Jaejoong sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Chubby Moonbin dan mengesek-gesekkannya karena gemas. Tentu saja Moonbin belum bisa di bilang tampan, usia seperti ini ia lebih wajar di sebut manis, lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi Jaejoong yang sudah pernah melihat foto masa kecil Yunho sangat yakin putranya akan tumbuh setampan ayahnya. Wajah putranya semasa kecil hampir serupa dengan ayahnya.

"Maaa!" Pekik Moonbin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Um, Moonbin tidak nyaman umma seperti itu?"

Moonbin merengut kecil sebagai jawaban. Mata bulatnya memandang Jaejoong dengan jawaban 'iya'.

"My Cutie Binnie umma tidak akan melakukannya lagi, baby."

Jaejoong memeluk Moonbin dengan gemas. Si Kecil Jung itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya dengan lelah dipundak Jaejoong. "Kamu menangatuk, Baby-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong mengusap-usap lembut

"Pa…." Gumam Moonbin setengah mengantuk. Menggesek hidung mungilnya di leher Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin tidur dengan Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi."Tapi Appa belum pulang. Kau tidur dengan umma dulu, ne Baby?"

Moonbin mengeluh pelan karena mengantuk. Sepertinya ia kelelahan bermain hingga mengantuk. Bahkan hanya butuh satu menit lebih untuk Jaejoong bersenandung untuk membuatnya tertidur.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong membaringkan putranya, mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. "My Happiness." Bisik Jaejoong dengan senyum damai di wajahnya.

"And my second happiness." Bisiknya sekali lagi saat lengan kekar melingkar intim di pinggangnya yang kembali ramping dari belakang

"Dan kalian kebahagianku." Balas Yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong."

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Keduanya saling berbagi ciuman di depan tempat tidur bayi Moonbin.

"Aku pulang." Bisik Yunho di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Selamat datang." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia hampir menangis karena bahagia. I pastikan selamanya kebahagiaan ini ada dalam genggamannya.

END.

Di marahin sama mama karena nanya2 seputar bayi umur 10 bulanan, di kirain saya mau nikah :(

Sudahlah abaikan saja ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Terima kasih udah baca ya. Kalau tidak memuaskan, saya ga bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tapi memang segini kemampuan menulis saya. Belum sepandai author-author yang lainnya ^^

Sampai jumpa di lain cerita (itupun kalau berminat. Hehehe.) ^^v


End file.
